Cuando nadie nos ve
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: Hermione esta enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado deseo y pasion, naciera en su corazon. ¿Que pasara? eligira ¿Amor o deseo? o ¿Ambos? cuando nadie nos ve... nos deseamos, nos amamos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy Mitsuki28 y estoy aquí con una nueva historia de Harry/Hermione. Titulado **_**cuando nadie nos ve **_

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado **_**Deseo y pasión **_**empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente mía. La saque mi imaginación lo prometo.**

**CUANDO NADIE NOS VE**

**Capitulo 1**

La brisa del viento llegaba hasta su rostro revoloteando cada uno de sus cabellos, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto, que si un mortifago se hubiera decidió a atacarla y matarla lo habría conseguido en ese momento.

Se pregunto cuánto era capaz de amar un hombre y cuanto una mujer, tenía un claro ejemplo: ella misma. Cada noche se acostaba en su cama y se dormía con la imagen de aquel rostro perfecto, con aquellos labios finos que jamás podría probar, con aquellas esmeraldas que como una amiga siempre la verían y entonces se dormía llorando para despertar por la mañana y al verse en el espejo se diera cuenta de lo ridícula que podría llegar a parecer, Ahí estaba, sentada a la orilla del lago negro con la única compañía de un libro que había leído mas de cien veces como mínimo, historia de Hogwarts lo sorprendente es que con cada lectura podía divisar algo nuevo y apropiarse de ello; lo cierto es, que llevaba más de un año enamorada de su mejor amigo aquel al que veía por cada pasillo, por cada rincón sonriente a lado de su amada pelirroja, aquel que le dedicaba sonrisas de amistad y acudía en su ayuda en alguna dificultad. Había pasado ya cuatro meses desde la segunda guerra donde la vida de su mejor amigo se había visto en peligro, parecía ayer cuando en aquellos terribles días oscuros estuvo a su lado cada día sin dejarlo un solo instante, hubiera sido capaz de dar su vida por él de ser necesario, fue en esos momentos cuando se percato de sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que su corazón se encapricho en ocultar con tanto empeño, y era increíble como parte de su corazón se había roto cuando al terminar la batalla él había corrido a los brazos de la menor de los Wesley llorando de felicidad y celebrando aquel triunfo; ella como torpe, se había acercado hasta Ron para depositar un beso en sus labios, su primer beso, con la única intención de despertar unos celos en él, en el moreno de ojos verdes que al verla con Ron se acerco a ellos y los felicito de lo más natural, entonces sonrío y a los pocos días le aclaro a Ron que ese beso era solo un impulso de felicidad de que todo hubiera terminado. Ginny Wesley era bonita, con aquel cabello pelirrojo y sus facciones graciosas y perfectas y ni hablar de su figura parecía majestuosa con aquel porte y elegancia que la caracterizaba, no era extraño que Harry hubiera vuelto con ella al finalizar la batalla.

- Hermione – escucho la voz aterciopelada de la razón de sus pensamientos, giro su rostro y lo alzo un poco para quedar de frente con su mirada, se notaba preocupada - ¿Te encuentras bien? Es un poco tarde para que estés aquí en la oscuridad

- La oscuridad – murmuro para sí misma percatándose que la noche se había hecho presente – no me di cuenta – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, se levante del frio suelo y empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo

- Mione, has estado un poco extraña estos meses – le dijo con aquel tono preocupado – un poco distante ¿Hay algo que deba saber? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Mione, odiaba que la llamara así porque en sus labios sonaba tan perfecto que su corazón se derretía por dentro y en su estomago aleteaban millones de mariposas. ¿Si estaba bien? Si, lo estaba era solo el amor que sentía por él que la mantenía alejada del mundo y perdida en sus sentimientos y recuerdos

- Perfecto – le dijo intentando sonar tranquila – es solo la preocupación de los EXTASIS nada de lo que te debas preocupar

Sintió su fría mano tomarla del brazo para detenerla; su mirada se quedo justo en sus labios ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? Levanto la mirada y se tope con sus orbes verdes mirándola fijamente, su semblante era serio

- Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea, no dudes en decírmelo

Ella asintió, pudo ver como él sabía que ocultaba algo pero como buen amigo prefirió dejarlo pasar hasta el momento en que ella decidiera contárselo, lo que él no sabía era que ese momento jamás llegaría.

No sabría decir en qué momento la cabellera roja de Ginny surgió en la entrada del gran comedor pero para cuando se percato, Harry y ella se besaban con urgencia en los labios; mientras que algunos compañeros hacían su trabajo alentándolos a seguir, frunció un poco el seño, el respeto se había perdido, pensó

Camino alejándose de ellos hasta sentarse a lado de Parvati, últimamente prefería guardar su distancia, si no estaban abrazándose estaban besándose, ciertamente Harry se veía enamorado, feliz y ella compartía aquella felicidad con él, a medias, pero la compartía. Visualizo la mirada penetrante de su amigo rubio y de ojos azules que se encontraba en la mesa de los slytherin, curioso, Draco Malfoy el despiadado y grotesco chico que se paso seis años de su vida humillándola se había convertido en su amigo y su paño de lagrimas, el muy maldito se había percatado de sus sentimientos por Harry y sonaba increíble pero la había consolado en aquella primera vez que lloro de amor por su mejor amigo. Harry y Ron no comprendían su amistad con Draco y aunque cruzaban algunas palabras no eran los mejores amigos, se sulfuraron cuando se enteraron de su nueva e inesperada amistad con el slytherin pero ignoro sus gritos, sus reclamos y sus insultos exclusivos de Ron, con los días se dieron por vencidos, además no podían hacer mucho cuando Harry se pasaba horas con Ginny demostrándose su amor y Ron junto a Luna paseando por los alrededores, no eran novios, pero a leguas se notaba el amor que se profesaban solo necesitaban que uno de los dos se decidiera a dar el primer paso.

Draco se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta a ella con aquella sonrisa de lado mientras saludaba a sus innumerables admiradoras, ahora tenía más desde que su actitud pedante dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados convirtiéndose en un chicos amable, coqueto, risueño y tierno en ocasiones y exclusivamente con sus amigas y amigos, las chicas parecían revolotear a su alrededor.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto a sus espaldas, se levante del asiento en el que se encontraba tomando el jugo de calabaza que sirvieron esa noche, apenas y probo bocado

- Salgamos de aquí – respondió dirigiendo la mirada a la pareja que se besaba a lo lejos

Salieron del gran comedor dejando algunos murmullos en su interior. Aquellas cosas que la gente inventaba, Draco y Hermione de novios, imposible. Caminaron sin rumbo fijo o quizás si con uno, la sala común. Lo bueno de Draco es que sabia guardar silencio cuando lo requería y su simple compañía le era satisfactoria y la de ella para él. En esos meses pudo descubrir muchas cosas de él, como que le gustaba leer, que su color preferido era el rojo a pesar de ser un slytherin y su color fuera el verde, le agradaba el pastel de fresas, que tenia curiosidad por el mundo muggle y sobre todo cuando le contaba las cosas increíbles que existían en el.

Llegaron a la entrada de la sala común, la dama gorda dormía plácidamente y seguramente se enojaría cuando la despertara para entrar

- Debo irme – dijo Draco, ella lo miro interrogante ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra – tengo algunos deberes que terminar, pociones – dijo apenado, ella le dedico una sonrisa

- Ve y si necesitas ayuda estaré aquí un rato antes de subir a mi habitación

- Gracias Herms – se dio la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse a su casa. Entro a la sala común, estaba completamente vacía y se sentó frente al fuego llenándose de su calor, diciembre era uno de los meses más frio y aunque el castillo estaba encantado a veces no se podía evitar que el frio se colara por las paredes. Escucho algunos murmullos acercarse pero opte por ignorarlos hasta que Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny entraron y estas dos últimas se acercaron a ella levantándola del suelo. Harry y Ron se sentaron en los sillones cada uno con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella los vio extrañada

- Primero lo primero – menciono Ginny emocionada – Ron y Luna ya son novios – dijo, luna se sonrojo lo mismo que Ron.

- Felicidades – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a ambos y sonriéndoles. Estaba feliz de que por fin empezaran su relación

- Lo segundo y último pero menos importante – Ginny volvió hablar - ¡El baile de Navidad! – grito encantada, Hermione alzo una ceja - ¿No te emociona?

- Supongo que sí – respondió

- ¿Supones? – frunció el ceño

- En realidad Ginny, el baile no es mi prioridad y lo sabía desde que entramos al séptimo, la directora Minerva me lo comunico…– Ginny la miro ofendida - ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Dijo – el baile es una semana apenas tengo tiempo para comprar mi vestido

- No sé qué te preocupa – se acomodo en un sillón en frente de Harry y Ron con la mirada en el fuego – tienes a tu novio, y creo que a Harry le gustaras así vayas con una sabana enrollada en el cuerpo… lo tienes conquistado Ginny

- ¿Qué te sucede Hermione?

- Nada – volteo su vista a ella – es la verdad, les emociona a las mujeres que esperan que el chico de su sueños las invite al baile, entonces se arreglan para él, para sorprenderlo y créeme tu sabes que iras con Harry ¿Cuál es la emoción entonces? ¿Lucir un hermoso vestido? ¿Para impresionar a quien?

Se levanto de su cómodo asiento después de sentir como Ginny la fulmino con sus ojos, subió las escaleras que la llevaban hasta la alcoba que ocupaba. Dentro estaba Parvati y Lavender hablando obviamente del baile, rodo los ojos. Se metió al baño ignorando su llamado después de darse una ducha larga, ponerse el pijama y cepillarse su desordenado cabello se tiro en la cama con la cara enterrada entre la almohada. No pudo evitar pensar en él, en su sonrisa, en su voz, en su olor y en que nunca seria suyo, entonces como todas las noches termino llorando para después caer en brazos de Morfeo

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio por la ventana se percato que afuera aun seguía oscuro, aposto que eran más o menos las cuatro de la mañana, pero el sueño se le había ido por completo. Se levanto de la cama y se baño, saliendo con el uniforme puesto. Arreglo la cama y para cuando termino eran las cinco, sus compañeras seguían durmiendo y como no si las clases ese día empezaban hasta las nueve una ventaja de estar en séptimo. Bajo las escaleras, al llegar a la sala común vio como el fuego de la noche anterior aun seguía encendido aunque con las llamas lentas y bajas como si de pronto la luz fuera a esfumarse, se acomodo en el sillón largo y rojo de terciopelo reposando su rostro entre las rodillas.

_- Hermione _

_La voz de Ginny la saco de su entretenida lectura, al verla le sonrió_

_- Quiero dejar una cosa muy clara entre tú y yo Hermione Granger – dijo con voz autoritaria. Hermione alzo una ceja ¿Qué le sucedía? Se supone que eran amigas entonces ¿Por qué le hablaba en aquel tono? – aléjate de Harry_

_- Creo que no estoy entendiendo _

_- Que te hagas a la idea que ya no son mas "el trió dorado" ahora me encargare de crear "la pareja dorada" "Harry y Ginny POTTER" soy su novia y tengo poder sobre él._

_- ¿Estás bien de la cabeza Ginny?_

_- No soy tonta Hermione. – le dijo como advertencia. Hermione supo que se refería a sus sentimientos por Harry._

_- Creo que ya entendí y te diré una cosa Ginny a mí, no me amenaces y no voy alejarme de mi mejor amigo. Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta desaparecer al alcance de la menor de los Wesley. _

Empezó a reír ante aquella "charla" tan absurda a su parecer. Ginny era demasiado infantil.

Harry murmuro al silencio cuando su voz la sorprendió

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – pregunto confundido

- Soy bruja – empezó a reír y él la acompaño en su risa.

- ¿En serio? – Bromeó – que miedo

Bajo las piernas del sillón y él se sentó a su lado también llevaba el uniforme puesto

- ¿No podías dormir? – pregunto rompiendo aquel silencio

- Algo así – respondió - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ya lo has hecho

- De verdad – dijo

- Pregunta – le dijo sonriendo

- ¿Te cae mal Ginny? – Ginny, ¿tenían que hablar precisamente de ella? Pasaba horas pensando en Harry y lamentablemente ella aparecía en sus últimas imágenes siempre estaban juntos, y ahora que tenían por fin un momento de conversación a solas tenía que mencionarla. Negó con la cabeza – ayer no has reaccionado muy bien con ella

- Simplemente dije la verdad – respondió sin mucho ánimo

- Mione… eres mi mejor amiga y me gustaría que Ginny y tu se llevaran bien porque ella es mi novia, ambas son importantes en mi vida

- Nos llevamos bien – dijo apenada por la actitud que tomo – solo…. Son los nervios Harry debo encontrar pareja antes del viernes

- Demasiado nerviosa – dijo sarcástico, ella lo vio molesta por su comentario – no deberías ponerte tan nerviosa, digo ¿los EXTASIS? eres la mejor bruja sacaras la mejor calificación, el baile alguien te invitara tienes muchos admiradores

- Cierto – respondió.

Se levanto del sillón y se puso en frente de él.

- Seré mas respetosa y amable con Ginny, solo que sus comentarios a veces me agobian pero te prometo que lo intentare.

- Gracias Mione

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa sincera y salió de la sala común. Lo último que deseaba era terminar escuchando como Harry alababa a Ginny y la llenaba de lo encantadora que Ginny resultaba ser, lo contrario de lo que ella conocía pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Harry era su mejor amigo y lo único que deseaba era verlo feliz y si Ginny era su felicidad ella lo respetaba aunque en eso se le fuera la vida, lo amaría hasta más no poder, porque a esas alturas dudaba en dejarlo de querer.

¿Quién de los dos, ella o él? Se pregunto en silencio. Se acostó en el sillón dejando que las horas pasaran. ¿En qué momento su amistad se había enfriado? Sabía que la amistad que se profesaban era tan grande que difícilmente en algún momento se desvanecería, sin embargo, ellos se habían alejado ya no se sentaban horas frente al fuego a conversar de los deberes, él a contarle todo sobre el quidditch a pesar de que no fuera el deporte favorito de Hermione ella se acomodaba a su lado a escucharlo hablar de ello, extrañaba que ella le recordara todo el tiempo que debía terminar los deberes, ¿Qué paso? ¿Era él que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Ginny? O ¿era ella que ocultaba algo imposible de revelar? También extrañaba a Ron pero Hermione, con ella todo era distinto.

El trió dorado se había desvanecido, ahora todo había quedado en el pasado y en los recuerdos, quizás, porque los tres habían dejado de ser aquellos chiquillos rebeldes que se metían en problemas, ni Ron ni él eran más esos niños pequeños con cuerpo debilucho ni ella era aquella niña de cabello revoltoso metida todo el día en sus libros gigantes.

Salió de su nube de pensamientos cuando escucho a algunos compañeros empezar a bajar por las escaleras, entre todos ellos visualizo la melena roja de su novia que al verlo se extendió por su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamo Ginny lanzándose a sus brazos – querido, me has esperado que detalle de tu parte – Harry se sonrojo, en realidad, ni siquiera se percato de que el tiempo había pasado y la mañana se había hecho presente. Él la beso y salieron de la sala común tomados de la mano

Llego al gran comedor para tomar el desayuno del día, vio a Hermione platicar animadamente con Neville. Llegaron hasta ellos, Harry se sentó a lado de Hermione, Ginny junto a Neville y enfrente de Harry debido a que no quedaba un lugar libre para ella junto a su novio.

- Buenos días Ginny – saludo Hermione con una sonrisa

- Buenos días Hermione – respondió al saludo un poco confundida por el cambio de humor de Hermione para con ella

- Me preguntaba si querías ir este fin de semana de compras a Hogsmeade – le dijo Hermione, Ginny se atraganto con el jugo de calabaza - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No, si, ¿tu estas bien? Me estas invitando a ir de compras

- Ginny no seas tan grosera – dijo Harry, sabía que Hermione la estaba invitando debido a que esa mañana él se lo había pedido, y si su amiga se estaba esforzando por ser amable con Ginny lo menos que Ginny podía hacer era responderle el gesto amable.

Ginny lo vio incomoda por el regaño.

- Me parece bien – respondió al final

- Estupendo, Luna ira con nosotras y tengo pesado invitar a Pavarti y Lavender – desvió su mirada saludando al rubio que entraba por la puerta quien le devolvió el gesto acercándose hasta ella

- ¿Tienes pareja al menos? – pregunto Ginny viendo en la dirección de los ojos de la castaña

- Lo tendré para el viernes – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros – alguien mi invitara ¿recuerdas el baile de cuarto año? Todos pensaron que iría sola y realmente fue muy divertido ver a cara de todos cuando aparecí con Víctor Krum entrando por la puerta

Hermione se puso de pie justo en el momento que Draco llego a su lado, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Harry que hasta frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de Hermione y Víctor bailando en el torneo de los tres magos, hizo un sonido con la garganta, el rubio y la castaña se separaron.

- ¿Puedo verte después de clases? – pregunto Draco dirigiéndose a ella después de saludar a Harry y Ginny

- Por supuesto ¿algo importante?

- No tanto, una consulta nada más

Ella asintió, después de que depositara un beso su mejilla camino hasta la mesa de los slytherin. Harry lo observo con recelo

- Draco y tú hacen una pareja interesante – comento Ginny

- No somos pareja Ginny, somos amigos – respondió molesta, sin volverse a sentar empezó a caminar a la salida para dirigirse a su primera clase del día topándose en la entrada con Ron y Luna se detuvo un momento para hablar con Luna y después siguió su camino.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir que son pareja? – dijo Harry molesto. No le agradaba aquella amistad y mucho menos que los confundieran como _pareja _

Se levanto de su lugar. Ginny lo miro confundida y molesta se levanto y salió detrás de él deteniéndolo en el pasillo

- Harry, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás celoso? – pregunto

- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?

- Por Hermione y Malfoy

- Hermione es mi amiga no tendría porque sentir celos

- Pues eso pareció Harry ¿Qué tiene de malo si se hicieran novios? Últimamente ellos han estado muy unidos para nadie sería extraño que de pronto iniciaran una relación

- ¿Hermione y Draco? No, eso es…

- Harry debes aceptarlo… en algún momento con él o con otro Hermione iniciara una relación y si no estás celoso deja de actuar como si lo estuvieras – exclamo molesta, se dio la vuelta y dejo a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione y Draco. Suspiro. No estaba celoso, Hermione era su mejor amiga y quería lo mejor para ella, solo era eso, se preocupaba por que le tocara un buen novio que supiera valorar a la mujer… Hermione era una mujer…sacudió la cabeza, si, una mujer especial.

La vio entrar al salón de pociones, ella había cambiado ya no era la niña… ya no. Entro corriendo detrás de ella, estaba sentada en la primera fila, abría su libro Harry sonrió

- Mione – llamo

- Hola Harry – saludo

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

- Por supuesto – dijo ella ocultando la emoción que le causaba, sentía otra vez a aquellas mariposas aleteando en su interior.

¿Cómo podía ser tan bello? ¿Tan perfecto? Se pregunto internamente, sus ojos verdes, aquellas esmeraldas que siempre denotaban cariño y aquella voz aterciopelada que la hacía temblar cuando mencionaban su nombre. Entonces se percato de que por primera vez en cuatro meses Ginny no estaba pegada a Harry, y es que desde que vencieron a Voldemort la mayoría de sus compañeros regresaron a Hogwarts bajo la dirección de la profesora Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts y profesora de transformaciones; ahora ellos estaban en el mismo grado aunque no con el mismo conocimiento, Harry, Ron y ella siempre serian más avanzados pensó la chica, después de todo habían estado en una guerra - ¿Dónde está Ginny? – pregunto. En realidad la pequeña Wesley no le caía mal era una buena chica aunque a veces solía ser insoportable y con ella poco amable pero si algo le sucediera estaba segura que se sentiría mal por ello.

- Ella se quedo conversando con una de sus amigas – respondió. El profesor de pociones apareció por la puerta, para entonces Ginny estaba a una distancia bastante sorprendente. Ron llego hasta donde estaba Harry y Hermione sentándose al otro lado de esta última.

- ¿Recordamos viejos tiempos? –pregunto sonriendo

- Algo así – contesto Harry compartiendo su sonrisa

- Que milagro – murmuro el pelirrojo cuando la clase estaba empezando – Ginny y tu separados ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están peleando?

- Para nada, solo… no podemos estar todos los días juntos

- ¿Desde cuándo piensan así? – pregunto extrañado Ron

- Desde hoy – murmuro Harry

El profesor de pociones les dirigió una severa mirada - Por favor si van a seguir hablando salgan de mi clase en este preciso momento querido trió dorado

- Perdón – dijeron los tres al unisonó en tono apenado.

Al finalizar la clase los tres salieron del aula conversando animadamente y así continuaron con las otras tres clases y al final de todas parecían felices de haber estado juntos, como en tanto tiempo no lo hacían.

- Extrañaba esta sensación de no tener pendientes – Comento Ron. Sus dos amigos se echaron a reír – en serio Hermione extrañaba tus regaños y que casi me obligaras a terminar todo para quedar libre por la tarde y gracias a que hoy lo hiciste tendré toda la tarde con Luna sin que me este ayudando con mis deberes – puso su rostro apenado

- Hay Ron, siempre tan incumplido en clases – respondió ella, se levanto de un salto – debo irme, quede de verme con Draco después de clases así que iré a buscarlo

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con él – Harry frunció el ceño

Hermione se encogió de hombros – No tengo con quien otro pasarlo – respondió – generalmente Ron siempre está con Luna y tú con Ginny por lo que me quedo sin ustedes y Draco ha compensado esa soledad – dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Ron y Harry se sintieron mal ya que Hermione era la mejor amiga de los dos y cuando tenían un problema ella no dudaba en acudir a ellos sin importarle nada y realmente no le estaban correspondiendo igual

- Hermione – llamo apenado Ron

- No te preocupes Ron yo entiendo que ustedes estén en la etapa del amor a diferencia de mi que no tengo ningún galán – una risa salió de sus labios

- Y cuando haya alguien tienes que venir con nosotros ya que tu diste el visto bueno para nuestras novias he – le dijo Ron provocando otra risa en ella

- Como digas Ron – Hermione se despidió de ellos y entro a un pasillo para ir en búsqueda de su amigo rubio

Ginny apareció justo cuando Harry se decidía a marcharse. Ginny tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo escuchando los murmullos de varias chicas cotillear con otras acerca de la persona que las invito al baile de navidad.

- ¿Vas a invitarme al baile? – pregunto Ginny cuando llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron en el sillón

- Pensé que no tenía que hacerlo – comento él – somos novios es obvio que iremos juntos

- Pero es romántico que te inviten

- ¿Quieres venir al baile de Navidad conmigo, Gin? – pregunto sonriéndole

- Si – respondió ella feliz. Él deposito un beso en sus labios

- Perdóname por lo de la mañana

- Descuida, Hermione es mi amiga solo me preocupa por eso, exclusivamente

Aunque aquello no convencía a Ginny y tenía sus dudas prefirió dejar el tema cerrado no era algo que fuera afectarles. Celos de amigos se dijo a sí misma aunque poco convencida de ello.

_**Continuara…**_

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Espero sus reviews por favor, por fis es súper importante recuerden que siempre son bienvenidos las opiniones. Díganme ¿qué les pareció?**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que me siguieron en **_**Enamorarme de ti. **_**De verdad muchas gracias. **

**Reviews.**

**Mitsuki28**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de _Cuando nadie nos ve. _Gracias por sus comentarios aunque esta vez recibí poquito. Pero bueno lo importante es darles a ustedes una buena historia que leer y espero que esta así lo sea. Me encantan los reviews, espero recibir más opiniones de ustedes.**

**Gracias a: _lucecita11, HHR, Ao0i, Maribel-chan, Galadriel Grandchester _ustedes han seguido mis historias de verdad se los agradezco. ¡Saludos!**

**Por cierto,no me molesta ninguna opinión, de hecho eso es lo que me hace mejorar los capítulos. Recuerden mis fanfics son para ustedes. Espero les guste :D Saludillos**

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 2**

El sábado en la mañana, Pavarti, Luna y Hermione ya estaban en el patio esperando a Lavender y a Ginny a quien visualizaron de lejos tomada de la mano de Harry.

- Creí invitarla solo a ella – comento Hermione, las chicas empezaron a reír

Ginny llego hasta ellas saludando a cada una, Harry la imito. Harry lanzo una mirada a Hermione, una de esas miradas que los hacía comprender que uno necesitaba hablar con el otro, nadie tenía ese poder como ellos incluso Ginny odiaba eso de aquella amistad. Harry aparto a Hermione a unos pasos de las otras tres.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?

- Necesito tu ayuda – Hermione lo miro interrogativa, el continuo – necesito estudiar para los EXTASIS y me preguntaba si podías ayudarme

_Por favor que diga que sí, que diga que si _necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella, ya no soportaba esa actitud que mantenían además así podía sacarle más información sobre su nuevo carácter.

- ¿Ya ves que si hay razones para estar nerviosos?

- Lo sé, tienes razón ¿Me ayudaras? – pregunto poniendo ojos de medio morir

- Oh Harry sabes que sí, yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites ¿Te parece si empezamos a estudiar después del baile de navidad?

- Perfecto – respondió. Hermione sonrió se disponía a marcharse cuando Harry la detuvo – espera – Hermione parpadeo, seña que no entendía. – Solo quiero que platiquemos – se encogió de hombros – últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos

- Eso es porque tienes novia – recalco ella - ¿Crees que a Ginny le importe mucho si después de las compras paseamos un rato tu y yo?

Harry miro a Ginny los observaba atentamente. Él tenía la sensación de que la pelirroja se estaba volviendo paranoica y su mente pensaba cosas raras sobre Hermione y él, pero Hermione era su mejor amiga y si continuaban tan distanciados terminarían por alejarse para siempre, podía perderla. Un escalofrió traspaso su cuerpo solo de pensarlo

- No, no tiene porque – respondió después de aquella extraña sensación - ¿Te veo a las doce?

- Estupendo – respondió. Ella se giro y cuando llego hasta sus compañeras sintió la helada mirada de Ginny pero prefirió ignorarlo tendría una cita… una salida, corrigió. Con Harry y nada de lo que dijera la pelirroja lo arruinaría. Lo que más deseaba era pasar tiempo con su amigo, un tiempo que como Harry dijo no pasaban juntos.

Cuando llegaron a Hosgmeade la mayoría de las tiendas por obvias razones estaban bastante llenas.

- Perfecto ¿aquí conseguiremos un vestido?

- Lo conseguiremos Ginny – Lavender rodo los ojos – se positiva ¿quieres?

Entraron a la tienda Lavender, Pavarti y Ginny se volvieron locas al ver tantos vestidos. Hermione y Luna prefirieron tomarlo con calma cuando las otras tres llevaban cinco vestidos ellas apenas llevaban dos.

- ¿¡Adivinen con quien iré al baile! – grito eufórica Ginny, todas la vieron como bicho raro

- Con Harry – exclamo Lavender – todo el castillo lo sabe, es tu novio ¿Lo olvidaste?

Hermione y Luna se taparon los labios para que no estallaran en una carcajada.

- ¿Ya tienes pareja Hermione? – pregunto con cierto recelo por burlarse de ella

- Si – respondió tranquilamente

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién es?

- Sorpresa Ginny – respondió guiñándole el ojo – ya lo veras

- Hermione siempre nos sorprende ¿No es así? – dijo Parvati sonriendo

- Es mi especialidad, sorprender a las personas – Bromeo, sus _amigas _estallaron en risa a diferencia de Ginny.

Al medio día después de probarse tres vestidos Luna y Hermione salieron de la tienda con sus compras en la mano.

- ¿Qué les sucede? Llevan casi veinte vestidos probándose

- Te aseguro que elegirán uno de los cinco primeros que se probaron

Luna empezó a reír.

- No comprendo cómo soportas a Lavender y Pavarti

- Oh, me hago la sorda o me pongo tapones en el oído

- ¿No te agrada Ginny cierto? – pregunto, Hermione se tomo un minuto antes de responder

- Nos llevábamos bien – explico – pero después de la guerra cuando Harry y ella regresaron, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado

- Celos – murmuro Luna – esas cosas son siempre causa de discusión. Ginny tiene celos de ti

- No entiendo porque

- Por Harry obvio – respondió Luna como si no fuera la gran cosa – él te tiene un cariño especial

- Pues es una tontería, Harry es su novio y yo solo soy… su mejor amiga

- Muchas veces, los mejores amigos son las mejores parejas. Todos pensaron y me incluyo, que en algún momento Harry y tu terminarían juntos, por la manera en que se miran, por como platican, aquel extraño contacto visual que tienen para entenderse o la manera en que uno termina las frases del otro, supongo, que Ginny se dio cuenta que si no ponía distancia entre ustedes… algo podía suceder

Hermione se quedo sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquello era absurdo ¿o no? Harry jamás se fijaría en ella, solo era su mejor amiga, su hermana. Hermione se echo a reír

- No, todo menos un Harry y Hermione por siempre – le dijo ante la mirada confusa de la rubia – aunque no eres la primera que me lo comenta Draco insiste a menudo en que Harry tiene un amor por mi pero que es demasiado torpe para darse cuenta

- Te llevas muy bien con Draco he

- Si, es un chico bastante agradable. Una guerra nos hace cambiar a todos, creo que a muchos nos ayudo a descubrir cosas nuevas y a madurar de una forma diferente.

Hermione suspiro recordando aquellos días, definitivamente muchos habían cambiado.

Las otras tres chicas salieron de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Harry – Grito Ginny cuando él apareció por la calle, agito su mano saludando provocando que sus acompañantes siguieran el rumbo de su mirada, él también la saludo, cuando llego hasta ella le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dirigió a Hermione

- ¿Lista? ¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitas?

- Estas hablando como la chica de la tienda – respondió riendo – muy lista

Ginny los miro enfada - ¿Viniste por Hermione?

- Si, iremos a dar un paseo

- ¿En serio? Ok, vamos entonces

- No – exclamo Harry. Luna, Pavarti y Lavender se despidieron al ver que las cosas se iban a poner un poco difíciles.

- No tenemos que discutir – intervino Hermione – podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión

- No Mione, tú y yo iremos a dar un paseo como quedamos – dijo, después regreso su atención a su novia - Ginny tienes que entender que Mione es mi mejor amiga y no voy a alejarme de ella quizás para ti no es importante pero para mí su amistad si lo es.

Tomo la mano de Hermione y se alejo dejando a Ginny con la palabra en la boca. Ella pego un pequeño grito

- ¡Me lo quiere robar!

- ¿En serio? Yo creo que solo son amigos

- Por favor Luna, mírala se fue tomada de la mano de Harry en vez de decirme que los acompañara – exclamo – es una fichita…

- Ginny, son amigos desde hace casi siete años mucho antes de que Harry al menos te viera de otra forma, han vivido cosas que honestamente… tu nunca vivirás con él por lo tanto es natural que les guste pasar tiempo de amigos – explico la rubia – además Harry es tu novio, y según tú, un día se casaran y Herms saldrá de su vida para siempre

Ginny sonrió con orgullo ante aquella explicación. – _cierto, Harry siempre será mío _– luna al ver su reacción rodo los ojos, al menos dejaría en paz a Hermione y Harry, se marcho en dirección hacia el castillo sonriendo feliz porque sabía que Hermione estaría contenta con Harry, ella era una gran chica y realmente le caía tan bien que si podía ayudarla lo haría encantada. Se topo con Ron en el camino

- Ron – exclamo abrazando a su novio

- ¿Dónde estabas mi pequeña Luna? – pregunto dándole un beso en los labios

- Comprando cosas

- Cosas, muy bien. Te estaba buscando hay algo en particular que quiero preguntarte

- ¿Así? Pues dime de qué se trata Ronni – Luna se colgó de su brazo caminando juntos hacia el enorme castillo pero él le tomo la mano y mirándola a los ojos le dio un beso al separarse le dedico una sonrisa

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile de navidad?

- ¡Oh Ron! Por supuesto que sí. Lo abrazo con fuerza compartiendo un beso.

Aquellos paisajes tan hermosos de Hogwarts sería una de las miles de cosas que extrañarían. Harry y Hermione se sentaron bajo la copa de un árbol.

- ¿Y qué quería Malfoy el otro día? Te fuiste muy deprisa a buscarlo

- Oh, necesitaba ayuda con una tarea de transformaciones no se le da muy bien

- Mione – ella lo miro ante aquel tono extraño - ¿Te gusta Malfoy?

- ¿¡Que! ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamo – es mi amigo – arrugo la frente ante aquella pregunta, que molesto ahora hasta él pensaba cosas raras entre Draco y ella

- No te enfades – le dijo – es solo que pasas demasiado tiempo con él

- Creo que ya les he dicho muchas veces, a ti y a Ron, que solo somos amigos no hay nada entre nosotros – respondió – mira hagamos una promesa – levanto su dedo meñique en el aire – si Draco me llegara a gustar o empezara una relación con él o con otra persona serás la primera persona en saberlo

Harry la miro con el ceño un poco fruncido, ¿Cuándo Draco le guste? ¿Cabe esa posibilidad? ¿Qué hacia le reclamaba? ¿Con que derecho? Él tenía novia, Ron también ¿Por qué Hermione no podía enamorarse y tener un novio? Suspiro. Que podía hacer, extendió su dedo meñique y lo entrelazo con ella.

Electricidad, eso sintió. Una onda eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que él la tocaba, cada vez que la veía y le sonreía, cada vez que escuchaba su voz o respiraba su olor. ¿Draco y ella? Por supuesto en otra vida o quizás ni en otra porque probablemente se enamoraría de Harry una y otra vez, cuantas veces se pudiera sin importar que su amor no fuera correspondido, aunque a veces el dolor fuera un clavo trazando líneas en su cuerpo se volvería a enamorar de él.

- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

- No – respondió. En realidad si tenía – descuida, no es que no haya recibido invitación de hecho muchos me han invitado pero no he aceptado

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto. Miro al cielo aparentando que no le importaba del todo su respuesta pero lo cierto es, que estaba escuchando atento

- Por tonta – se levanto de un salto y se paro en frente de él – bailemos

Harry la observo de los pies a la cabeza, llevaba unos jeans ajustados acompañado de una sudadera blanca y un suéter delgado color azul marino, llevaba unos cómodos tenis y su cabello ondulado estaba suelto cayendo por su espalda hasta la cintura, sus ojos marrones lo veían con ternura y en su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas por el frio dándole un toque especial. Hermione era hermosa y de la niña de once años definitivamente no quedaba nada.

- ¿Sin música? – tomo su mano poniéndose de pie

- No se necesita música cuando se puede bailar al son del viento

Harry empezó a reír ante aquella admirable filosofía. Paso su mano por la pequeña cintura de Hermione y la pego a él. Ella se sonrojo ante aquel contacto tan intimo era la primera vez que estaban tan pegados el uno al otro, tanto que su pierna podía sentir el contacto con la intimidad de Harry y que sus senos se pegaban al pecho de él. Supuso que Harry no lo noto porque su rostro no mostraba ni una gota de nerviosismo. Error él también lo sentía pero lo extraño es que se sentía extremadamente a gusto con aquella sensación y por primera vez en su vida sintió un deseo extraño recorrer su cuerpo. Se mentalizo y poco a poco empezaron a bailar lentamente al son del viento como ella dijo.

Emprendieron la marcha al castillo conversando de cualquier tontería que se les ocurría.

Cuando entraron al castillo eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, Harry la llevaba abrazada y ella a él con aquel rubor en sus mejillas por estar en compañía del hombre que amaba, de la razón de su existir, ambos reían divertidos y encantados recordando cada detalle de sus aventuras

- Harry – dijo la pelirroja de pie en la sala común – estaba esperándote

La sonrisa de los dos amigos se desvaneció, Harry deshizo el abrazo no quería problemas con Ginny era su novia y a pesar de aquel carácter difícil que solía tener la amaba. Se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y le planto un beso. El corazón de Hermione pareció romperse mientras que los otros chicos que se encontraban en la sala común gritaron una ovación ante aquel beso. Ella se aparto unos pasos y después subió las escaleras hacia su estancia correspondiente.

- Hermione – saludaron Lavender y Pavarti - ¿Cómo te fue con Harry?

- Bien – respondió levantando una ceja – no piensen cosas raras Harry es mi mejor amigo

- Lo sabemos, solo preguntábamos

Hermione suspiro. Se metió al baño y después de un rato salió bañada y lista para dormirse. Sus compañeras no estaban en la habitación eran las siete probablemente estaban cenando pero perdió el hambre ante aquel beso que su amor le dio a su novia, al menos se quedaba con el recuerdo de un tarde preciosa junto a él

Alguien llamo a la puerta, abrió era una jovencita de cabello negro de segundo año.

- La directora McGonagall quiere verte en su oficina ahora mismo – le dijo. Hizo una reverencia para irse pero se volteo enseguida y extendió un papel - ¿me das tu autógrafo?

Hermione rio – no soy una heroína, en serio

- Para mí lo eres, por favor – Hermione le sonrió, tomo el papel entre sus manos y le regalo la firma que aquella niña le pidió – Samanta puedes decirme Sam

- Perfecto, aquí tienes. Entro a la habitación, se puso unos jeans y una playera. Salió de su cuarto en la sala común estaban Ron, Luna, Harry y Ginny la saludaron

- Hey donde te fuiste ni siquiera te despediste – reclamo Harry con cierta molestia

- A mi habitación a darme un baño y ahora voy de salida

- ¿una cita? – pregunto con picardía Ginny

- No – respondió Hermione con desconcierto ¿esa chica solo pensaba en citas? – ¿Solo piensas en citas? como sea, debo irme. Nos vemos después.

Llamo a la puerta dos veces, antes de que la puerta se abriera, al fondo en aquel escritorio en el que vio tantas veces a Dumbledore, ahora en esa silla estaba la profesora McGonagall con un ademan le pidió que se sentara y ella lo hizo.

- Buenas noches profesora McGonagall – saludo Hermione sentándose en el lugar indicado

- Buenas noches Hermione – se levando de la silla y camino hasta la mini sala donde se encontraba Hermione, adoraba a esa niña era como una hija para ella – sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti por tus buenas notas, has cumplido con todas las expectativas que tenia de ti, estoy segura que te graduaras con honores es por eso que quiero pedirte algo

- Gracias por sus cumplidos

- Son verdades Hermione. Quiero nombrarte prefecta nuevamente no hay nadie mejor que tu para hacerlo, y la chica que estaba ha pedido retirarse por cuestiones personales

- Profesora McGonagall yo…

- Lo dejaste por ayudar a Harry ¿querrías volver hacer prefecta?

Hermione empezó a reír feliz y abrazo a la profesora. Su respuesta era un sí definitivo.

- Entonces, a partir de hoy dormirás en tu nueva habitación – palmeo las dos manos en un aplauso y después le dijo que podía retirarse.

Salió de la oficina y caminaba rumbo al séptimo piso cuando a lo lejos visualizo aquellos cabellos rubios.

- Draco – Grito, él volteo a verla con una sonrisa que se borro en el instante en que ella se aventó a abrazarlo y cayeron al suelo

- Muy bien, yo también te extrañaba Herms – rió.

- Tonto, ¡Soy prefecta!

- Sorprendente no me lo esperaba – dijo irónico - ¿Por qué será?

Ella le dio un leve golpe en el pecho, se levantaron del suelo. Entraron a la sala común de gryffindor riendo y charlando se acomodaron en el sillón. Sus amigos la vieron extrañados, Harry abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura lo mismo que Ron a Luna. Ron se aclaro la garganta y la castaña y el rubio lo voltearon a ver.

- Soy prefecta – dijo Hermione con orgullo

- Es prefecta – repitió Draco haciendo un gesto demostrativo con la mano como si de una pieza única se tratara – tachan

- Increíble – dijo Ron, que se levanto para abrazarla. Entre ellos no había rencores, tenían una bonita amistad aunque claro un poco distante desde que salía con Luna, quien también la felicito. Harry se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente, ella se aferro a él feliz.

- Felicidades Mione

- Gracias – respondió

Después cada uno volvió con su pareja, Draco se puso de pie y después de despedirse se fue desapareciendo de la habitación.

- ¿No deberías quitarle puntos por irse con ese hechizo? – Comento Ron con saña – vamos quítale unos puntitos

Hermione rio – por supuesto que no

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto con recelo Harry

- Porque es mi amigo – respondió ella, se despidió de sus amigos y tarareando una canción subió a la que sería su nueva habitación.

Se tiro en la cama, feliz. Por fin tenía su cuarto sola sin tener que soportar a Lavander y Parvarti, no es que las odiara, en ese tiempo habían fraternizado un poco y podía considerarlas amigas en segundo grado, todo rencor entre ellas especialmente con Lavender se había esfumado. Pero nada era tan maravilloso como tener su privacidad.

- Demasiado feliz solo por ser prefecta ¿no creen?

- Es Hermione

- No será que…

- Basta Ginny por favor, Ron y yo somos sus amigos y pasamos mucho tiempo sin separarnos y no por eso fuimos novios o tuvimos una relación – exclamo Harry molesto. Estaba harto de escuchar como la ponían de novia de Malfoy no sabía porque pero le causaba un coraje interno.

- Ron si tuvo una relación con ella

- De dos días, producto del triunfo de la batalla nada más

- Eso es cierto – respondió Ron viendo el fastidio en los ojos de su mejor amigo

Harry subió a su habitación dejando a Ginny por enésima vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. De verdad que a veces era demasiado infantil. Se acostó en su cama, suspiro recordando el paseo de ese día y como se sintió bailando con Hermione, se sonrojo al ver como después de tanto tiempo apenas se daba cuenta de lo bonita que Hermione le resultaba. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamiento ¿Hermione le gustaba? No… eso era imposible en toda la extendió de la palabra.

Por fin el día tan esperado para las alumnas de Hogwarts llegó. Las chicas iban de aquí allá hablando de las millones cosas que harían para lucir fantásticas. Hermione prefirió ocultarse la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca, Harry y Ron se entretuvieron jugando el quidditch realmente estar a fuera del castillo era mucho mejor en los días de baile, al menos hasta la hora esperada, porque siempre estaban las mujeres peleando por quien iría con quien o aquellas que no tenían una pareja y buscaban a la ultima hora preguntándole a una cantidad de hombres, otras que lloraban porque no consiguieron nada y las que se burlaban porque si lo tenía. Después de casi siete años conocían aquella rutina como la palma de su mano.

Eran las ocho menos cuarto, Harry y Ron estaban en la sala común

- ¿Crees que Herms vaya al baile? – pregunto Ron

- Si lo creo – respondió Harry. Antes de que Ron dijera alguna palabra estaba pensando precisamente en eso, quien sería su pareja

- ¿Tú crees? Ojala que sí, porque la pobre compro todo y no sería justo que se quedara leyendo sus millones de libros ¿no crees?

- No me sorprendería que fuera, en cuarto año todos pensamos que no asistirá y vaya sorpresa nos llevamos cuando apareció con Víctor Krum además ella me dijo que tenía pareja de baile

- Pero él no está aquí

Harry iba a decir algo cuando vieron que Ginny bajaba por las escaleras de mujeres con un vestido rosa y un complicado peinado que recogía todo su cabello pelirrojo, el maquillaje ni hablar como usualmente lo llevaba impecable, llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

- Como me veo – pregunto dando una vuelta con elegancia

- Te ves muy bien – respondió Harry

- ¿Solo bien? – volvió a preguntar levantando una ceja

- Comprende Ginny – dijo su hermano – no te ofendas pero no haces un gran cambio, siempre estas maquillada y súper arreglada es obvio que no nos sorprendas – Ron regreso si vista a Harry para informarle que se iría pero abrió la boca como si fuera a desprenderse - Increíble…

Harry lo miro confundido, vio a Ginny que parecía igual o más sorprendida y giro su vista en dirección a la que su amigo y su novia tenían, sus pupilas se dilataron al verla, por Merlín y los magos del universo, lucia simplemente hermosa con aquel vestido verde esmeralda y largo que encajaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando su cintura y sus pechos, caía en una falda suelta que tenía una abertura desde la mitad de la pierna hasta el tobillo, lo acompañaba con unas zapatillas plateadas, su cabello castaño y ondulado estaba recogido ladeado dejando el pelo suelto a un lado de su cara, si bien no era el peinado más sofisticado la hacía lucir maravillosa, y su maquillaje era sencillamente natural

- Mione… te ves…estas… luces…. – tartamudeaba Harry sin poder apartar la vista de ella que se sonrojo ante la mirada del amor de su vida

- Hermosa – completo aquella voz que los hizo girar a todos. Draco Malfoy apareció con un traje de gala negro y una sonrisa en sus labios sin apartar la vista de Hermione que le devolvió la sonrisa

- Gracias Draco, tu también luces muy guapo

Que Draco estuviera ahí, que la mirara de esa manera, que ella le devolviera el cumplido, que se acercara hasta ella y le ofreciera su mano, que ella la tomara y bajara con su ayuda los últimos dos peldaños sin dejar de verlo, solo podía significar una cosa, Draco Malfoy era su pareja de baile.

Harry frunció el ceño molesto, lo mismo que Ron mientras que Ginny sonrió, estaba segura que pronto ellos se harían novios y Hermione dejaría de ser una amenaza para ella, a pesar de estar segura del amor de Harry por ella sentía, no podía evitar aquel temor en su corazón

- ¿Nos vamos? Ella asintió. Salieron de la sala común ella tomada del brazo de Draco. Harry jalo a Ginny para salir detrás de ellos y Ron se dirigió a buscar a Luna aun sorprendido por aquella belleza de Hermione

- Si que sabe lucirse – dijo Ron sentado en una mesa del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, el salón estaba adornado de color blanco parecido al del torneo de los tres magos, con algunas velas en el aire dando al cielo un toque de encanto.

- Siempre lo hace ¿No? – respondió Harry, Ginny bailaba con Luna en la pista y como hace algunos años Ron y él estaban sentados.

Harry observaba a Hermione sin apartar su vista de ella, parecía feliz bailando con Draco, danzaba y saltaba al ritmo de la música. Si el jugo de calabaza fueron whisky en ese momento ya estaría borracho, sentía una oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo al verla tan maravillada con aquel rubio, la estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga con Draco Malfoy

- Lo dejaste con la boca abierta – dijo Draco bailando con Hermione

- Justo lo que quería – respondió ella soltando una risita

- De verdad luces increíble

- Gracias Draco, por invitarme esta noche

- Lo haría esta y muchas veces más, porque eres la pareja perfecta – sonrió, Hermione se sonrojo ante aquella extraña pero perfecta sonrisa

- ¿Vas a bailar conmigo? – exclamo Ginny. Harry la miro con molestia pero se levanto de la silla y se fue a bailar con ella lo mismo que Ron y Luna. Ginny llenaba de besos a Harry que si bien le correspondía seguía perdido atento a los movimientos de su mejor amiga, para su suerte Ginny pareció no darse cuenta.

A las dos de la madrugada cuando el baile termino los alumnos regresaron a sus aposentos. Durante el baile la directora McGonagall anuncio a la nueva prefecta de gryffindor a quien todos felicitaron y que tenían dos semanas de vacaciones empezando en dos días. De regreso Harry no se topo con Hermione algo que le causa cierto disgusto.

**_Continuara…_**

**Ojala les haya gustado, y espero recibir reviews. Gracias por leer.**

**Mitsuki28**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de _Cuando nadie nos ve. _**

**Gracias a todos los que han venido siguiendo mis fanfics, gracias por su reviews. Espero recibir comentario en este capítulo.**

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero me enferme u.u gracias por su paciencia.**

**Ahh y ya vi HARRY POTTER LA RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTA _PARTE 2_ me fascino. Si los momentos Harry y Hermione fueron pocos. Pero especiales. Ellos siempre estarán juntos para mí y para los que amen esta pareja.**

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 3**

La mañana siguiente en el gran comedor se encontraron con ella. Harry la vio sentada desayunando y pensó que a pesar de que no llevaba el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje seguía viéndose hermosa con aquel pantalón de mezclilla y la playera azul marino, su cabello estaba recogido en una simple cola alta con sus siempre cabellos alborotados saliendo dándole un toque tierno.

- Hermione – saludo Ron - ¿Te irás con tus padres?

- No, me quedare aquí en Hogwarts – respondió llevándose un pan tostado a la boca después de comerlo prosiguió - ¿Y ustedes?

- Si, iremos a la madriguera ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

- No lo creo Ron – dijo ella – en realidad quiero pasar la última navidad aquí en Hogwarts – Draco, la saludo desde la otra mesa y ella devolvió el gesto

- ¿él también se quedara aquí? – pregunto Harry sentándose a su lado junto con Ginny

- No, él se irá a su casa según me conto quiere hacer algunos arreglos – comento tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros, había descubierto que Harry le tenía ciertos celos al rubio algo interesante se dijo a sí misma - ¿Iras a la madriguera?

- No lo sé – respondió después de hacer un gesto pensativo – en realidad lo que dices sobre pasar la ultima navidad en Hogwarts suena interesante después de todo pase muchas navidades aquí

- Antes de que tuvieras una novia – interrumpió Ginny – iras con nosotros, Harry

- No lo sé Ginny – dijo él molesto. No era su madre para que le dijera que hacer

- Hogwarts ha sido tu hogar por mucho tiempo ¿No Harry? – Dijo Ron – si quieres quedarte hazlo quizás quieras despedirte de este lugar además Hermione estará aquí no estarás solo, te diría que me quedare con ustedes pero debido a lo de Fred – eso ultimo con cierta tristeza en su voz

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamo Ginny – Harry acordamos pasar juntos esta navidad

- Ginny basta – recrimino Ron – no eres su madre y si quiere quedarse deberías apoyarlo en su decisión

- Pero…

- Me quedare – dijo Harry – además así no te quedas sola Mione y ustedes pueden estar solo en familia por la pérdida de Fred

- Tú eres de la familia Harry

- Ginny quieres dejarlo en paz – volvió a insistir Ron – me parece bien, Harry

Hermione no menciono ninguna palabra, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, dos semanas a solas con Harry, sería su mejor navidad.

Por la tarde mientras Harry se besaba con Ginny y Ron con Luna; Hermione entro a la sala común junto a Draco ambos charlando y riendo como dos viejos amigos.

- Draco y yo estábamos recordando algunas anécdotas – dijo cuando todos los vieron extrañados

- ¿Tienes anécdotas con él? – Pregunto Ron – si la mayor parte del tiempo pasaron odiándose

- Pues… sin querer las tenemos – dijo Draco riendo – como la vez en que me dio un puñetazo, le decía que en realidad pega fuerte

Hermione lanzo una risita. Harry nuevamente frunció el seño

- O cuando lo convirtieron en hurón – dijo Hermione riendo

- De ahí su apodo – apunto Ron riendo junto con ellos

- ¿Por qué se han puesto a recordar? – pregunto Harry

- Porque cuando veníamos por el pasillo de enfermería mientras hacíamos las rondas estaba un grupito de gryffindor nos grito _del odio al amor solo hay un paso: ¡El amor! _

- Eso es verdad – dijo Ginny

- No para todos – respondió Draco – en fin, debo irme Mione, aun me faltan algunas cosas por empacar

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Draco negó. Deposito un beso en su mejilla y salió del a sala común.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Imito Ron jugando con sus ojos - ¡bésalo!

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? – Exclamo Hermione enfadada – vuelve hacer eso y te dejo sin dientes. Sus amigos empezaron a reír. Hermione subió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despedía de Draco mientras que Harry de Ginny y Ron.

- Suerte – le dijo Draco riendo, ella comprendía aquella indirecta le saco la lengua en broma.

Después de que Draco subiera al expreso de Hogwarts se despidió de Ron y Luna y por ultimo le deseo buen viaje a Ginny que la miro de mal humor. Harry y Hermione esperaron a que el expreso se fuera y regresaron juntos al castillo.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – pregunto él. Ella accedió. Caminaron sin rumbo por los alrededores hasta llegar al lago - ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa?

- Porque quería pasar navidad en Hogwarts

- Mentirosa

- Porque creí que querrías estar aquí aunque no lo dijeras y necesitabas un empujón

Harry rió. Ella siempre se adelantaba a sus actos, como es que se conocían tan bien.

- Además mis padres se fueron a un viaje turístico y no estarán en casa – agrego – que te parece si vamos a Hosgmeade y compramos algunas cosas para hacer una cena navideña en la sala común o mi habitación

- Me parece una idea estupenda – respondió ayudándola a ponerse de pie – en tu habitación, seguramente la sala común estará llena por algunos otros estudiantes que se quedan estos días

- ¿Quieres que invitemos a alguien? – pregunto intentando no sonar desilusionada, ya que quería ese tiempo solo con él

- Quisiera que estemos solos si no te incomoda – respondió con un leve sonrojo

- No me incomoda me agrada tu idea – le dijo, tomo su mano entrelazándola con la de ella y caminaron rumbo a Hogsmeade conversando de cualquier cosa que se les pudiera ocurrir

Dos semanas solos, estupendo. Harry no comprendía porque se sentía tan feliz a su lado, amaba a Ginny con toda el alma pero todo con Hermione era sumamente diferente. Hermione lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo que le gustaba o desagradaba, completaba sus frases, caminaban a la par, bromeaban y se expresaba libremente.

Hermione escogió todo lo que necesitaban y él pago, ella lo acepto a regañadientes ya que realmente no sentía justo que el pagara todo

- ¿Sigues molesta porque yo pague? – pregunto de regreso

- No

- Si lo estas – Hermione llevaba un gesto de molestia algo que a Harry le resultaba gracioso. Se quedo a unos metros de ella sabiendo que por indigna seguiría caminando, toco el frio suelo y recogió un poco de nieve con sus manos con una sonrisa traviesa lo aventó con fuerza estrellándolo en el cabello de su amiga.

Hermione se quedo de pie ante el contacto frio de la bola de nieve y se giro con sorpresa en sus ojos, dejo las bolsas de compras en el suelo y corrió hacia Harry recogiendo nieve con sus manos, Harry corría riendo, ella lanzo la nieve y choco con la espalda de él. Harry volvió hacerlo después de unos minutos cuando ambos estaban llenos de nieve y el frio empezaba a penetrar sus ropas, él la cogió de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y cayendo en el suelo lleno de nieve. Ambos reían felices incluso más cuando empezó a nevar, ella estaba acostada en el suelo y él quedo arriba de ella con su rostro en el hueco de cuello.

Devolvió su vista a ella para quedar de frente, tenían una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Harry paso unos de sus dedos acariciando la mejilla de la castaña, por unos minutos desvió la vista en aquellos labios carnosos y sintió un deseo enorme de besarla, volvió a verla directo a los ojos y se perdieron mutuamente en los ojos del otro, chocolate y esmeralda se encontraron, se acerco lentamente casi podían sentir la respiración de ella en él y sin poder evitarlo Hermione cerró los ojos y él también lo hizo justo en el momento que desaparecía aquella separación de sus labios con los de ella, Hermione sintió que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, Harry la estaba besando, aquel beso que tanto anhelaba estaba ahí pasando y no era un sueño, se estaban besando. Harry sintió el aliento fresco de Hermione, no pudo evitarlo la beso, estaba besando a su mejor amiga y aunque su sexto sentido le decía que se apartara no lo hizo, porque era el mejor beso de su vida, sus labios se acoplaron perfectamente el uno con el otro, no se comparaba con el beso húmedo de Cho, ni con los besos reclamantes de Ginny, este era suave y delicado como Hermione, era tierno y dulce como ella, sentía nuevamente los redondos y perfectos pechos de Hermione aplastándose contra él y deseo más, profundizo aquel beso que ella correspondió de la misma forma que él, ambos se dejaron llevar perdiéndose en el espacio y en el tiempo sin importarle nada. Se separaron cuando el aire empezaba a faltarles, se quedaron viendo y después de otro beso, hicieron caso a sus sentidos y se levantaron del suelo separándose.

- Mione yo…

- Mejor no digas nada – dijo ella sonrojada y apenada, aunque internamente estaba maravillada – dejémoslo en que… ¡había un muérdago! – soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió provocando la risa de Harry

Harry recogió las bolsas de compras y después de darle su abrigo a Hermione regresaron abrazados al castillo sin más comentarios.

- Entonces mañana preparare todo y tendremos nuestra cena navideña

- Me parece perfecto nos vemos mañana entonces

Harry subió a su habitación, estaba solo sus compañeros se habían ido de vacaciones y la habitación era exclusivamente suya – que bien se siente – se tiro en su cama cerrando los ojos, saboreo sus labios recordando el sabor de los labios de su mejor amiga daría lo que fuera por probarlos otra vez pensó y se levanto de golpe ante tal pensamiento. El tenía una novia, Ginny. Y besar a Hermione había estado mal muy mal. A pesar de que se tranquilizo no pudo evitar que aquel extraño calor recorriera su cuerpo pensando en su mejor amiga por alguna extraña razón la deseaba desde hace unos días y le molestaba verla con Draco. Se metió a la ducha para bajarse cualquier calentura.

Hermione se durmió enseguida perdida en el recuerdo de aquel fantástico beso, sintiendo como él parecía desearla y reclamando lo que era suyo, porque sin que él supiera ella era suya.

Hermione se despertó temprano arreglando cada parte de su habitación, coloco una mesa en el centro del cuarto adornada con unas velas y flores, y a unos metros coloco otra mesa donde iría la cena.

- ¡Hermione! – escucho el grito de Harry desde la sala común, ya eran más o menos las doce del día. Si que había dormido ese chico pensó. Bajo las escaleras saludándolo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, un gesto que a él le pareció de lo más tierno e incluso se sintió bien.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué los gritos?

Por un momento a él se le olvido lo que iba a decir después lo recordó.

- Se nos olvido un detalle – dijo con un gesto pensativo ella lo miro interrogante - ¿Cómo subiré a tu habitación si está encantada para que ningún hombre suba?

- Oh eso – él levanto una ceja ante la falta de preocupación de su amiga – te olvidas Harry que estas en presencia de una las mejores brujas del mundo mágico – dijo con cierto orgullo, Harry empezó a reír

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No, mejor nos vemos a las siete en mi habitación. Deferatur – dijo y sonrió desapareciendo de la vista de Harry

Ella lo haría todo, quería darle una sorpresa y una navidad inolvidable después de todo; pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando segundos después Harry apareció en el cuarto

- No me parece justo además no tengo nada que hacer

Hermione empezó a reír así que el resto del día ambos cocinaron en la cocina implantada con magia, rieron e incluso tomaron vino. Antes de la cena Harry se retiro de la habitación para darle tiempo a Hermione de arreglarse lo mismo que él.

Se apareció en aquella habitación, aun lado de la cama estaba Hermione con un vestido corto de un solo tirante grueso, color azul marino y ajustado al cuerpo por arriba de las rodillas, llevaba unos tacones altos que le combinaban y esta vez sus cabellos estaban sueltos pero perfectamente acomodados. Él por su parte lucia un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa casualmente de color azul marino, zapatos de vestir y el cabello desordenado por más que se hubiera esmerado en peinarlo.

Orchideous – murmuro y unas orquídeas aparecieron en su mano, Hermione rió – te ves hermosa Mione – extendió el ramo de orquídeas y ella las tomo poniéndolas en un jarrón de agua – todo se ve sensacional

- Lo hicimos juntos

- El final no – dijo repasando la habitación adornada con velas y objetos navideños

- En ese caso, me alegra haber logrado mi cometido – respondió en agradecimiento. Harry se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios algo que sorprendió a Hermione, lo cierto era que Harry desde que entro a su cuarto y la vio deseo volver a besarla. Ella no se movió y en un segundo Harry le dio un beso y ella correspondió con la misma ternura de la vez anterior.

- ¿Ya quieres cenar? – pregunto Hermione cuando terminaron de besarse

- ¿Te parece si platicamos un rato antes? – ella asintió. Trajo dos copas de vino le dio una a Harry y se quedo una ella.

Desde la habitación de Hermione se podía ver el gran lago y el puente que lo adornaba. Hermione se perdió viendo la oscuridad del lago y el cielo.

- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto Harry

- En como ha pasado el tiempo – respondió ella - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que venimos a Hogwarts?

El asintió – como también recuerdo el día en que entraste al vagón en que estábamos Ron y yo, y como reparaste mis lentes

Hermione sonrió – esa vez nunca me paso por la mente que terminaríamos siendo buenos amigos, ni que al llegar a Hogwarts enfrentaríamos tantos peligros, o que combatiríamos juntos

- ¿Tuviste miedo alguna vez, Mione?

Ella suspiro y pensó su respuesta. Después de otro suspiro asintió con la cabeza

- Tuve miedo de perderte – dijo – cuando acudiste a Voldemort pensé que te perdería

Harry la abrazo al notar que algunas lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

- Yo también tuve miedo de perderte – murmuro en su oído – pero para ser honesto, no sé que habría hecho sin ti

- Te quiero – susurro ella al tiempo que retiro su rostro del hombro de Harry y con delicadeza deposito un beso en los labios de su amigo. Minutos después se sentaron en la mesa que Hermione había colocado en el centro de la habitación, con un chasquido de sus dedos la cena empezó a servirse – Harry sonreía encantado por aquel acto interesante

- No cabe duda que eres la mejor bruja del mundo

Hermione empezó a reír y a Harry le pareció que aquella risa era una melodía.

Después de cenar salieron a los jardines, varios de sus compañeros estaban en el gran comedor y en sus salas comunes. Los profesores ese día simplemente desaparecían. Según Harry se encerraban en la dirección y festejaban juntos la navidad.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- Te gusto bailar conmigo y al son del viento he – dijo Hermione riendo

- Me gusto bailar contigo pero esta vez bailaremos con música

saco la varita e invocando un hechizo hizo aparecer en el pasto de nieve una grabadora muggle de pilas, Hermione sonrió encantada y más aun cuando una pista de cemento sin nieve apareció bajo sus pies – para poder bailar – dijo Harry, hizo otro movimiento y _When i look at you _empezó a sonar. Harry pasó su mano por la cintura de Hermione, ella rodeo su cuello jugando con su cabello y empezaron a bailar, dando vueltas en la pista dejándose llevar por la melodía y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Cuando la música termino se quedaron de pie abrazados como dos enamorados o al menos Hermione lo era, se separaron Hermione sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora quería besarlo y lo hizo unió sus labios con los de él, y él respondió el beso fascinado

- ¿Otro muérdago? – pregunto riendo sin soltar la cintura de Hermione

- Otro muérdago – respondió

- Muchos muérdagos – añadió ella

Y vino otro beso por parte de él, no sabía porque pero el sabor de los labios de Hermione le gustaba demasiado el probarlos, el besarse había abierto una puerta entre ellos, una puerta diferente a la amistad. A las doce de la noche empezó a nevar y sonando las campanadas se abrazaron deseándose una feliz navidad. Regresaron al cuarto de Hermione y después de limpiar toda la habitación se recostaron en la cama de la chica.

- Me la pase muy bien Mione – dijo dándole un beso en los labios

- Te volverás adicto

- No puedo quejarme, me gusta esta adicción

Los próximos dos días se la pasaron conversando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría, y sin querer se besaban por los pasillos cuando nadie los veía. Harry a duras penas pensaba en Ginny cuando estaba con ella.

- Ven corre – la tomo de la mano corriendo hacia la torre de astronomía. Eran las nueve de la noche iban con la capa de invisibilidad

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Te daré tu regalo atrasado de navidad – le dijo riendo

Llegaron a la torre de astrología y desde una venta él señalo el cielo completamente estrellado y se quedaron un segundos viéndolo – aresto momentum – murmuro el chico de ojos esmeraldas, Hermione quedo asombrada al ver el astro del cielo, Harry abrazo a Hermione por detrás mientras ella pedía su deseo a la estrella fugaz que pasaba a velocidad lenta

_Permíteme ser feliz, lo que dure…_

Después de que la estrella desapareciera en el cielo así como el hechizo. Hermione se giro hacia él con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Harry – dijo

- No tienes nada que agradecer

Hermione le dio un beso. Era cierto no solo él si no ella también se estaba volviendo adicta a los labios de Harry y a su sabor tan único

Se quedaron sentados en aquella torre, ella entre sus brazos disfrutando aquel momento que cualquier instante terminaría.

Dicen que aquello que es prohibido despierta el deseo, quizás, solo quizás esa era la razón por la que últimamente su mente pasaba horas imaginando a su amiga de diferentes formas y maneras nada inocentes. Desde hace unos días y ahora que compartía más tiempo con ella sentía cierto deseo por ella, era imposible no sentir aquella aflicción por besarla en el día, tenía que verla y estar junto a ella. Todo lo que la rodeaba parecía perfecto ella estaba perfecta y con cada día aquella atracción crecía.

El viernes por la noche, Hermione estaba sentada con los pies arriba del sillón leyendo un libro de magia y hechicería. Harry estaba en frente del fuego estudiando para los EXTASIS. Cuando solo quedaron los dos en la sala común, Harry camino hasta Hermione le quito el libro de sus manos y se tiro con delicadeza a su lado dándole una gran cantidad de besos

- ¡Harry! – exclamo

- Me encantan tus besos – murmuro él dándole otro

Ella lo vio ilusionada de la misma forma que él la veía a ella. Hermione volvió a besarlo, se dijo que si aquellos eran los únicos momentos que iba a compartir con Harry, si era su única oportunidad de saborear lo que era sentirse amada por él entonces, seria egoísta por unos instantes y lo disfrutaría completo; no era la clase de cosas que ella hacía, porque si algo caracterizaba a Hermione era su honestidad y si rectitud pero amaba a ese hombre con todas las fuerzas naturales y sobrenaturales del universo. Le dio un beso, un beso de aquellos que te sorprenden, uno de aquellos besos que te roban el aliento y te envuelven en el humo de la pasión, uno de esos besos que te nublan todos los sentidos, de aquellos que encienden la sangre y hacen que el corazón se paralice por la ternura y la dulzura combinada con el deseo, de aquellos besos en los que entregas el alma y el corazón

Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y subió cuidadosamente cada uno de los escalones que conducían a la habitación de Hermione, cuando llegaron la deposito con delicadeza sobre la cama sin perder el contacto visual, a Hermione le pareció que los ojos verdes de esmeralda de Harry parecían más oscuros que de costumbre, reflejando aquel extraño deseo que había nacido entre los dos, respiraba con prisa y le daba besos feroces que ella correspondía con la misma intensidad, ambos sabían que si no se detenían llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias pero a pesar de saberlo, de que sus mentes les gritaba que pararan por alguna razón – desconocida para ambos - el corazón de cada uno los alentaba a seguir, Harry sabía que si Hermione no lo detenía no iba a poder contenerse, porque lo cierto es que solo necesitaba una señal, la deseaba más a que a nadie, quería hacerle el amor como nunca en la vida a alguien se lo haría, no era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer pero ¿y ella?. Hermione no lo detuvo al contrario de eso torpemente quito el suéter que Harry llevaba; entonces él lo supo, ella lo supo y ambos se miraron a los ojos él con deseo, ella con amor, y entonces ella corto aquella separación que los distanciaba, dando así aquel paso para entregarse por completo a él.

**Mitsuki28**

**Espero sus comentarios. GRACIAS**

**VIVA Harry potter y la pareja de HARRY Y HERMIONE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Fanfiction, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de _Cuando nadie nos ve. _**

**Gracias por su reviews. Espero recibir comentario en este capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por decirme que soy buena escritora de verdad que eso me hace querer escribir más, y querer escribir mejor. Si ya estoy mejor gracias. Y ala Ao01 dile a tu prima que todos lloramos al ver que no se quedaban juntos, jeje la verdad es que aunque ya sabía el final yo añoraba que lo cambiaran y dejaran juntos a Harry y Hermy. Jiji si HHR sufrirá un poco Harry por tonto jajaja y fijarse demasiado en Ginny xD bueno ejem espero que les guste lo que está en este capítulo.**

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse por las ventanas sintió el suave peso de un cuerpo y el cálido olor a cerezas penetrar por sus fosas nasales, abrió con lentitud sus ojos verdes, parecía que algo aplastada su brazo pero era algo que no parecía incomodarle. Se encontró con su rostro levemente inclinado hacia aquellos rizos castaños que conocía a la perfección, su nariz estaba en su cabello, eso explicaba el olor, pensó. Su brazo la abrazaba con ternura pegándola hasta él sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa al ver el rostro suave de Hermione tan relajado como un bebe recién nacido, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y su mano descansaba sobre el pecho de Harry. Sabía que bajo aquellas sabanas blancas no tenía una sola prenda puesta lo mismo que ella, entonces resonó en su mente la noche anterior, la manera en que recorrió cada parte de la suave piel de su mejor amiga y cada beso que deposito minuciosamente en el cuerpo de ella provocando los gemidos de placer, recordó como ambos se deshicieron de las prendas, como ella palpo y acaricio su cuerpo y como él acaricio a ella abriéndose paso a lo mas intimo de su mejor amiga, como sus pechos le habían parecido tan perfectos y como se sorprendió al descubrir a una Hermione inexperta y apasionante. La noche anterior no solo había sido la mejor de su vida, no solo hizo suya a su mejor amiga si no que descubrió como ella era virgen – al menos hasta la noche anterior – y como se entrego a él sin condiciones.

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos a la realidad, Hermione y él habían hecho el amor… y lo peor o lo mejor de todo, es que le había parecido tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan inolvidable… tan único.

Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con la cálida mirada de ojos esmeraldas, sonrió con ternura para él y él le dio casto beso en los labios. Al principio pensó en ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación antes que su amiga despertara pero entre aquel debate mental ella se despertó y además no podía hacerle aquella desfachatez.

- Buenos días Mione – murmuro con cariño, mientras llenaba sus fosas nasales con el olor de su cabello

Ella le respondió con un beso sonriendo como una niña pequeña. Hermione sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente después de lo que ocurrió entre ellos, pero quería no pensar en ello.

- Hermione…

Claro que no era precisamente lo que Harry quería, desde luego él, si querría hablarlo en ese preciso momento.

- Lo sé Harry, no tienes que decir nada

- Si que tengo eres mi mejor amiga, y esto que paso… y además tu… tú eras…

- Virgen… - murmuro ella incorporándose en la cama, Harry hizo lo mismo sin poder evitarlo recorrió la espalda de Hermione recordando el camino de besos que dejo ayer, se sonrojo ante el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Hermione bajo él – Harry, me siento feliz de lo que ocurrió no me arrepiento, se que para ti fue un error y lo entiendo pero… por favor no lo digas, eso solo me hará sentir peor

- Hermione yo no quiero hacerte peor y si he de ser honesto yo lo disfrute tanto como tu – a Hermione le pareció que la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro – te quiero Hermione y no te diré que lo de ayer fue horrible porque sería una mentira, lo cierto es, que fue hermoso. Pero Ginny…

- No importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros tu estas enamorado de Ginny ¿Cierto Harry? – él solo asintió. Hermione no esperaba que él dijera algo por lo que se levanto de la cama que a pesar de estar caliente y cómoda en ese momento le parecía helada. Se enrollo la sabana sobre su cuerpo. Harry pudo notar a pesar de ella las curvas definidas del cuerpo de Hermione.

Harry se levanto de la cama colocándose los pantalones que la noche anterior llevaba puesto. Su pecho quedo al desnudo Hermione pensó que no había visto nada tan hermoso como él. Le paso la playera que se encontraba del lado de ella para que él se la pusiera.

- Es mejor que te vayas Harry – dijo ella

Él asintió. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que su amiga podría estar pensando en esos momentos pero si estaba seguro que nada bueno. Hermione era una persona íntegra y a verse entregado a él significaba algo que él no podía comprender. Salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola con aquella sensación de culpabilidad.

Harry era un hombre con novia, Ginny Wesley. Y ella – Hermione Granger - era una mujer enamorada de ese hombre. Se dejo caer en la cama, y se envolvió aun más con las sabanas recordando la noche anterior al menos dijo que le gusto pensó la joven castaña. No había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y aunque quizás perdería a su mejor amigo lo que paso entre ellos era algo que ella no olvidaría.

Él camino sin rumbo fijo hasta perderse en los terrenos de Hogwarts con una sola idea en su cabeza Hermione era virgen y él había sido el primero, ¿Por qué? porque algo tan valioso para Hermione se lo entrego a él ¿Por qué era su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué la calentura fue más fuerte? Se preguntaba. Una lechuza llamo su atención era gris muy parecida a la de familia Wesley, alzo el vuelo rumbo a Londres no dejo de verla hasta que esta se perdió por las montañas cubiertas de nieve blanca. De pronto recordó a Ginny quizás la lechuza venía de parte de ella a entregarle una carta. Se levanto del suelo y corrió hasta su habitación en efecto ahí en su cama yacían dos cartas. Cogió la primera con fecha de ayer por la noche

_Querido Harry_

_¿Cómo estás? He de decirte que estoy en la madriguera y que nada de esto es igual sin Fred y sin ti. Al menos no para mí, te extraño demasiado querido. Quisiera que de pronto aparecieras por la puerta y me dijeras Ginny, no podía estar sin ti en fin, supongo que eso no pasara. Entiendo que hayas querido pasar la ultima navidad en Hogwarts, después de todo tu y yo tendremos muchas más navidades juntos. Espero que no te sientas muy solo, se que Hermione es tu mejor amiga pero esa pobre chica esta tan perdida en sus libros que dudo mucho que te de la atención que necesitas. Espero respuesta_

_Espero hayas pasado una feliz navidad mi amor. Prometo regresar pronto. _

_Con amor Ginny._

Harry suspiro largo y tendido. Hermione... atenciones. Ambos se pasaron de atentos pensó. Se sonrojo al recordar lo que debía olvidar. Abrió la siguiente carta

_Harry, _

_Me he quedado en vela toda la noche esperando tu respuesta pero no la he recibido ¿Todo está bien ahí? Por favor responde. _

_Te extraño mucho Harry, y te amo no lo olvides._

_Juntos por siempre._

_Con amor Ginny_

Harry camino hasta la mesita de noche y de ahí saco papel, pluma y tinta.

_Ginny_

_Lamento mucho no haber respondido antes. Ayer por la noche me quede estudiando con Hermione y después me vine a dormir. Estaba aburrido y cansado por lo que me dormí enseguida y esta mañana me he despertado tarde. Todo está bien aquí. No hay nada nuevo que contar agradezco que entiendas mis razones. Diviértete, nos veremos pronto._

_Harry_

Se acostó nuevamente en la cama, ni podía decirle la verdad. Se quedo dormido no quería pensar.

Ginny tiro de un lado la hoja que recibió de Harry.

- ¿Solo eso? No hay un te quiero, te extraño ¡Nada! – exclamo enfadada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con el seño fruncido. – maldita sea Harry Potter, soy tu novia no una de tus amigas… ¡RON!

El pelirrojo se apareció en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana con rostro confundido

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto

- Es Harry le he mandado dos carta porque no respondía, y esta mañana me llego esta miserable… nota, porque ni siquiera es una carta ¡quiero volver a Hogwarts no estoy tranquila de que este solo allá

- Lo siento Ginny pero no hay manera de que volvamos antes de tiempo. Y dale su espacio ¿quieres? No puedes atosigarlo tanto. Él está bien, esta con Hermione

_Por esa razón no estoy tranquila _pensó. – sal de aquí no ayudas en nada

Como quieras – murmuro su hermano.

Ginny exhalo aire para que se tranquilizara – Hermione Granger, no es un peligro para mí – se dijo con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

- ¿Qué harás el día de hoy? – pregunto Harry. Ambos estaban en el gran comedor

- No lo sé ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer tu? – respondió Hermione.

Tenían que actuar normales, es lo que ambos se dijeron mentalmente antes de tomar valor para salir de sus habitaciones.

- Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo juntos – él se encogió de hombros. Intentando restarle importancia a la respuesta de su amiga algo que definitivamente no consiguió, estaba más que atento

- Me parece bien ¿Qué solías hacer con Ron?

- Jugar ajedrez o quidditch – dijo sonriendo

- Umm me parece bien para dos personas que sabes jugar los dos juegos – respondió ella con pena – lo cierto es que no te daría buena pelea con el ajedrez, y tampoco serviría para el quidditch, probablemente terminaría lesionada o en el peor de los casos serias tu el lesionado

Harry empezó a reír, se levanto de su lugar y le tendió la mano a Hermione. Ella la tomo feliz sin poder evitar demostrarlo.

- Se a donde podemos ir

Ella no se negó a su idea. Así que camino junto a Harry sin saber a dónde se dirigían. Minutos después se encontraban entrando al bosque prohibido, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione

- No deberíamos estar aquí

- Descuida Hermione – dijo él tranquilizándola y sin soltarle la mano – he estado aquí tantas veces que conozco los lugares por donde debemos y no debemos pasar

Hermione recordó entonces que en ese lugar casi perdía a su mejor amigo. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando llegaron al lago donde hace algunos años casi vio morir a su amigo y al padrino de este por los de dementores. En ese momento los rayos del sol se filtraban por las copas de los árboles y daban directo al lago congelado

- ¿Alguna vez has patinado en hielo? – pregunto Harry. Apunto con su varita a sus tenis y los convirtió en patines, hizo lo mismo con los de Hermione

- ¡Harry! – grito cayendo en el frio suelo y provocando la risa eufórica de Harry – no nunca he patinado en hielo

- Sera tu primera vez – apunto él dándose la vuelta para entrar al lago congelado y para ocultar su sonrojo ante aquellas palabras por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Regreso hasta ella que con trabajo se quedo de pie – dame la mano – Harry extendió su mano y ella la tomo entrando con él

- Solía venir aquí cuando Ron se quedaba horas comiendo o durmiendo por ahí – comento él

- Eres todo un experto – dijo ella. Tomada de la mano de Harry se adentro al lago pero el hecho de que no sabía patinar en hielo provoco su caída llevándose con ella a Harry, que cayó con una maniobra debajo de ella. Hermione quedo justo a milímetros de los labios de Harry y de su mirada verde. Se sonrojo perdiéndose en su mirada. Harry lo noto no solo porque ella era demasiado obvia si no porque él también se perdió en los ojos marrones de su amiga. Con un impulso intercambio las posiciones y la coloco debajo de él cubriéndola con su cuerpo, segundos después acerco sus labios hasta los de ella y la beso.

Después de separar sus labios, pego su frente junto a la de ella, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

- No puedo Mione – dijo él después de un silencio, se sentó en el frio hielo y la ayudo a ella hacer lo mismo – no puedo fingir que nada paso, porque paso

- Harry yo… - él llevo su dedo a los labios de Hermione y le dio una suave caricia

- No es solo porque paso, es que… yo quería que pasara, te deseaba Hermione y aun te sigo deseando cada segundo que estoy a tu lado deseo besarte, deseo abrazarte, deseo hacerte mía… no sé que me paso pero me gustas, y me gustas mucho

- Pero estas con Ginny

- Eso es lo que no logro comprender – dijo él – sé que me gustas y que siento una enorme atracción por ti, pero…

- Amas a Ginny – repitió ella nuevamente. Él solo atino a asentir. Hermione tomo la mano de Harry entre la suya – has sido honesto conmigo y creo que yo también debería serlo

Hermione suspiro y tomo valor.

- Yo…. Yo… También me gustas y mucho – murmuro ella, arrepintiéndose de decir yo estoy enamorada de ti y cambiándolo por el me gustas.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto. Hermione se encogió de hombros – quizás…

- No todo menos eso – exclamo asustada Hermione, todo menos que le pidiera que se alejara de él – lo que quieras, podemos olvidarlo, usar magia para olvidarlo pero no vayas a pedirme que me aleje de ti

- ¿Cómo supiste que…?

- Eres mi mejor amigo te conozco desde hace siete años – respondió. Tomo su mano - ¿Estas confundido? – El asintió. – una semana, eso es el tiempo que tienes para decidir. Ginny no está aquí y ella no sabrá nada – prosiguió, Harry parecía anonado – si aceptas… quizás en una semana te des cuenta si tienes sentimientos por mi o el deseo pasara

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo – seria jugar contigo

- Ambos estaríamos jugando – respondió sonrojándose

- ¡Hermione! ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga?

- ¿¡Que! Soy yo Harry – exclamo - ¿No quieres? Porque… yo si quiero… simplemente… quiero comprender todo esto y me gustas además… es algo bastante usual en el mundo muggle _amigos con derecho _– Hermione estaba tan roja que podía confundirla con un tomate.

Harry abrió los labios pero antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra Hermione lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso. En ese instante cualquier negación que él hubiera deseado decir, su corazón y su mente se lo borraron. Respondió aquel beso con la misma intensidad que ella se lo daba y entonces comprendió que en esos momentos necesitaba entender sus sentimientos y que necesitaba a Hermione más que como una sola amiga.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, hija? – pregunto Molly sentándose a lado de Ginny que veía con mirada preocupada el cielo estrellado

- Si, solo estoy preocupada por Harry

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Ha estado actuando raros estos días, con respecto a Hermione – dijo, en su tono se percibía cierto coraje hacia la castaña – siento que esta celoso que ella comparta demasiado tiempo con Malfoy

- ¿Hermione y Malfoy? – Comento Molly con una mueca de asco - ¿Puro e impura?

- Si, desde la guerra tienen una especie de "amistad" aunque yo estoy deseando que se hagan novios – apunto Ginny – así saldría de la vida de Harry de una vez por todas

- No sé qué te preocupa tu eres la novia ella solo es su amiga – respondió su madre – Hermione es una buena chica y no me cae mal pero si interfiere entre Harry y tu entonces si no me agradara. Harry Potter es el salvador del mundo mágico de no ser por eso no te dejaría estar con él – Ginny rodo los ojos – Ginny, mírate y mírala a ella. No solo es el hecho de que eres mucho más mujer que Hermione sino también porque eres muy parecida a Lili ¿A quién crees que elegirá el chico Potter? A la viva imagen de su madre – Molly le guiño el ojo y Ginny sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Ron saliendo de su casa mientras se acercaba a su hermana y su madre – hace frio, vamos adentro

Ambas asintieron y después de dedicarse una mirada cómplice entraron a la casa.

Los siguientes tres días apenas los vieron pasar. Se entretenían demasiado en sus conversaciones, en sus paseos matutinos y vespertinos sin contar que en las noches hacían el amor. eran como esos días en los que todo parece ir perfecto. Nadie sospechaba, eran amigos para todos y los mejores amigos siempre estaban juntos sobre todo Harry y Hermione que habían pasado tantas cosas. De hecho, para muchos les sorprendió que no terminaran juntos si es decir ¿Ginny estuvo con Harry en los peores momentos? No, fue Hermione entonces ¿Por qué Ginny y no la mujer que ofreció su vida a cambio de la de él?

La mañana se volvió tarde y la tarde dio paso a la noche. Harry estaba de sentado en la cama de Hermione quien en ese momento se encontraba rodeaba por los brazos de Harry. Ambos envolvían sus cuerpos desnudos, con las sabanas blancas de su cama.

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto curioso

- ¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso? – ella giro un poco su rostro para quedar con la mirada fija en el

- Porque me gusta saber que pasa por tu mente

- Tu – respondió ella – en mi mente, desde hace unos días – años se dijo ella mentalmente – solo estas tu en mi mente

Harry sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta y deposito un beso en los labios de su amiga.

- ¿Qué harás mañana? – pregunto Harry

- No lo sé, estar contigo – sonrió – deberíamos estudiar para los EXTASIS, aprovechar que estamos solos, cuando terminen las vacaciones y Draco regrese le ayudare también a él

Harry frunció el ceño. Draco Malfoy

- ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Pasas mucho tiempo con Malfoy – refunfuño – él siente algo por ti

- Si, una profunda amistad

- No Hermione

- Si Harry ¿Estas celoso?

- ¿Qué? No, solo que no me agrada él

Hermione parecía desilusionada algo que Harry no noto por estar pensando si eran celos o simplemente le caía mal Draco.

Harry aunque no muy convencido prefirió dejar el tema terminado, y se ocupo de nuevo en los labios de Hermione, segundos después se encontraron haciendo el amor por tercera vez en el día. Y es que estar con Hermione era como estar en el paraíso. Conocía la faceta de amistad pero jamás se imagino poder conocer la faceta romántica y apasionada de su mejor amiga, y era realmente el mejor regalo de la vida, Hermione era por mucho la mujer más maravillosa que existía en la tierra, era hermosa, amorosa, cálida, tierna e inteligente.

Hermione bajo corriendo la colina hasta el lago negro, Harry la siguió y al llegar la tomo de la cintura, ambos cayeron por el bosque. Harry le dio un casto beso

Se sentaron el suelo abrazados y sonriendo. Se quedaron ahí el resto del día; besándose, abrazándose y conversando de las infinitas cosas que habían vivido. Harry descubrió que Hermione realmente no mantuvo una relación amorosa con Viktor, que todo fue solo de amistad y que nunca hubieron sentimientos de ella por él, y que por Ron si se sintió atraída alguna vez pero que esos sentimientos fueron solo como una burbuja para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Harry le confesó que solo ha estado una vez con Ginny de la manera en que lo está con ella, que aunque la quiere y podría decirse que enamorado de ella, no se siente atraído por ella ni siente ese deseo que Hermione provoca en él y que la primera vez que estuvo con alguien fue con Cho.

- ¿De verdad no te gusto? – pregunto Hermione lanzando varias piedras al lago. Harry estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, y ella se encontraba de pie a unos metros de él, cerca del lago pero lo suficiente cerca de Harry para escuchar lo que decía

Harry negó con la cabeza. – Cho, estaba llorando – arrugo la frente cuando recordó. Hermione lanzo una risotada que provoco que Harry la mirara atento y sonriera cálidamente al verla tan feliz – contigo es diferente… _todo es diferente_

Hermione camino hasta Harry y se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tiene de diferente?

- Tu… no lo sé – respondió, Hermione rió y Harry se encogió de hombros – me siento diferente cuando estoy contigo, te rodea un espíritu de tranquilidad y de amor que hace que me sienta en paz, feliz y como en un sueño

Hermione se sonrojo. Se inclino un poco y rozo sus labios con los de Harry

- Te quiero Harry – dijo ella

Antes de que Harry respondiera. Vieron que una chica de Hufflepuff corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Hermione! – Grito, ella se puso de pie y se aparto de Harry. Que claramente se puso nervioso al pensar que los hayan podido ver besándose; pero la chica de Hufflepuff no pareció rematar en ello. Se acerco a Hermione y recuperando el aire le extendió un sobre – te la han traído esta mañana, pero como no estabas en el comedor me moleste en traértelo hasta aquí

- ¿Cómo…?

- Ah, estuve preguntando si alguien te había visto y me dijeron que en efecto te habían visto venir al lago

- Gracias…

- Kate – respondió sonriendo – me alegra poder ayudarte, nos vemos después Hermione. Hasta luego Harry

El chico se despidió con la mano, Hermione le agradeció nuevamente y vio como Kate se marchaba. Se acerco hasta Harry y tomo asiento a su lado. Prefirió ignorar su obvio nerviosismo de minutos atrás y le sonrió con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Quién te la envía?

- Es de Viktor Krum – respondió ella. Harry arqueo una ceja – reconozco el sello y la escritura

Acaricio el sobre y segundos después lo abrió. De el cayo un rosa seca, Hermione se sonrojo lo que Harry se molesto pero volteo a ver a otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta. Hermione extendió la carta y leyó en silencio.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Espero que estés muy bien, seguramente tan hermosa como siempre. Yo estoy bien y me ha ido estupendo en el quidditch. he querido enviarte esta carta para desearte una feliz navidad (aunque ya paso) y también para desearte un bonito año nuevo y que todo lo que te propongas lo cumples aunque de ello no me queda duda._

_Espero también que ya le hayas hablado a Harry de tus sentimientos y si no, que lo hagas pronto. Recuerda que la vida es muy corta y debemos hacer todo lo que queremos antes de esta se esfume en el viento. _

_Salúdalo de mi parte. Y mis mejores deseos._

_Con cariño… Viktor Krum._

Hermione cerró la carta y la guardo en su pantalón. No era algo que Harry pudiera leer. Hace mucho, Viktor le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella le respondió que ella estaba enamorada de alguien, cuando él pregunto quién; el primer nombre que se le ocurrió fue decirle Harry. Sin saber que en su corazón realmente así era. Sin saber, Hermione se sonrojo al pensar en Harry

- ¿Qué dice? Te has quedado pensando – interrumpió Harry al ver como ella se ruborizaba

- ¿Eh? Ahh nada, solo dice que me desea un feliz año, que está bien y te manda saludos – resumió ella – Tengo hambre ¿tú no? – Harry asintió.

Llegaron al gran comedor, algunos alumnos estaban dispersados. Ambos recorrieron el lugar con la vista, al fondo en la mesa de slytherin estaban algunos chicos con su grupito de amigos hablando de - sin temor a equivocarse - de otros alumnos. En Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff algunos practicaban magia y otros jugaban ajedrez. Ninguno de los alumnos llevaba uniforme. Los únicos que andaban sus túnicas eran los profesores que andaban por ahí.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos en la mesa de gryffindor. Y mágicamente la comida apareció para ellos. Ella le sirvió a Harry lo que provoco el sonrojo de su amigo pues Ginny jamás hacia eso.

- ¿Te gustaría ir con Ginny a pasar año nuevo?

Harry la miro confundido y ella le sonrió al tiempo que tomaba su mano

- Se que es tu novia, Harry – él pareció apenarse y ella prosiguió – hoy es jueves. El lunes están de regreso ya que el sábado es año nuevo. Solo tenemos este fin de semana para estar juntos pero… se que Ginny es tu novia y si quieres estar con ella está bien. Yo puedo ayudarte y yo me iría con mis padres así que no te preocupes por mí – explico ella

- ¿Con tus padres?

Hermione asintió – ya están de regreso, puedo pedirle ayuda a la profesora McGonagall y regresaríamos el lunes en el expresso

Harry se quedo pensando por unos instantes. Entonces esos eran sus últimos días que pasaría con Hermione, besándola, abrazándola, acariciándola, haciéndose uno solo, no quería, no estaba preparado para alejare de Hermione no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, esa semana.

- ¿Y si voy contigo? – pregunto de pronto. Hermione tosió ahogándose y él se sonrojo

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto ella confundida

- Que… que te parece si mejor me voy contigo – dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Bueno quizás no para él pero si para ella

- Harry… ¿Estás seguro? – él asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Completamente ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- ¿Y Ginny? – pregunto. No es que le gustara tener que estar pensando en ella pero sabía que Harry saldría herido si su relación con Ginny era afectada – no podremos volver en el expreso de Hogwarts, se preguntaría porque no fuiste a verla

- Se que sabrás como volver sin que ella se entere de que nos fuimos

Hermione empezó a reír y lo abrazo feliz. La escogió a ella por sobre Ginny, al menos para año nuevo. Y estaría con él en Londres, en su casa y con sus padres.

Hermione se despidió de Harry y se fue corriendo por el gran comedor hasta salir de él. Harry supuso que ella tenía una conversación con la directora. Lo que le pareció bien para que pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos, mas tarde la volvería a ver aunque para ser honesto con él mismo, ya empezaba a extrañarla.

**_Continuara…_**

**Mitsuki28**

**Espero sus reviews! Siii por favor comentarios, comentarios.**

**Un saludo enorme a mis amigos de fanfics porque espero no les moleste pero son mis amigas y amigos. Espero sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Fanfiction, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de _Cuando nadie nos ve. _**

**Gracias por su reviews. Espero recibir comentario en este capítulo. Y disculpen las tardanzas, prometo que el siguiente actualizare más rápido. Gracias por la espera.**

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 5**

Harry recorrió el lugar con la vista, la casa de Hermione era de dos pisos. Siete años de conocerla y era la primera vez que iba a su casa y conocía a sus padres, que mal amigo pensó el chico de ojos verdes. Al entrar estaba un pequeño pasillo de medio metro, a continuación; al frente, se encontraba una escalera que daba al piso superior, en el piso inferior estaba la sala, que constaba de tres sillones; uno individual, uno de pareja y uno de tres, la mesa de centro estaba adornada de unos claveles que Hermione acababa de colocar, y al frente estaba una chimenea que Hermione encendió para llenar de calor la casa. Mas al fondo había una pared con un estante lleno de fotografías muggles. Y al otro lado una mini sala con dos sillones individuales y un televisor gigante. Había dos puertas que Harry no sabía a dónde daban. Y en frente de la sala mayor; estaba la cocina, una cocina muy grande.

- Esa puerta – señalo Hermione la puerta derecha – da a un estudio lleno de libros – sonrió – y aquella otra puerta es de un baño – explico la castaña – sígueme

Harry asintió y siguió a Hermione por las escaleras, al llegar Harry se quedo de pie en el borde de las escaleras, en la planta alta se encontró con un espacio donde se encontraba un sillón para dos personas, una mesita y un mueble en el que descansaban un televisor y un aparato de sonido. Este mismo espacio daba a cuatro puertas. A su derecha el cuarto de los padres de Hermione – menciono ella y prosiguió

– Ese que está ahí es mi habitación – señalo nuevamente ella, las tres puertas estaban seguidas – esa de en medio es un baño que está conectado a las dos habitaciones, la de mis padres tiene su propio baño y esa otra puerta será tu habitación por estos días.

Harry asintió. Hermione lo invito a pasar a su cuarto y Harry que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada atino a sonreír, las paredes de un color blanco, a cada lado de la cama se encontraban dos buros, en frente estaba la puerta al baño que ella dijo, de un lado estaba un closet grande y un estante lleno de libros de literatura y de magia. Y del otro lado descansaba una gran ventana-puerta de cristal corrediza adornada con cortinas blancas y doradas, en medio estaba un gran tapete con el escudo de Gryffindor

- Tu habitación es muy hermosa y el escudo wow

Hermione rio – fue un regalo de Draco – dijo ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Harry hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Se acerco a uno de los buros y tomo en sus manos una fotografía de las tres que estaban ahí, en una estaba el trió dorado en su primer año, en otro estaba el trió dorado y sumado Draco en sexto curso y en otro… estaban Hermione y él recientemente; una foto que la misma Hermione tomo en las vacaciones antes de entrar al colegio. Coloco la fotografía en su lugar y le sonrió ella respondió el gesto.

- ¿Y tus padres? – Pregunto Harry – creí que estarían aquí, eso dijiste

- Dije que estaría con ellos en año nuevo

Cierto, era viernes treinta. Ya era de tarde. Hermione hablo con McGonagall y les permitió viajar con los polvos flu de ida y vuelta. Estarían de regreso el lunes por la mañana, ya que todo el colegio regresaba el lunes por la tarde y por obvias razones ellos debían estar antes. McGonagall aunque no muy convencida ya que no sabía el porqué de aquel secreto de – _ nadie debe enterarse que salimos en año nuevo _– accedió en ayudarlos.

- Llegaran mañana por la tarde – dijo Hermione mientras atravesaban el amplio baño y entraban a la habitación continua, lo mismo que lo anterior las paredes eran blancas, había una cama, un closet y dos buros; el cuarto daba también a una ventana-puerta adornada con cortinas blanca y doradas – da al mismo balcón – dijo Hermione alzando las cortinas doradas y dejando entrar la luz del atardecer – estaremos bastante juntos

Harry asintió ante lo dicho por Hermione sin apartar su vista de ella. Se acerco a paso lento mientras ella veía a través de la ventana, la abrazo por atrás rodeando con sus brazos su cintura y coloco su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro aspirando el olor de su amiga. Segundos después la volteo, ella quedo en frente de él y esmeralda y marrón se encontraron para después unir sus labios en uno de esos besos que contantemente compartían.

- Y bien ¿Cuáles son los planes para mañana? – pregunto Harry, ambos se encontraban en la terraza donde colocaron una colchoneta, almohadas y mágicamente colocaron una fogata protegida con un encantamiento para que no se apagara con el viento. Ambos estaban abrazados y cubiertos con un grueso cobertor para protegerlo del frio de diciembre.

- Cocinar – respondió ella después alzo su dedo – como entrada crema de aguacate con pepino– extendió un dedo por cada cosa que añadió – como plato principal pavo horneado y como postre pastel de chocolate, tú favorito – añadió – ha y para tomar vino

- Perfecto – dijo él – en ese caso mañana temprano iremos de compras y cocinaremos juntos. Me alegra pasar un año nuevo de manera muggle aunque debo admitir que extrañare el del mundo mágico – sonrió – el jugo de calabaza, oh y la cerveza de mantequilla – Harry paso su lengua por sus labio saboreando, lo mismo hizo Hermione y segundos después ambos se echaron a reír.

- Estamos solos he – dijo Harry, con una mirada picara que provoco el sonrojo de Hermione. Ella asintió ruborizada. Harry se puso de pie y con movimiento, como si ella fuera una pluma de fénix, la alzo en sus brazos. Entre besos y palabras llegaron a la cama. Él acaricio su rostro y ella beso sus manos, con aquella mirada de deseo y devoción, con aquellas caricias y besos desnudaron su cuerpo y su alma, a él le parecía el ser más bello, perfecto. Todo en ella era perfecto; desde su sabor hasta su olor, desde su suavidad hasta su calor. La beso, la abrazo, la acaricio y la hizo suya. Sin saber que ella se entregaba con amor, que ella era de él en cuerpo, vida y alma. Hermione se sentía afortunada, enamorada, perdida entre las caricias de su amado y rendida ante sus palabras.

Entrelazaron sus manos, ella se acurruco en el pecho desnudo de Harry, y beso sus labios.

Sin decir nada, solo con miradas y sonrisas se entendían. Al poco rato ambos se quedaron dormidos en la cama de ella.

- ¿Harry? ¿Harry donde estas? – gritaba la castaña, mientras corría de un lado a otro

Hermione…, Hermione…

Escuchaba ella que retumbaba el lugar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿El bosque de Dean? ¿El bosque prohibido? ¡El corazón del bosque prohibido!

- ¡Harry!, ¡Harry!

De pronto paro de correr, en medio del bosque estaba Harry le daba la espalda, ella se acerco con paso lento, poco convencida ¿Harry? Llamo, él se giro para verla, sonreía. Hermione bajo la vista, Harry se encontraba tomado de la mano de alguien enseguida el alguien salió, la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny se asomo, también sonreía y estaba de blanco

- Hermione… - dijo la voz, era de Harry - ¿Crees que por ella te dejaría? Por supuesto que no, solo fue diversión

- Lo sé cariño. Hermione… por favor… ella no es más que una uña de mi pie, soy yo la belleza, soy yo tu amor.

Hermione retrocedió llorando al tiempo que Harry tomaba por la cintura a Ginny y unía sus labios en un beso fugaz... lo siguiente era algo que no deseaba ver. Corrió, corrió como si el dolor fuera a desaparecer, sintió un desgarro y un dolor, que incluso grito.

Hermione se despertó sobresalta, con la respiración entrecortada y bañada en sudor. Giro su rostro, Harry se encontraba a su lado, con el pecho desnudo, el cabello revuelto y los ojos cerrados, completamente dormido. Hermione se tapo el pecho con la sabana y se limpio el sudor de la frente, agradeció internamente que él no se despertara. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomo su varita e hizo aparecer su camisón de algodón y una bata, se puso de pie y se coloco la ropa. Segundos después salió por la puerta de cristal corrediza, la colchoneta seguía ahí junto al cobertor y la fogata seguía encendida.

- Aguamenti – murmuro, apagando la fogata – se sentó en la colchoneta y se cubrió con el cobertor. Fijo su vista en el cielo estrellado y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla que fueron seguidas por muchas más. Fue una pesadilla se dijo pero una pesadilla que tenía cierta realidad. Harry no era suyo, Harry era de Ginny y por mucho que lo intentara o deseara eso era algo que ella no iba a poder cambiar. Ginny y ella eran dos personas completamente diferentes y tarde o temprano Harry se daría cuenta de ello. Hermione no podía competir con Ginny. Quizás no era fea, no, ella era bonita e inteligente y tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo pero Ginny Wesley, era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, con su cabello rojo inusual, su belleza inigualable; era la bruja más guapa de Hogwarts, con su rara inteligencia aunque nada sobresaliente pero ¿a quién le importaba? Así fuera una burra si era hermosa, Harry la querría como la quiere ahora.

Cualquiera diría: si la ama tanto ¿Por qué la engaña con su mejor amiga? Fácil, se dijo Hermione. Su amiga se estaba poniendo en bandeja de oro y un hombre de diecisiete años no iba a negarse a ese placer, ni siquiera Harry Potter, porque al fin y al cabo era un hombre ¿o no? y si bien no la amaba sí que la deseaba, pero eso, para cualquiera en estos tiempos no significaba que no amara a su novia. Bien podría estar haciéndole el amor a ella y pensando en Ginny. Se dijo mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Harry era un chico bueno y lo único que estaba haciendo era seguir el juego que ella empezó, porque en el fondo sabia que quizás Harry tenía un gran deseo por ella pero que también tenía sentimientos de cariño por ella. Aunque obviamente ese cariño no era ni la tercera parte del amor que Harry tenia por Ginny, ni la que Hermione le tenía a él.

No sabía cuento tiempo llevaba ahí, lo que si sabía era que amaba a Harry, y que ella lo hacía por amor, sin importar lo que durara, sin importar el dolor que después causaba, seguiría con aquel juego de deseo porque al menos así tenia parte de él. Algo que hasta ese momento Ginny no tenía.

Escucho que Harry se movía incomodo. Hermione se puso de pie, se seco las lágrimas y entro a la habitación cerrando la ventana

- ¿Hermione? – Murmuro Harry, se coloco los lentes y se inclino para quedar sentado - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Hermione se sonrojo al ver el pecho desnudo de su amigo, como si fuera la primera vez; se recrimino. Aunque siempre se sonrojaba al ver como el niño escuálido de once años ya no estaba ahí, Harry era todo un hombre, con su cuerpo bien formado y trabajado gracias al quidditch, y con aquel toque bronceado que lo hacía lucir como un dios.

- Si, me levante al baño – mintió y se acerco hasta la cama sentándose a lado de él – aproveche a apagar la fogata y me quede viendo el cielo pensando en lo hermoso que es estar a tu lado – en eso no mintió, realmente pensaba que era maravilloso estar con él

Harry le sonrió, con su mano aparto un mechón castaño del rostro de Hermione y lo coloco detrás del lóbulo de su oreja, después se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso.

Hermione se quito la bata quedando solo con el camisón blanco delgado de algodón que le quedaba perfecto al cuerpo al menos en opinión de Harry que a través de él podía seguir distinguiendo el buen formado cuerpo de la mujer en la que se convirtió su amiga, la mujer que deseaba y quería, por no decir que por ratos pasaba por su cabeza que podía llegar amarla. Aunque enseguida venia el rostro de Ginny y desechaba la idea.

Harry se puso el bóxer para no incomodar a Hermione, ya que ambos estaban bien despiertos y consientes en ese momento. Ella se acostó a su lado y él rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de su amiga y pego su rostro en el suave y ondulado cabello de Hermione. Aspiro su olor y con él se durmió una vez más, lo mismo que ella, esta vez sin soñar feo, solo soñar con él y ella juntos al final de todo.

- Hermione despierta – le murmuro Harry en el oído, ella se movió entre las sabanas y poco a poco mientras Harry le daba cariñosos besos alrededor del rostro, se despertó, abrió los ojos castaños que envolvían en deseo a Harry y le sonrió como una niña pequeña al verlo a su lado abrazándola y besándola - ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?

- Excelente entre tus brazos, Harry

Él soltó una risita traviesa y la beso por enésima vez.

- Podría pasarme todo el día besándote, jamás en mi vida probé unos labios tan hermosos y deliciosos como los tuyos – volvió a besarla y después ambos se levantaron de la cama de Hermione - ¿Iremos hacer las compras entonces?

Ella asintió mientras empezaba a tender las sabanas de la cama. Harry doblaba la colchoneta que tendieron la noche anterior en la terraza.

- Si quieres puedes bañarte primero – dijo Hermione que terminaba de acomodar las almohadas – de mientras preparare el desayuno ¿Te parece?

- ¿y porque mejor no te bañas conmigo?

Harry se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura y las piernas, la alzo en sus brazos y ella soltó una risa coqueta. Negó con la cabeza riendo pero él la lleno de mimos al tiempo que entraba al baño con ella. Llenaron la tina de baño y se metieron en ella.

- ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? – pregunto Harry

- Jamás lo olvidaría, me impacte al conocerte

- Sabias más de mí; que yo mismo, me espante

Hermione rió

- Todos sabían más de ti que tú mismo, Harry. Pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Porque quiero decirte que me pareció que eras una niña muy linda – respondió ruborizándose – cuando te acercaste a mí con tu orgullo y señalaste con tu varita a mis lentes, te vi de cerca y creo que fue la primera vez que me gusto alguien

Hermione se sonrojo puesto que ella también había sentido algo por él en ese momento

- Jamás me imagine que terminarías siendo mi mejor amiga – pareció romperse la magia para Hermione ante esas palabras – y la persona que mas deseara en el mundo – el corazón de Hermione latió desenfrenadamente – Hermione… solo sé que te quiero

Hermione se acerco a él enseñando un poco sus senos lo que provoco el sonrojo de Harry y su deseo, le dio un beso y él se apodero de su cuerpo.

Hermione y Harry caminaban por las calles de Londres, ambos estaban abrigados e iban tomados de la mano. Afuera estaba haciendo frio y por ratos lloviznaba. Harry y Hermione recorrieron con la vista todas las calles por donde pasaban, veían a las personas; la mayoría mujeres, comprando las cosas para la cena, las calles estaban iluminadas de miles de focos y adornos navideños y en la mayoría de los parques estaban pinos navideños gigantes.

Harry abrió amablemente la puerta de un restaurant. Hermione entro al lugar seguida por Harry. Un mesero los guio a una mesa junto a una venta con vista a la avenida principal. El lugar era sencillo y bonito, de estilo rustico y la comida era italiana, ordenaron una pizza hawaiana y soda que con magia la convirtieron en cerveza de mantequilla lo que provoco la risa de ambos agradeciendo ser magos

- ¿Te gusta?

- Bastante – respondió Hermione, a lo lejos visualizo a una pareja peleando y del otro lado a otra pareja con un tipo de álbum viendo vestidos de novia. Hermione sonrió para ella misma y se quedo pensando las diferencias entre esas dos parejas. Una pasaba el tiempo discutiendo algo que seguramente tenía arreglo, algo que sin duda no tenía caso si se querían algo que obviamente la otra pareja si sabía, disfrutaban cada momento juntos. O al menos en ese momento lo sabían. ¿Cuántas clases de pareja abran? Las que pelean, las que son tiernas… Entonces se pregunto qué clase de pareja eran Harry y ella y tristemente llego a la conclusión de que no lo eran o solo eran una pareja sexual. Ginny era la novia y ella la amante.

Harry la saco de sus pensamientos cuando toco cariñosamente su mano derecha, que mantenía sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?

Hermione se perdió en los ojos verdes de Harry, suspiro. Como amaba a ese chico, era su vida. Lo amaba más a que a nadie, más que a nada y daría su vida por él. Nuevamente se pregunto ¿Por qué no se fijo en ella? ¿Por qué no podía amarla de la misma manera en que la deseaba? ¿En esa misma cantidad? Era ella quien puso el juego y él solo la seguía

- Nada en especial – respondió – oh ahí viene la pizza

Hermione le sirvió a Harry un pedazo. Entre pláticas y risas se terminaron los cuatro pedazos, y después de un rato salieron de la pizzería. Harry había invitado. Hermione acompaño a Harry a Gringotts y después se encaminaron a un supermercado muggle. Hermione compro las cosas que necesitaban, esta vez el molesto era Harry porque ella se negó a que él pagara.

- ¿Sigues molesto?

Harry negó. Ella se detuvo en la entrada de la casa. Dejo las bolsas que llevaba en el suelo y tomo a Harry de la mano haciendo que él se girara hacia ella

- No estés molesto. Esta vez mi familia te está invitando – explico – deja de pelear o no te daré tu regalo de año nuevo – le dijo con una voz sensual que Harry se sonrojo y después empezó a reír. La tomo de la cintura y entraron juntos a la casa.

- ¡Harry basta! ¡No!

- ¡Tu empezaste, Mione!

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Fuiste tú! – Hermione grito y Harry estallo en risas

- ¡Harry!

De pronto otro poco de pasta voló por sobre su cabeza y cayó en el suelo

¿Cómo inicio aquella guerra de comida? No lo sabían. Para cuando se percataron ya la comida sobrevolaba por sus cabezas, cayendo en el piso y en sus cabezas. Ambos estaban completamente manchados de merengue que habían estado haciendo, de la pasta que preparaban y del jugo de naranja que compraron para ellos.

Harry tomo a Hermione por la cintura y limpio el merengue del rostro de Hermione. Harry tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro lo mismo que Hermione, que por "venganza" estrello lo último de merengue en el cabello de Harry y después estallo en una carcajada

- Hermione – exclamo Harry sorprendido ante aquel ataque

- Lo siento tanto, Harry – dijo ella – no pude evitarlo, me nació

- Ya lo veo – respondiendo riendo con ella – ven aquí bruja malévola

La abrazo por la espalda y la tiro en el sillón mientras le hacia cosquillas en el estomago y ella reía sin parar. En cuanto Harry se distrajo fue Hermione quien le hizo cosquillas y por ultimo ella termino nuevamente a bajo de él riendo sin parar.

- Ve a bañarte Harry yo limpiare aquí

- Todavía tenemos que terminar la cena

- Si lo sé pero no podemos seguir así además mira el lugar

Ambos recorrieron el lugar, estaba hecho un asco incluso el sillón estaba manchado de merengue blanco. Harry se rasco la cabeza curiosamente y después se paso la mano juguetonamente por el cabello

- Bien, iré a bañarme y en cuanto baje vas tú y termino de arreglar

Harry subió a su habitación y al baño. Hermione se quedo de pie en las escaleras y después saco la varita, rió sola al ver haciendo trampa y agradeció el ser bruja. Limpio el lugar dejándolo impecable, y después se metió en la cocina a terminar de manera muggle lo que faltaba.

Harry bajo a la cocina y se quedo sorprendido al ver todo ordenado

- Eres una tramposo – murmuro desde el umbral de la cocina, Hermione empezó a reír

Harry se acerco y le dio la toalla

- Tu turno

Hermione se sonrojo al verlo a los ojos, tomo la toalla y subió corriendo tropezándose por las escaleras. Escucho la risa estruendosa de Harry y ella se sonrojo más aunque claro no a la vista de él. Se encerró en el baño y se quedo de pie en la puerta perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Cuando salió del baño reinaba un silencio en la planta de abajo así como en la planta alta. Se pregunto dónde estaría Harry o que estaría haciendo pero en vez de bajar a averiguar se tumbo en la cama y cerró los ojos por unos instantes nuevamente pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía culpable de fallarle a Ginny aunque esta no era su amiga, pero sabía de antemano que si terminaba con eso se sentiría culpable con ella misma, sobre todo sabiendo que Ginny no era la clase de chica que agradecía aquellos detalles además ella era testigo de uno que otro engaño que la misma pelirroja le confesó y ella se lo oculto a Harry por la promesa que en ese entonces le hizo a Ginny

Se levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras, Harry estaba recostado en el sillón y tenía los ojos cerrados, Hermione se acerco a él y después de verlo por unos segundos se adentro en la cocina.

En el instante en que Harry se despertó también se escucho el ruido del timbre y de unas llaves abriendo la puerta principal. Hermione se asomo por la cocina al tiempo que se limpiaba las manos

- Me he quedado dormido – dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y observando el reloj, eran las siete de la tarde, se froto los ojos y camino hacia donde Hermione quien también se acerco a él

- Pero has terminado la cena y el postre en lo que me daba el baño – respondió ella con una sonrisa – seguramente te ha quedado excelente el pastel

- Que he descuidado ¿No se ha quemado?

Ella negó. – Para nada lo he terminado yo – añadió – deben ser mis padres

Se acerco a la puerta y segundos antes de abrir, sus padres aparecieron por la puerta con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo a su hija con un abrazo

- Hermione hija mía – dijo su madre besándola en cada mejilla

Se apartaron cuando vieron a Harry

- Tú debes ser el famoso Harry Potter – dijo el padre de Hermione, el aludido se sonrojo ¿Famoso? Quizás Hermione les conto sobre él

- Si señor – Harry estrecho su mano con la del señor Granger

- Richard – dijo el señor – y ella es Margot, mi esposa

Harry saludo a ambos señores y pasaron a la sala de la casa

- Nos da gusto tenerte aquí señor Potter – el chico se volvió a sonrojar ante el nombre y Hermione solo se limito a sonreír

- Querida has hecho toda la cena – dijo Margot – deberían ir a cambiarse y ponerse elegantes, supongo que ya tienes una habitación ¿Llegaron ayer por la tarde no?

- Si mamá, ya nos hemos instalado no te preocupes – respondió Hermione

- Bien, terminare de arreglar las cosas, tus tíos llegaron a las ocho. Vayan, vayan arreglarse

Hermione y Harry subieron por las escaleras y en la salita de estar Harry la detuvo del brazo

- ¿Tus tíos?

- Yo tampoco lo sabia – admitió Hermione

De pronto recordó que tenía una tía en especial que siempre estaba burlándose de ella por no ser tan perfecta y hermosa como su hija.

- Son las siete y media Harry – dijo Hermione – tenemos media hora

- Las mujeres siempre tardan más, ¿Por qué no te bañas primero?

Ella asintió y sin perder tiempo se metió a la ducha.

Mientras se bañaba se dio cuenta que quizás sería una de esas veladas largas con su familia y aun más cuando la llenaran de preguntas sobre Harry y ella no supiera que responder. Pero fuera como fuera aprovecharía ese día con él al máximo porque quizás, solo quizás sería el último a su lado.

**_Continuara…_**

**Mitsuki28**

**Espero sus reviews! Por favor comentarios, comentarios.**

_**en el capitulo siguiente...**_

_**El quedo embelasado observando el lugar...**_

_**- ¿Has hecho esto para mi?**_

_**Hermione asintio perdiendose en los ojos verdes de Harry. **_

_**- Una sorpresa...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**El nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por todos a quienes me dejaron amablemente sus comentarios y espero que en este capítulo no sea la excepción. **

**Recuerden mis historias son para satisfacción de ustedes. **

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 6**

Harry bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina, ofreciendo su ayuda a Margot para que también la señora Granger se fuera arreglar. Se quedo solo en la cocina y con su varita bajo los platos y vasos acomodándolos en el comedor de la casa, en la esquina estaba el árbol de navidad con las luces parpadeando

- Harry…

Se volteo a escuchar el murmullo suave de la voz de Hermione y se quedo pasmado al verla entrar por el comedor, era hermosa siempre lo supo, siempre ella se los demostró en cada fiesta y esa no era la excepción. Ahí estaba de pie Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga. Con un vestido negro ajustado por arriba de las rodillas y sin tirantes, con unas zapatillas a juego. Su cabello estaba liso y suelto y su maquillaje era suave y natural

- ¿Harry? – volvió a llamar ella y él abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero después volvió a cerrarla. Hermione no pudo evitar reír y él se sonrojo

- Hermosa – dijo

- También tú te ves muy apuesto

Harry se acerco a ella e iba a besarla cuando el señor Granger entro al comedor, ambos se separaron sonrojados y Richard hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Acomodo algunos platillos en la mesa y después salió de ahí no sin antes alagar a su hija y a Harry que llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul marino de mangas largas. Su cabello como siempre por más intentos completamente revueltos.

- Iré ayudarle ¿Vienes?

Harry le hizo un gesto que ella pasara y él la siguió antes de entrar a la cocina, el timbre de la puerta se escucho y su padre le pidió que abriera. Harry la acompaño hasta la puerta. Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta dos familias se dejaron ver y estas se abalanzaron sobre ellas abrazándola y besándola. Cuando lo vieron junto a ella lo saludaron como si lo conocieran de años a excepción de dos personas que se pararon frente a Hermione y la estudiaron de pies a cabeza

- ¿Hermione? – dijo la voz de la mujer más grande quizás unos cuarenta años

- No te pareces en nada, Mione – dijo la otra voz de mujer, está casi de la misma edad de Hermione

- Tía Charlie – saludo Hermione – Leila querida prima

- ¿Quién es él? ¿Tu novio? No lo creo demasiado guapo y apuesto para ti Hermione – dijo Leila arrugando la frente mientras volvía a verla – luces bien pero por dentro eres la misma chiquilla aburrida

Leila venia con un vestido rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, fue esta vez Harry quien arrugo la frente al verla, leila lucia vulgar y grande con todo ese maquillaje y ni hablar de Charlie que parecía una señora de esas que encuentras en burdel

- Mione no es aburrida – intervino Harry, se acerco a ella y rodeo la cintura de Hermione con sus manos – Harry Potter – saludo, las dos personas estrecharon su mano con la de él, Leila quedo encanta ante la suave y perfecta mano de Harry – y en efecto, Hermione Granger, esta hermosa señorita es mi novia

Hermione se sonrojo y después sonrió con orgullo. La tía Charlie y Leila respingaron y entraron a la casa. Hermione abrazo a Harry y él devolvió gustoso el abrazo

- Gracias Harry – dijo Hermione desesperada – son unas brujas

- No, tu sí. Podrías inflarlas o yo podría hacerlo por ti si lo prefieres – dijo riendo – tengo experiencia

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿De qué ríen? – pregunto Margot, que bajo con un elegante vestido

- Chiste de magos – respondieron los dos y volvieron a reír

- Me alegro de que tengan una relación

Margot se adentro en la sala con sus familiares y dejo a los dos chicos sonrojados. Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y le sonrió con ternura

- Hoy soy tu novio – dijo él

Entraron tomados de la mano, Hermione presento a cada uno con Harry pero eran tantos que definitivamente Harry no recordó quien era quien. Dos de ellos eran hermanos del padre de Hermione, uno de nombre Dylan y el otro Tyler, cada uno tenía su esposa Sofi y Maggi. El primero poseía dos hijos pequeños uno de dos años, Manuel y el más grande de cinco, Larry. La otra pareja tenía cuatro hijos: Dani de tres, Meli de cinco, Cristi de diez años y Esteban de diecinueve, un chico un poco antipático. Charlie era hermana de Margot y era viuda, solo tenía a su hija Leila de la edad de dieciocho años que en absoluto reflejaba esa edad, más bien parecía de unos veinticinco años.

Los tíos de Hermione, en general; eran agradables, claro a excepción de la tía y la prima arrogante de la castaña. Pero Hermione opinaba lo mismo que él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – pregunto uno de los tíos de Hermione. Dylan le pareció a Harry, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello. Ya todos estaban reunidos en la mesa principal y la cena estaba servida y ellos dos estaban juntos en frente de los padres de Hermione. Harry dirigió su vista a Hermione ¿Qué decía?

- Tres meses – respondió Harry ya que para él era la pregunta y Hermione estaba nerviosa. Él mejor que nadie sabía que ella detestaba mentir, o al menos no podía hacerlo de frente. Le tomo la mano por lo bajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón dándole confianza

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – interrogo Leila

- En el expreso a… - Harry se quedo callado ¿A dónde?

- A Berlín – añadió Hermione – estudiamos en el mismo colegio, nos conocimos en el tren que va a la escuela y pues nos hicimos grandes amigos, y…

- Nos enamoramos y ahora somos novios – completo Harry – Hermione es una chica maravillosa, inteligente y hermosa y yo la adoro

Harry dijo todo aquello sin apartar sus ojos verdes esmeralda de los ojos castaños de la chica que en ese momento hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Si alguien tenía duda de la relación que mantenían, sin duda con eso quedaba claro

Se rompió aquella conexión y tensión cuando Richard, el padre de Hermione se puso de pie y alzo la copa – casi son las doce – dijo, sus pariente se pusieron de pie, ellos también los imitaron y sin soltarse las manos, tomaron cada uno su copa con la otra mano

- Harry, quieres dar algún brindis – pregunto Richard

Harry miro a Hermione, y ella lo animo con la mirada. Sintió un rubor en la mejilla y una oleada de felicidad que recorrió su cuerpo, era extraño tener esa conexión con ella; podían comunicarse solo con una mirada, algo que no le pasaba con otras personas, era exclusivo de ellos

- Porque no – argumento el joven y alzo un poco la copa – Brindo por la grandiosa familia que son y por estar aquí con ustedes, por tener la oportunidad de estar en este momento con Hermione, la persona que más quiero y admiro en este mundo., por la amistad y el amor que le profeso y estoy seguro ella me corresponde, sin duda eres la mujer más maravillosa y perfecta que conozco, brindo por tenerte en mi vida porque no se qué haría en esta vida si no te tuviera a mi lado, porque nunca me has dejado solo ni en el más mínimo de las peligros y por brindarme tus palabras y tu apoyo incondicional, por tu amor y tu felicidad

Hermione se perdió en las palabras del joven de ojos verdes y cabellos revueltos, nuevamente no había duda de aquel amor que se profesaban. Él nuevamente se había perdido en los ojos de Hermione y al finalizar olvidándose de todo el mundo, se inclino un poco y dio un suave beso en los labios de la castaña

- Por el amor – señalo el padre de Hermione – entre familias y parejas

- Por la salud – añadió Margot, la madre de Hermione. Mirando ambos chicos – por la paz y la tranquilidad de los mundos – Harry y Hermione sabían que se refería a la guerra del mundo mágico – porque estemos así en los próximos años

- Salud – dijeron todos y en ese momento las campanadas del año entrante empezaron a sonar, un nuevo año estaba comenzando y Hermione se lleno de dicha al verse tomada de la mano de Harry, chocando sus copas y compartiendo besos hermosos. Definitivamente no sabía lo que le deparaba ese año pero sabía algo y eso era que amaba al hombre que estaba a su lado y que sin duda por él, cometería cualquier locura con tal de estar a su lado.

Cuando todos se hallaron distraídos, los mayores conversaban de diferentes cosas, futbol, y de los niños pequeños, Leila estaba con Esteban y la madre de Hermione les servía el postre.

Harry se quedo unos momentos de pie junto al árbol de navidad y vio como Hermione se acercaba a su madre con paso firme y sensual hacia ella. Harry pensó que seguramente Hermione no era consciente de lo mujer que podía llegar a lucir, de lo sensual que podía llegar hacer. Vio como la chica compartía unas palabras con su madre y segundos después regresaba a su lado y le susurraba que la siguiera. Dejo su copa de vino en una mesa y tomo la mano que la castaña le ofrecía.

Llegaron a la planta superior y Harry se perdió de nueva cuenta en ella, lucia sensacional con aquel vestido.

- Cierra los ojos – indico Hermione y él obedeció sonriendo

- ¿Está bien que estemos aquí arriba? – Pregunto él dudoso – digo ¿no lo tomaran a mal tus familiares? ¿Tus padres?

- Mi madre ya sabe porque nos hemos subido e inventara que hemos ido a casa de unos amigos

Harry camino guiado por Hermione, sintió como el aire soplaba y le llegaba el olor a rosas.

- Abre los ojos – dijo Hermione con suavidad. Él obedeció enseguida

Se quedo embelesado observando el lugar... la terraza estaba adornada de luces parpadeantes de todo los colores, y había velas por todo el lugar, en medio estaba la colchoneta que usaron el día anterior con diferencia que ahora todas las almohadas eran de color rojo con líneas doradas, las sabanas eran blancas y el cobertor dorado. La fogata daba un calor rico, el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas y también estaba una mesa donde había Jugo de calabaza, Bouillaisse para cenar, tarta de melaza como postre y para brindar cerveza de mantequilla. Al fondo se encontraba un aparato muggle para escuchar música y el cielo estrellado le daba un toque romántico

- ¿Has hecho esto para mí?

Hermione asintió perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Harry. Él se acerco a ella y le rodeo con las manos la pequeña cintura de la castaña. Con su dedo dibujo una línea en el rostro de ella que iniciaba en sus ojos castaños y llegaba hasta sus labios, dibujo sus labios y después se acerco a ella cortando la distancia que los separaba

- Una sorpresa... para ti – dijo Hermione – pensé que deberías pasar también el año nuevo de manera mágica, después de todo también pertenecemos a ese mundo ¿No crees?

Harry volvió a abrazarla y besarla.

- Feliz año nuevo – murmuro Harry en el oído de la chica

- Feliz año nuevo, Harry

Hermione reposo su cabeza en el pecho del chico y él con magia prendió la grabadora, _only time _de _Enya_ empezó a escuchar, y él emprendió unos movimientos despacio que ella siguió, así empezaron a danzar por el lugar dejándose llevar la música y los sonidos de la noche, bajo el manto estelar y la luz de las velas que alumbraba sus figuras. No había besos feroces ni caricias ardientes, solo ellos dos bailando y disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno, de aquel sentimiento que Hermione sabía bien lo que era y que Harry no lograba comprender, pues era algo especial que solo sentía con ella, Hermione, su Hermione.

De pronto se quedaron de pie y abrieron los ojos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, el momento se hizo aun más hermoso cuando sintieron los copos de nieve descender del cielo azulado. Alzaron la vista y empezaron a reír ante aquella naturaleza tan perfecta y hermosa. Con magia los copos de nieve desaparecían antes que tocaran sus cuerpos, al menos que ellos así lo quisieran. El corazón de Harry latía rápidamente, la abrazo y la beso. Se aparto un poco de ella y le sonrió con ternura y amor

- Te quiero Hermione – dijo de pronto y ella se sonrojo – Eres la mujer más perfecta que he conocido en mi vida, lo dije hace rato y te lo reitero ahora, no sé qué sería de mi si no te tuviera en mi vida, no sé que abría hecho si no hubieras estado conmigo en Hogwarts, quizás ahora mismo estaría muerto, has sido mi apoyo y mi fuerza, has sido la persona que nunca me abandono y ocupas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, eres sin duda la mujer más valiosa e importante en mi vida

- Tú también eres el hombre y la persona más importante para mí, Harry Potter – dijo ella y acaricio la mejilla del chico – eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo y mi vida no sería nada si no estuvieras en ella. Daria mi vida por ti sin pensarlo si eso fuera necesario, nunca lo dudes, siempre estaré para ti en cualquier momento, lugar o circunstancias, jamás te abandonare porque… - lo miro a los ojos, los labios le temblaron y se perdió en su mirada. Él estaba atento y anonado ante las palabras de Hermione – cambiaria todo por ti… te amo Harry Potter, vivo y muero por ti… estoy completamente enamorada de ti…

Callo de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se llevo una mano a los labios y otra al pecho. Harry quedo sorprendido ante aquellas palabras y no supo que decir. Hermione trago saliva nerviosamente

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Yo… olvídalo... Harry olvídalo – dijo ella nerviosamente

Harry negó con la cabeza, ella intento apartarse pero él no se lo permitió, en vez de eso la pego más a su cuerpo. Hermione estaba enamorada de él por eso todas aquellas palabras y en ese momento se pregunto si él estaría enamorado de ella y por eso sentía todo aquello que dijo. De pronto la imagen de Ginny apareció en su cabeza pero enseguida fue remplazada por el rostro sonriente de Hermione

- Yo no sé que siento Mione – admitió después de un largo silencio – lo que si se es que no quiero apartarme de ti en ningún momento porque eres muy valiosa e importante para mí, eres… mi tesoro más preciado

Ella tembló en sus brazos pero él beso su cabello tranquilizándola

- No has mentido, porque me mirabas directo a los ojos y lo vi en ellos – añadió – no puedo decirte que te correspondo igual, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que siento por Ginny y es algo grande… creo… - dudo pero prosiguió – pero te lo digo no quiero apartarme de ti sin embargo…

- Yo tampoco quiero, Harry – interrumpió ella, se aparto un poco lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos – y no lo hare a menos que me lo pidas… quiero seguir con esto aunque tu sepas lo que siento y no sea correspondida no quiero termine porque te amo

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para tragar saliva y suspirar.

No sabía que sentía por Hermione aparte de que la quería como a nadie en esa vida incluso sentía que su cariño era más grande que el que sentía por Ginny. Pero sin duda alguna, estaba confundido y aun más seguro estaba que tampoco quería que terminara.

Hermione empezó a sollozar al imaginar que todo estaba por terminar. Él limpio las lagrimas de la chica y después la beso.

- No va terminar, todavía no – él la alzo en sus brazos como si de una hoja se tratara y la acomodo en la colchoneta entre las almohadas y ahí, con el calor de la fogata y de sus cuerpos, con la nieve cayendo por la ciudad y sin tocar sus cuerpo, bajo el cielo azul y la luz de las velas la hizo suya como muchas otras noches aunque con un toque especial y que difícilmente un día olvidarían. Era como la primera vez…

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró en los brazos de Harry que dormía plácidamente a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ella no pudo evitar besarlo y como si de la bella durmiente se tratara él se despertó.

- Perdón, no quería despertarte yo solo…

- Esta bien Mione – dijo él - ¿Qué hora es?

- No lo sé, pero es temprano quizás las cuatro

- Veremos el amanecer entonces – expreso sonriendo y ella asintió

- ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Tomar algo? Aun quedo la cena y anoche la he resguardado con magia, el sabor esta intocable y la temperatura también

- Perfecto entonces – respondió

Hermione se envolvió en la sabana y se puso de pie. Sirvió un trozo de pastel y cerveza de mantequilla y se lo acerco a Harry, después se sirvió ella y se acomodo junto a él. Comieron en silencio y cuando terminaron se sirvieron mas cerveza de mantequilla

- ¿Dónde creen tus familiares que estudias? – pregunto Harry rompiendo aquel silencio

- En una escuela privada en Berlín, con una beca de primer lugar – explico – debíamos inventar algo para mis ausencias largas

- Ya veo ¿Por eso te detesta tanto tu prima?

- Creo que sí, todos siempre están alabando mi inteligencia y jamás su belleza. Quizás por eso me tiene tantos celos pero no es algo que yo elegí

- Es compresible – dijo Harry. Hermione lo miro atenta – eres inteligente y hermosa al mismo tiempo – sonrió – es obvio que sienta celos

Hermione se sonrojo y ambos rieron.

- Espera aquí, tengo algo para ti

Hermione se puso de pie y se encamino a la habitación. Dentro de su closet saco una caja de terciopelo, regreso y se colocó nuevamente a lado de Harry. Le entrego el regalo y él lo tomo cuidadosamente entre sus manos

- Pensaba dártelo cuando dieran las doce pero nos hemos distraído – explico sonrojándose refiriéndose a lo que hicieron

- Yo también tengo algo para ti – confeso Harry y también se lo entrego, era una caja pequeña de terciopelo negro. Ella acaricio la caja

- Abre el tuyo primero

Harry obedeció y abrió su regalo, dentro de él encontró un pulso de plata con un dije en forma de corazón, en medio estaban grabados dos H en mayúscula.

- Se que no puedes usarlo y que no es algo usual que se regala a un hombre – explico ella – peor he querido darte algo especial y me pareció buena idea darte algo que simbolizara no solo nuestra amistad si no… esto que estamos viviendo

Harry asintió – hemos pensado igual – dijo él. Ella lo miro curiosa y después dirigió su vista a la pequeña caja que yacía en sus manos. Abrió cuidadosamente la caja y se quedo embelesada observando su contenido, abrió los ojos en par en par y con un brillo especial. Le tembló el labio

- ¿Te gusta?

Hermione solo asintió, saco el anillo de plata con siete piedras blancas y detrás una descripción que decía "_Juntos hasta la eternidad, H&HR" _

- Harry – murmuro ella

Harry tomo el anillo en sus dedos y después tomo la mano de Hermione, delicadamente como si fuera a romperse de pronto, le puso el anillo en el dedo anular en la mano izquierda.

- Harry ahí…

- Se pone el anillo de compromiso – completo él – es un compromiso Herms, prometo cuidar de ti siempre, porque eres mi mejor amiga y la persona más importante para mi

Hermione solo atino a sonreír y experimentar las miles de sensaciones que se le estaban presentando en el interior de su cuerpo y de su corazón. Fijaron su vista en la luz que empezaba a brillar en el cielo, las estrellas y la luna se empezaban a ocultar mientras que el sol daba la bienvenida al nuevo día que estaba por comenzar. Harry y Hermione se quedaron tomados de la mano por un largo rato, después de presenciar como el amanecer se hacía presente, se acurrucaron en las sabanas y las almohadas y nuevamente volvieron a caer en brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y no encontró a la bruja castaña a su lado, por lo que supuso la joven ya estaría abajo con sus padres.

Harry se paso una mano por el cabello negro revoltoso y después se levanto de la colchoneta; con un movimiento de varita recogió todo y limpio dejándolo como si nada hubiera pasado, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y todo lo que Hermione preparo para él, sin duda alguna todo ahí parecía como si nada hubiese pasado pero en su corazón y en sus recuerdos se llevaba cada minuto que hasta ahora había pasado con ella y sin duda alguna la noche anterior tenía un lugar aun más especial y único porque su mejor amiga le declaro sus sentimientos, algo que nunca se hubiera podido imaginar pero algo que le hacía sentir que podía volar. Y esa sensación era mucho más hermosa de cuando se entero que acudiría a Hogwarts; ahora tenía un nuevo: _mejor día de su vida_

Después de bañarse y ponerse unos cómodos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera blanca y sus _convers_; bajo a la sala.

Hermione se encontraba en la cocina y los señores Granger ya estaban sentados en el comedor

- Siéntate Harry, estábamos esperándote. Por cierto, nos alegra tenerte aquí, Harry – dijo la señora Granger – nos da gusto conocerte al fin

- El famoso Harry Potter, de verdad es un placer

- Buenos días – saludo el chico - disculpe señor ¿Por qué famoso? Es decir… - dijo Harry nervioso

- Oh Hermy nos ha contado todo de ti – explico Richard – lo famoso que eres en el mundo mágico y por supuesto lo famoso que eres para ella

Hermione entro con una charola de tazas de café y él se levanto ayudarla. Era más agradable estar así, solo con la pequeña familia de Hermione. Los señores Granger eran muy agradables y simpáticos

- Buenos días – le murmuro por lo bajo y él devolvió el saludo sonriéndole

Ambos chicos se acomodaron en la mesa, Harry a lado de Hermione como en la cena del día anterior

- La cena estuvo muy rica ayer – dijo la señora Granger – les ha quedado estupendo

- Harry la termino – comento Hermione

- Pero tú preparaste casi todo – aludo el chico

Ambos rieron, recordando el desastre que provocaron.

- Hermione, siempre habla de ti cuando viene – manifestó el padre de la joven – creo que por eso creemos que te conocemos de años

- Siempre nos preguntamos cuando vendrías a nuestro hogar – dijo Margot – eres famoso en el mundo mágico y también en esta familia, Hermione te adora desde mucho antes de conocerte, cuando llego la carta de Hogwarts, se emociono mucho. Fuimos a comprar sus libros y le regalamos este – La madre de Hermione le extendió un libro que en la portada decía con letras grandes y doradas _Los magos más famosos del mundo mágico _– ábrelo en la pagina quince

Hermione se sonrojo – no tienen que hacer eso, mama – Harry se le quedo viendo y la duda incremento obedeció a la madre de Hermione y lo abrió en la pagina indicada.

_HARRY POTTER_

_Harry James Potter, nacido el 31 de Julio de 1980. Mestizo, Hijo único de James y Lily Potter, famoso por haber sobrevivido al ataque asesino de Lord Voldemort, uno de los magos más poderosos y temidos jamás conocidos. James y Lily, fueron asesinados en éste incidente el 31 de Octubre de 1981, en su casa del Valle de Godric. James murió primero, defendiendo a Lily y a Harry, quien tenía solo un año de edad. __Desde entonces, a Harry se le llama "El Niño que Vivió", pues muchos en el mundo mágico lo aclaman por haber conducido a la caída de Voldemort. _

Harry pasó uno de sus dedos por la caligrafía que se encontraba a un lado del escrito, con una perfecta letra que él sabía a quién pertenecía; estaba escrito su nombre y el de ella. Hermione recordó en ese momento lo que estaba escrito y le arrebato el libro a Harry. Se lo llevo al pecho completamente sonrojada

- Lo llevare a su lugar – dijo, y desapareció por las escaleras

- Hermione te quiere mucho, se volvió loca cuando supo de ti. Nos mando una lechuza cuando se entero que estabas en Hogwarts y en su casa… cuando volvió al finalizar el primer año nos conto todo de ti. Nos sorprendió mucho la manera en que se expresaba de ti, nos dimos cuenta en ese momento que Hermione no te admiraba por ser famoso si no por la maravillosa persona que eres, no te conocemos pero ella nos ha contado lo valiente y buena persona que eres por eso me atrevo a decírtelo

- No sabía que Hermione hablaba mucho de mí – dijo sonrojado

- Si que lo hace

- En cuarto año cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco más tensas no queríamos que Hermione regresara a Hogwarts pero ella se opuso a que le prohibiéramos eso, nos dijo que ni lo pensáramos que ella estaría siempre que la necesitaras y jamás te abandonaría así se le fuera la vida en ello. Para entonces ya eras su mejor amigo y la persona más importante para ella – dijo el padre de Hermione – accedimos que volviera porque nos conto como la protegías en todo momento y sin conocerte sabíamos que también tu darías la vida por ella

- Por supuesto sin dudarlo un segundo – exclamo Harry, y se horrorizo solo de pensar que pudiera perderla – no sé qué haría sin Mione en mi vida, creo…que estaría perdido

- Sabemos que no son novios – dijo de pronto la madre de Hermione – y sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes, en lo que vamos a interferir. Sabemos que hay una conexión muy fuerte entre ustedes, nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para Hermione y te pedimos que cuides de ella y no permitas que sufras

- ¿Terminaron? – Pregunto Hermione entrando al comedor - ¿De qué hablaban? – pregunto dudosa

- De lo mucho que admiras y quieres a Harry

- ¡Mamá! – exclamo apenada. Tomo la mano de Harry – vámonos Harry

Los padres de Hermione rieron divertidos. Ambos chicos salieron de la casa de la joven y se fueron caminando por las calles de Londres

- Gracias Hermione, por todo el cariño que me tienes

Hermione se sonrojo y no dijo nada, solo se abrazo a Harry. Caminaron por las calles conversando de las cosas vividas, entrando a tiendas y haciendo algunas compras de ropa y accesorios, comieron helado en un parque cercano y almorzaron en un restaurant de comida japonesa, rieron, se besaron y compartieron anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños. El día, la tarde y la noche paso tranquilo y magnifico.

Mañana regresarían a Hogwarts y las cosas no iban hacer tan fáciles con la llegada de Ginny y sus amigos, sobre todo cuando el tiempo a solas que pasaban se terminaría.

**_Continuara…_**

**Mitsuki28**

**Espero sus reviews! Por favor comentarios, comentarios. Próximo capitulo regresan sus amigos**

**Próximo… capitulo 7…:**

**Draco la jalo levemente hacia él y ella se abrazo a él con fuerzas. Para muchos era un abrazo de bienvenida entre dos amores que se distanciaron, sin embargo, para ella era un abrazo de apoyo y de amistad.**

**Cuando Harry y Ginny se separaron, dirigieron su vista a ellos. Harry se puso serio y rígido al ver el abrazo entre Hermione y Draco; por lo que empuño las manos, estaba enfadado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**El nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por todos a quienes me dejaron amablemente sus comentarios y espero que en este capítulo no sea la excepción. **

**Nota: Harry es un poco lento, por eso no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos pero prometo que pronto se dará cuenta. **

**Recuerden mis historias son para satisfacción de ustedes. **

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 7**

Llegaron justo a tiempo, la sala común estaba vacía debido a que sus compañeros ya estaban en el gran comedor esperando que entraran sus amigos. Harry y Hermione corrieron al gran comedor y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, en ese momento los alumnos empezaron a entrar. Harry y Hermione visualizaron a sus amigos, se pusieron de pie. Ron y Luna corrieron a saludarlos

- Hermione, Harry – saludo Ron abrazando a sus dos amigos lo mismo que Luna

- Me alegra verte Ron – respondió Harry, sin querer busco a Ginny con la mirada. Algo que sin duda Hermione noto

- ¡Luna! – Hermione abrazo a su amiga, feliz de tenerla de vuelta

Ginny entro caminando, sin prisas y con aquellos movimientos exóticos de cadera que inmediatamente hacia que todos los hombre dirigieran su vista a ella. Se dibujo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro al ver a Harry y al llegar; justo en frente de Hermione y sin saludarla, tomo a Harry por el cuello y lo abrazo; después lo devoro en un beso que él correspondió. A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y se le revolvió el estomago al tiempo que sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

De pronto, sintió la mano cálida de alguien que al tomar su brazo giro su cuerpo para quedar de frente, ella sonrió al verlo; era Draco, con la mirada fija en ella, Draco la jalo levemente hacia él y ella se abrazo a él con fuerzas. Para muchos era un abrazo de bienvenida entre dos amores que se distanciaron, sin embargo, para ella era un abrazo de apoyo y de amistad.

Cuando Harry y Ginny se separaron, dirigieron su vista a ellos. Harry se puso serio y rígido al ver el abrazo entre Hermione y Draco; por lo que empuño las manos, estaba enfadado.

Draco lo saludo estrechando su mano con Harry. Se despidió enseguida, no sin antes darle un beso a Hermione y se encamino a su mesa.

Los gryffindor se sentaron en sus lugares y Hermione evito mirar hacia Harry y Ginny en todo momento. Aunque claro no faltaba los momentos de casualidad en las que giraban su vista y se encontraba con la escena de Harry y Ginny comiéndose a besos. Fue en ese momento en que Hermione se dio cuenta, que a pesar de todo lo vivido entre Harry y ella, él seguía enamorado de Ginny, él quería a Ginny y la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas. De otra forma no se explicaba porque la besaba con la misma urgencia que Ginny lo besaba a él, demostrándose cuanto se habían extrañado aunque él hubiera tenido la compañía de Hermione. No importaban los besos, las caricias, momentos y detalles que Hermione le dio porque él parecía feliz y a gusto con Ginny. Y lo de ellos solo fue algo de navidad, un placer que ambos se permitieron disfrutar, un placer que ella le ofreció y que él acepto.

Hermione se levanto de la mesa y salió del gran comedor; Harry ni siquiera lo noto, hasta segundos más tarde cuando se separo de Ginny para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Y Hermione? – pregunto desconcertado al no verla en su lugar (Frente a él)

- Se fue hace unos momentos – respondió Ron llevándose un trozo de tocino a la boca – parecía frustrada y melancólica ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Tú estuviste con ella ¿Qué sucedió?

Harry se quedo callado unos segundos, sabía lo que pasaba mas no podía decirlo. Negó con la cabeza, observo la gran puerta y sintió el deseo de ir tras ella pero sería algo inapropiado sabiendo que Ginny estaba a su lado. Le sonrió cariñosamente respondiendo el gesto de ella, nuevamente levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada gris de Draco, que salió del gran comedor a paso rápido. Harry supo en ese momento que el chico rubio iba en búsqueda de la castaña. Apretó la mano nuevamente ante la gran impotencia que sintió y el calor de celos que recorrió su cuerpo.

- Hermione – Draco se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado sonriéndole cariñosamente - ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? No puedo creer que no pueda dejarte unos días sola porque mira como te encuentro

Hermione no pudo evitar echarse a reír

- Harry y yo no besamos – confeso nerviosa y apenada – fuimos a mi casa el viernes y regresamos hoy, nadie lo sabe. Le dije lo que sentía por él y por unos momentos creí que quizás él me correspondería

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? perdona que te diga esto Mione, y quizás te duela pero el que te besara no significa que este enamorado de ti, Herms – dijo Draco abrazándola – y si paso algo más entre ustedes lo cual no quiero saber, mejor olvídalo porque fue algo de uno días y su novia ya está aquí y si no te queda claro falta verlos en el comedor como se besan y besan y lo sabes

Hermione asintió y se echo a llorar como a una niña de dos años a la que le quitaron su juguete predilecto

- Hermione – lanzo una piedra al lago, ella ya estaba más tranquila y solo disfrutaban de cómo el sol empezaba a ocultarse en las montañas. Ella levanto la mirada indicándole que tenía su atención – sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y para lo que necesites siempre vas a contar conmigo

- Gracias Draco, también tu eres…

- Uno de tus mejores amigos pero no el único – Draco sonrió – lo sé ese papel lo tiene el cara rajada

Ambos empezaron a reír

- Harry es la persona que más amo y valoro en este mundo – dijo un poco más seria y con la mirada fija en la nada - es la persona más importante para mí y si algo le pasara probablemente una parte de mí, dejaría de existir

Draco no respondió nada, pero Hermione sabía que su silencio era un "lo sé", "te creo" y cosas así. Hermione acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y se quedaron ahí por otro largo rato sin decir nada. Cuando vieron que empezaba a oscurecer se encaminaron al castillo. Además empezaba hacer más frio de lo común.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Hermione dejo la lectura y fijo su vista en el dueño de aquella voz

- Aquí – respondió ella, dejo su libro en la mesa de centro de la sala de Gryffindor – estaba estudiando pociones ¿Pasa algo, Harry?

- Te desapareciste toda la tarde y no estabas aquí porque nosotros estuvimos aquí – dijo Harry, que se encontraba de pie detrás de un sillón individual justo en frente de Hermione – y fui a la biblioteca y me dijeron que no te habían visto por ahí

- Estuve con Draco en el lago negro – explico ella – pensé que estarías con Ginny

- Estuve con ella pero… - ella lo miro sin apartar la vista de él esperando que continuara – me preocupe al no saber de ti y te extrañaba

- Entiendo, solo pensé… que querías tu privacidad con ella

- Creo que estamos terminando ¿Cierto? Por la manera en que actuaste hoy…

- No lo sé, Harry

Él la miro atento sabiendo que su compañera agregaría algo más

- Tu sabes mis sentimientos por ti – se ruborizo – y lo que más quiero es estar contigo sin importar cómo pero también soy consciente de que tu estas con Ginny y no es justo para ella ¿No? Así que quizás… si debamos… terminar. Ese era el trato – finalizo ella

Harry se quedo sin decir nada, cuando por fin iba a agregar algo sus amigos empezaron a entrar a la sala común

- Hey aquí están – dijo Ron sonriendo tomado de la mano de Luna – los hemos estado buscando, sobre todo a ti Hermione que te desapareciste el resto de la tarde

- Estuve con Draco

- Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar no – señalo Ginny, tomo la mano de su novio y se sentaron en el sillón de enfrente

- Si, muchas – respondió Hermione tomando su libro – creo que iré a dormirme. Mañana tenemos clases a la primera hora

Ron arrugo la frente y sus amigos empezaron a reír

- Ron, Harry pongan su despertador, alisten su uniforme y sus libros. Que no se les olvide – recordó ella subiendo los escalones.

Había cosas que no cambiaban y esa era una de ellas, Hermione recordándoles a sus dos amigos sus deberes para que no fallaran nunca, de otra manera ¿Cómo habrían pasado todas sus materias? Los dos chicos se sonrojaron y asintieron como dos pequeños infantes a su madre.

- Hermione esta rara ¿No creen? – dijo Ron

- Que no lo estuviera seria lo raro en ella – alego Ginny

- Ya basta Ginny – reclamo Harry molesto – Mione no es rara simplemente es inteligente y ordenada eso no tiene nada de malo

- Es verdad Ginny – comento Ron

Esa noche Ginny no dijo nada pero se quedo con el coraje por dentro al ver como su novio y su hermano; defendían a la sangre sucia, como ella solía llamarla a sus espaldas. Detestaba a Hermione, porque era parte importante de Harry mucho más que ella que era la novia, la odiaba por su inteligencia y su belleza. Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de lo hermosa que Hermione era, hasta ella se daba cuenta que tenia a un millón de chicos detrás de sus faldas, Hermione le había quitado el nombre de la mujer más hermosa de Hogwarts.

Harry se movió incomodo en su cama, quedo boca abajo y respiro el olor de su almohada, la aparto y la tiro al suelo refunfuñando por no tener aquel olor a vainilla y flores como solía tener la almohada del cuarto que había ocupado en casa de los Granger (ósea la habitación de Hermione) había pasado apenas un día y ya extrañaba el no tenerla a su lado al despertar

- ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto Ron, recogiendo la almohada y aventándosela a Harry quien la atrapo con sus manos – pareces de mal humor ¿una mala noche?

- Algo así – respondió, recordando que se había despertado varias veces al no sentir el cómodo y suave cuerpo de Hermione pegado a él - ¿Qué hora es?

- Temprano – respondió Ron

Segundos después, casi al instante escucharon la voz de Hermione entrando a la habitación. Los chicos giraron su atención a ella

- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! – Exclamo recogiendo las sabanas del cuarto de los chicos – dense prisa es tarde

- Tarde – dijo Ron viendo a Harry que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, como si hubiera visto a un ángel. Se levanto de la cama rápido al ver que ella lanzaba el cobertor - ¿Por qué dejan que las chicas entren al dormitorio de los chicos? Nosotros no podemos entrar al de ellas

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada y le aventó la almohada directo al rostro

- Date prisa, Ron – grito Hermione – rápido

Ron tomo su ropa y se metió al baño. Con un movimiento de varita Hermione dejo el cuarto ordenado

- Buenos días, Harry – le dijo sonriendo

Él le devolvió el gesto y se acerco a ella, sin pensarlo mucho rodeo la cintura de Hermione y atrajo su cuerpo a él, sin darle más vueltas al asunto la miro a los ojos y después deposito un beso en sus labios. Ella respondió entre sorprendida y maravillada, se apartaron por falta de aire y dejaron sus fretes pegadas por un minuto.

Ella rompió el momento apartándose de él

- ¡Harry! – Exclamo en un murmullo, ya que Ron estaba en el baño - ¿Pero qué…?

- Lo siento – murmuro el chico de ojos verdes apenado por su comportamiento – te vi, tan linda y… te extrañe tanto en la noche, tu olor, tu presencia junto a mí al despertar… no pude contenerme

Harry se acerco nuevamente a ella, esta vez solo se limito a abrazarla y ella acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de él

- No sé qué me pasa, Mione – dijo él – pero sé que no quiero tenerte lejos, te extraño cuando no estás, te deseo y siento una necesidad enorme de estar a tu lado

- Pero estas con Ginny, es tu novia ¿lo olvidas? – dijo ella

- Lo sé, pero… - se quedo en silencio – tienes razón, olvida lo que he hecho… se que amo a Ginny y perdóname

Se aparto de Hermione, pero no se espero que esta vez fuera ella quien lo tomara del brazo. Cuando Harry se giro sintió el peso del cuerpo de Hermione abrazándolo, los brazos de Hermione rodeando su cuello y segundos después sintió los labios de Hermione sobre él besándolo

Hermione se aparto de él sonrojada y cuando iba a añadir algo más, Ron salió del baño

- Todo tuyo ¿Sigues aquí?

- Estaba esperando que salieras, asegurándome que te bañaras y estuvieras limpio

Ron chasqueó la lengua y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió de la habitación

- Creo que aun le gusto – dijo Ron de pronto, Harry lo miro confundido – si no como te explicas que haya esperado que saliera del baño ¿No es obvio? Quería verme

Harry se llevo la mano a la frente negando con la cabeza

- Claro Ron – añadió Harry riendo

La clase de pociones estaba por empezar. Harry se acomodo junto a Hermione y Ron quedo delante de ellos.

- Hoy aprenderemos a preparar veritaserum – dijo Horace Slughorn – todos saben que esta poción es un suero de la verdad muy poderoso, aunque no infalible. Se necesitan tres gotas para que alguien revele sus secretos más ocultos – los alumnos hicieron un gesto de sorpresa – sin embargo, se supone solo está permitido ser utilizado por el ministerio de magia, si se los enseño es porque pienso que todos deberían saberlo hacer por alguna necesidad, en fin, habrán sus libros en la pagina doscientos cinco y a trabajar

- Hermione – llamo Harry en un murmuro apenas audible, ella le prestó su atención

- El beso que me diste…

- No quiero terminar, Harry – respondió ruborizada, Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y le dio una suave caricia – por favor

Harry asintió, él tampoco quería terminar. Continuaron las clases sin ningún imprevisto hasta que Ginny se apareció en el gran comedor abrazando y besando a Harry en frente de Hermione.

En ese momento Hermione pensó que quizás Ginny lo hacía apropósito lo que no lograba comprender era el porqué. Si, Ginny sabía que Hermione gustaba de Harry pero Ginny no sabía que Harry también gustaba de Hermione.

- ¿Interrumpo esos pensamientos tan hermosos? – pregunto la voz tan conocida de Draco, se sentó a lado de Hermione y ella sonriendo puso su cabeza cariñosamente en el hombro de Draco

- Tu jamás interrumpes nada – respondió - ¿Dónde te has metido esta mañana? No te he visto en ninguna clase

Hermione arrugo la frente y levanto su cabeza, coloco su mano derecha en la frente de Draco y la izquierda en su propia mejilla... Después negó con la cabeza. Harry que veía toda aquella escena se encontraba con la frente fruncida y las manos calientes

- No, no tienes temperatura ¿entonces? No estás enfermo

Draco empezó a reír traviesamente

- Te contare después de que termines de comer ¿Tienes libre la tarde? Recuerda que tienes que ayudarme a estudiar

- He terminado ya – respondió Hermione sonriendo como una niña pequeña a la que le contaran un cuento – vamos, hoy estudiaremos

Hermione se puso de pie y Draco le ofreció su mano, ella la tomo.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo Ginny poniéndose de pie rápidamente

Sus amigos se voltearon a ellos

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry no respondió. Se puso de pie y con un movimiento de varita limpio el agua que estaba escurriendo y seco el uniforme de Ginny. Con el coraje que le produjo aquella escena entre su… nov… Hermione y Draco, tiro el vaso de agua con la mente y cayo encima de su novia.

- Solo es agua Ginny no es para tanto – respondió molesto

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto amablemente Hermione, su rostro parecía preocupado y Harry se sintió culpable de estar enojado con ella sin que ella lo supiera. Hermione no era su novia solo era su… mejor amiga e intima.

**- **Si, Mione – respondió sonriéndole aunque el brillo no llego a su mirada. Algo que sin duda Hermione noto, pero no quiso insistir

- Te veré en la noche, Harry

Él chico asintió. "oh si me veras" pensó el joven de ojos verdes esmeralda.

- entonces ¿Estuviste con la directora?

- Quería saber si mis padres ya no están practicando la magia negra – respondió Draco – y saber si yo…

- Oh entiendo – Hermione le tomo la mano y le sonrió – estoy segura que sabe que no lo estás haciendo

Draco la miro serio y fijamente, Hermione noto en ese momento la tristeza en los ojos grises de su amigo, sintió pena por él porque lo conocía y sabia que ya no era el Draco Malfoy de antes, ahora era diferente, era bueno, lo había visto siendo amable con las personas, coqueteándole a las chicas guapas como un chico de su edad, estaba siendo amigo de sangres no pura como ella, convivía con los de otra casa, asistía a todas sus clases y usualmente siempre lo veías con una sonrisa en su rostro pálido. Draco le sonrió y ella sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas. En realidad, nunca se detuvo a pensar lo guapo y agradable que era… ella se levanto del lugar en el que estaba y se acerco a ver aquel paisaje que se extendía por todo Hogwarts, la torre de reloj, se suponía no debían entrar ahí pero ella aprendió a entrar a horas que no se debían y enseño lo mismo a Draco y a Harry.

- Draco – dijo ella con suavidad y él se acerco a ella

- Es un lugar muy tranquilo ¿Por eso te gusta venir aquí? – Ella asintió – me lo imaginaba, suelo venir con frecuencia ¿Sabes? Aunque me recuerda a como era antes, en este lugar desarme a Dumbledore y vi como Snape acababa con la vida del director

- Dumbledore tenía los días contados, todo fue un plan que él mismo organizo y obligo al profesor Snape seguirlo – explico Hermione – en realidad el profesor Snape no era una mala persona

- Fue un hombre muy valiente al desafiar de esa forma a… Voldemort, defendió a Harry hasta el último momento y fue leal a su juramente con Dumbledore

- Tú también eres una persona muy valiente – dijo ella y lo miro fijamente acariciando la mejilla del chico con ternura – se necesita mucho valor para dejar de ser un mortifago, para revelarse ante alguien y para cambiar como tú lo hiciste, y estoy segura de que jamás volverás a ser aquel Draco que tanta malvada tenia, yo confió en ti Draco, y siempre contaras conmigo porque te quiero mucho

- Gracias Hermione

- No estás solo ¿Sabes? - él asintió y ella tomo su mano – si no estuviera tan enamorada de Harry quizás me fijaría en ti

Ambos chicos empezaron a reír. Aunque sin saber, Hermione dijo aquellas palabras muy en serio. Se quedaron otro rato ahí y después bajaron a la biblioteca donde se quedaron el resto de la tarde estudiando.

Hermione entro a la sala común y se hecho en el cómodo sillón en frente del fuego. Al poco rato escucho las voces de sus amigos entrar y abrió los ojos. Vio al amor de su vida tomado de la mano de Ginny y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho que se extinguió al ver la sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de Harry tan solo con verla

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamo Harry sonriéndole – que bueno que ya estás aquí

- ¿Estuviste con Draco, otra vez? – pregunto Ginny

- ¡Luna! – Hermione se levanto del sillón y paso a lado de Ginny ignorando su pregunta y su presencia - ¿Tienes un minuto? quiero hablar contigo

- Vamos Mione – le dijo tomando la mano de su amiga, le dio un beso a Ron y se despidió de él

- Que fácil me cambia – dijo Ron viendo como su novia se perdía en las escaleras al cuarto de niñas

Harry se echo a reír; Ginny lo vio confundida, habían pasado toda la tarde juntos y no había visto ese rayo de felicidad en su rostro hasta que él vio a Hermione.

Lo cierto es, que el joven estaba contento de que por fin Hermione no estuviera con Draco si no con Luna y en su habitación. Era algo que lo tranquilizaba pues sabia donde y con quien estaba.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, Luna se limitaba a observarla y a esperar que la castaña se decidiera a hablar. Por fin, después de media hora la mejor bruja de Hogwarts se sentó a lado de su amiga y empezó a relatar cada detalle de lo sucedido con Harry en las vacaciones y lo que estaba pasando en el presente. Luna no pareció sorprendida al contrario de eso apoyaba a su amiga cada vez que veía un sentimiento de culpabilidad en su rostro

- Así es cuando sucede – dijo Luna, cuando Hermione termino el relato – el amor es tan raro y confuso, es tan extraño y tonto… perdemos la razón y olvidamos todo lo que no sea de esa persona amada… no sé qué decirte Hermione, es incorrecto y lo sabes pero si tu quieres esto aunque miles de personas te digan lo contrario lo seguirás haciendo

- Amo a Harry y estoy viviendo un sueño con él, uno que he soñado desde que descubrí que estaba enamorada de él

- Están jugando un juego en el que ambos pueden ganar pero también en el que pueden llegar a perder… sin embargo, solo te diré que escuches a tu corazón porque él jamás se equivoca

- Gracias por escucharme, necesitaba decírselo a alguien y eres mi única amiga

- Siempre puedes contar conmigo – dijo Luna sonriendo – siempre he pensado que Harry está enamorado de ti, para ser honesta, si no te amara no estaría haciendo lo que está haciendo, es demasiado recto para fallarle a alguien al menos que la razón sea demasiado importante para él

**_Continuara…_**

**Mitsuki.28**


	8. Chapter 8

**El nuevo capítulo de esta historia! **

**Perdón por no actualizar rápido pero estuve con las inscripciones de universidad y me puse a leer unos libros de un autor _Penny Jordan. _Y me dio por empezar a escribir una historia original a ver qué tal me sale xD bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero recibir un poco más en este.**

**Recuerden mis historias son para satisfacción de ustedes. **

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 8**

Amor o ilusión, que era lo que sentía por la castaña. Que era aquella sensación que lo volvía loco. Cuando estaba con Ginny quería estar con Hermione y cuando estaba con Hermione aunque no lo dijera Ginny siempre estaba entre ellos, porque ambos se sentían culpable por lo que hacían.

- ¿Estás bien amor? – pregunto la voz chillona de Ginny. Ambos estaban en el sillón de la sala común esperando que pasaran las dos horas para ir a la próxima clase

- Si, solo estaba pensando en los exámenes

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a estudiar? – iba a negarse cuando recordó que Hermione le comento que estaría en la biblioteca

- Si, es buena idea – dijo y se levanto del sillón

Salieron de la sala común tomados de la mano con el fin de llegar a la biblioteca. Se besaron a abrazaron en el trayecto y antes de entrar Katie llamo a Harry

- Felicidades Harry – Dijo la chica

Harry la miro confundido y Ginny también

- Todos pensamos que jamás llegaría el momento

- ¿El momento? ¿Qué momento?– se apresuro a preguntar el chico de ojos verdes con aquella confusión brillando en sus ojos

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto sulfurada Ginny, al notar que muchas otras personas se acercaban a felicitar a Harry quien solo se encogió de hombros

- Hoy no es mi cumpleaños – murmuro el chico – no entiendo, Ginny

- ¿Harry? – aquella suave y tierna voz podía reconocerla a miles de kilómetros, se giro al instante para encontrarse de frente con su mejor amiga y su amante, Hermione se sonrojo al notar el brillo de los ojos verdes de Harry en su rostro.

Ginny la fulmino con la mirada solo de verla, por alguna razón que en ese momento Ginny desconocía o se insistía en ocultar odiaba a la castaña.

Hermione se acerco a Harry y le murmuro al oído:

- ¿Por qué me están felicitando?

- ¿También a ti? – pregunto desconcertado su amigo y Hermione pareció sorprendida al descubrir que también Harry recibía aquellas extrañas felicitaciones

En ese momento Cho pasó por ahí y también felicito a la pareja

- Cho, espera – llamo Harry y la chica le prestó su atención – ¿porque nos están felicitando?

- Por su relación – señalo ella a Harry y Hermione con la mirada, y pareció confundida al ver la confusión en ambos chicos y el enojo de la pelirroja - ¿Tu y Hermione?

- ¿Qué? – grito indignada Ginny – alto ahí ¿Qué dijiste?

Todos voltearon a verla incluido Harry y Hermione que se apenaron ante la reacción de Ginny y se sonrojaron al ver que todos creían que eran una pareja y aun más cuando todos parecían felices de ello.

- Felicidades Harry y Hermione – felicito un chico de hufflepuff de primer año

- ¡BASTA! – Grito nuevamente Ginny viendo furiosa al pequeño – ya basta de felicitaciones absurdas, Harry James Potter es mi novio no de Granger, él y yo no hemos terminado, somos pareja para aquellos que no les quede claro… ahora lárguense hacer sus cosas y fíjense bien Harry y Ginny ¿Bien?

La miraron como si fuera un bicho raro y pidiendo disculpas se marcharon del lugar

- No sé de dónde sacaron ese chisme pero es una calumnia – dijo Ginny observando con desdén a Hermione como si ella lo hubiera inventado, Hermione iba a defenderse cuando la voz apenada de Cho la llamo

- Lo siento tanto Harry, Hermione – se disculpo Cho

- Y Ginny – señalo la pelirroja – yo también soy afectada

- Se les vio juntos estos días y todos pensamos que bueno entre ustedes por fin había nacido el amor bueno en realidad que ya se habían dado cuenta

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron y Ginny se puso roja pero de ira

- No veo porque el error – comento - ¿los vieron besándose?

Cho negó con la cabeza y después añadió

- Para nada Ginny, solo fue una confusión. Lo siento

La chica se marcho del lugar dejando a los dos amigos y la novia histérica, Ginny realmente lucia muy enfadada y parecía que de pronto iba a empezar a escupir fuego por la boca

- Tranquilízate Ginny, no es para tanto

- ¿No es para tanto? Todos pensaron que eras novio de ella y por si fuera poco lucían muy felices con esa noticia ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

- Salvamos al mundo mágico, es obvio que deseen vernos juntos

- Iré a la biblioteca – interrumpió Hermione – nos vemos después, ya que todo está aclarado no tienes de que enojarte

- Tu muy contenta que te confundieran como la novia de… Harry, pobre ilusa que necesita de chismes para crear fama

- ¡Ginny! – exclamo Harry

- No necesito ser la novia de Harry para ser famosa, Ginny – se defendió Hermione – por si lo has olvidado soy una del trió dorado que salvo el mundo mágico… muchos ayudamos en ello pero bien sabes que para el mundo mágico el héroe es Harry y sus dos mejores amigos, tú no eres más que la chiquilla aprovechada que caso al héroe del mundo mágico para llenarse de fama y gloria. Deberías saber lo que dicen de ti, si todo está en las revistas que adoras leer

Hermione se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino a la biblioteca, Harry suspiro con pesar y después de darle un beso a Ginny y decirle que mejor se fuera con sus amigas en lo que él estudiaba, entro a la biblioteca. Encontró a Hermione entrando en el pasillo de libros de transformaciones y la siguió hasta ahí.

Rodeo la cintura de la joven por detrás y ella dio un brinquito que él calmo con su voz masculina

- Si tuviera que transformarte, te transformaría en mis lágrimas para que cada vez que cayeran te perdieras en mis labios

Hermione se sonrojo, se giro como pudo y quedando de frente a él le sonrió y después lo beso

Ambos tomaron dos libros de transformaciones y salieron de la biblioteca hacia la torre de astronomía.

- Me encanta este paisaje y más si es un tu compañía

Hermione se sonrojo ante el cumplido y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Harry para besarlo, adoraba aquellos labios le sabían a miel, chocolate y vainilla una combinación un tanto extraña pero perfecta.

Una pequeña mueca de preocupación se presento en el rostro fino de Hermione, lo que hizo que Harry le tocara suavemente la mejilla y le dijera con cariño que compartiera aquella preocupación con él

- No es nada en especial – respondió ella – solo que en algunos días empieza el torneo de quidditch y me preocupas un poco

- ¿Solo un poco? – Bromeo y ella le indico con la mirada que en realidad se preocupaba mucho - No tienes que preocuparte, prometo que me cuidare

Ella asintió aunque no muy convencida de ello. Sabía que quidditch no era un deporte tan peligroso o no en toda la extensión pero sí que le preocupaba cada vez que Harry montaba en su escoba y andaba de aquí para allá evadiendo las bludger.

- Ron – llamo Luna con aquella ternura tan característica de ella

Llevaban algún tiempo de relación y ella estaba completamente enamorada de Ron lo mismo que él de ella. Ahora se encontraban en la sala común de gryffindor pasando un rato agradable en la compañía del otro, Ron abrió los parpados y fijo su vista en la rubia de ojos azules

- ¿Qué pensarías si Harry llegara a enamorarse de otra persona y dejara a tu hermana? – pregunto directamente Luna. Recordó lo que Hermione le había confesado y no juzgaba a la castaña pues bien sabia que el amor era algo tan extraño e inexplicable que no escuchaba razones más solo al mismo corazón. Quería saber desde ese momento que es lo que su novia pensaría si Harry dejara a Ginny por Hermione

- No lo se – respondió con toda sinceridad el pelirrojo – no creo que mi opinión sea importante, Ginny es mi hermanita y me dolería mucho verla sufrir pero si Harry se llega a fijar en alguien más a enamorarse de otra persona no es algo que yo pueda evitar ni juzgar si algo he aprendido de ti es que en el corazón no se manda, no somos nosotros a quien elegimos amar si no el amor decide por nosotros sin darnos cuenta

- ¿Eso significa que no te enojarías con Harry ni con la persona que eligiera? No digo que esté pasando

- He visto a Harry diferente, lo has notado ¿No?

Luna no respondió pero el silencio fue su respuesta y Ron lo entendió como un si

- No puedo decidir por Harry es solo decisión suya, ha sido mi mejor amigo por más de siete años y lo apoyare en cualquier decisión. Jamás permitiría que se quedara con Ginny sin amor solo seria dañarse a sí mismo y a ella también.

Luna se sintió orgullosa del novio que tenia y lo abrazo al tiempo que depositaba besos en el pelirrojo. Luna decidió en ese momento que debía comentarle aquello a Hermione para que no se preocupara por Ron por si las cosas llegaban a salir como ambas chicas querían.

No podía explicar la cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que estaba experimentando en esos días, pero con seguridad podía decir que sus sentimientos por la castaña empezaban a tomar un giro completamente inesperado y aunque su amor por Ginny aun parecía estar palpitante en su corazón o al menos en su mente, estaba seguro de que si no pasaba tiempo con Hermione sentía una opresión en el pecho que lo molestaba en todo el día.

Además, podía sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo cuando la veía con Draco tan sonriente como en ese mismo momento y aunque por días se había negado a si mismo que eran celos ahora lo reconocía abiertamente, tenia celos de que el rubio compartiera tiempo con la castaña un tiempo que a veces era mucho más largo que el él pasaba con ella.

Justo como en ese momento, Hermione se despedía de ellos para irse con Draco a la biblioteca a "estudiar para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S" malditos E.X.T.A.S.I.S pensó Harry al ver como Hermione se colgaba del brazo de Draco y él parecía contarle un chiste por lo que ella se iba riendo y no solo eran esos dichosos exámenes si no las reuniones de prefectos en las que ambos asistían para molestia de él tres veces por semana.

- Parecen dos enamorados ¿No crees Ron? – comento Luna tomando de su jugo de calabaza

Comentario que sin duda logro molestar más al chico de ojos verdes y cabellos rebeldes. Luna no se molesto en voltear a verlo pero se limito a sonreír al ver el efecto que sus palabras causaban en el pelinegro.

- Si, aunque me cuesta reconocerlo. La verdad es que no creí que el hurón cambiara tanto y menos aun me imagine que terminaría llevándose… demasiado bien con Hermione tomando en cuenta la manera en que se expresaba de ella

- Las personas suelen cambiar Ron – dijo Luna, sonriendo con aquella amabilidad tan característica de ella. Enseguida se llevo una de sus manos a la mandíbula dando la imagen de estar recordando algo, después añadió – ahora recuerdo un dicho muggle… del odio al amor solo hay un paso… el amor

- ¿Podrían terminar juntos Draco y Hermione?

- ¿Por qué no? Draco tiene un instinto protector y cariñoso con ella no dudaría que estuviera enamorado de Hermione y que con un poco de esfuerzo extra aunque no tanto ella podría terminar fijándose en él después de todo Draco es un hombre soltero

Dijo Luna para finalizar y aumentar la cólera de Harry. Este se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y sin despedirse de nadie, salió del gran comedor. Luna soltó una risita traviesa y Ron la quedo mirando con curiosidad. Ella solo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios que hizo que Ron olvidara el acontecimiento. Ginny por su parte como usualmente se quedo de malhumor al ver como su novio salía dejándola sola sin decir una palabra.

¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermione? Se pregunto saliendo de la biblioteca. Había mentido al decir que estaría ahí puesto que él si había estado ahí y por ningún lado la encontró. Camino por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo pero si con la fuerte esperanza de encontrarla conversando con alguna amiga y no junto a Malfoy. En realidad el hurón no le caía tan mal o al menos no hasta hace unos días antes de que se percatara que causaba cierto carisma en Hermione.

¿Podría ser cierto lo que Luna dijo? Que Draco estuviera enamorado de Hermione y que está a su vez pudiera llegar a corresponder aquel sentimiento ¿Por qué no? Era verdad, Draco Malfoy ya no era una persona arrogante ahora se caracterizaba mucho por su amabilidad y su simpatía para con las personas algo que sin duda Hermione veía en él de otra manera no se sentiría tan apegada al rubio. Además como bien comento Luna, Draco era un hombre soltero sin compromisos de noviazgo con alguna persona que a diferencia de Harry si tenía un compromiso con Ginny Wesley, a quien por cierto no estaba dispuesto a dejar por el momento.

Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho al imaginar a Hermione con Draco besándose abiertamente por los pasillos, ya que con el rubio de ojos grises no tendría que estarse escondiendo por los pasillos, apareciéndose en la torre de astronomía para compartir un tiempo juntos, esperar en su habitación para que Harry se despidiera de Ginny y se apareciera minutos más tarde en la habitación de Hermione solo para estar un tiempo a solas, conversar y terminar haciendo el amor como los dos amantes que eran y en ese momento sintió que aquella punzada se clavaba más fuerte en el pecho al imaginar a Hermione desnuda en brazos de otro hombre compartiendo las caricias que por ahora en ese tiempo compartía con él.

Con Draco, Hermione no tendría que pasar la humillación de solo ser la otra, si no que ella seria la novia, seria la amada y la elegida por sobre otras personas.

Después de un largo rato de buscarla, la vio salir de las mazmorras tomada del brazo de Draco y lucia realmente feliz

- Daphne y Pansy son muy divertidas o ni se diga de Terence ¡Por dios! Estos slytherin no parecen que fueran así

- Cuando los conoces te das cuenta de que son diferentes

- Ya lo creo aunque

- A veces les gana su arrogancia

Draco y Hermione empezaron a reír y se quedaron callados ante el ruido de una garganta aclarándose. Hermione se quedo helada ante la mirada fría y seria de Harry y después atino a sonreírle

- Potter – saludo Draco sonriéndole - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Fui a buscarte a la biblioteca, Hermione

Harry se dirigió exclusivamente a Hermione y esta le dio una mirada reprobatoria al ignorar a Draco

- Nos desviamos a la sala común de slytherin y nos quedamos un buen rato ahí en compañía de algunos compañeros, Daphne, Pansy y Terence para ser exactos – respondió seriamente, Harry noto su molestia e intento relajarse pero al ver como Hermione volvía a tomar a Draco del brazo su mirada seria regreso – ahora si iré a la biblioteca con Draco ¿Querías algo?

- Hablar contigo – respondió secamente – pero será en otro momento

- Bien – fue la respuesta de Hermione y paso de un lado a él

- Nos vemos Potter

- Piérdete Huron

Y eso hizo pero en compañía de la castaña.

- Ahora resulta que tus amigos son de slytherin ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Son buenas personas y no tiene nada de malo hacer nuevos amigos

- ¿¡Pero Slytherin! Te olvidas que te trataban horrible empezando por Malfoy

- Las personas cambian, Harry

- Por favor Hermione ¿Draco Malfoy? Que no te engañe su apariencia

- ¡Harry! – Exclamo Hermione caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación - ¿Qué sucede contigo? Te portaste de una manera muy grosera con Draco esta mañana cuando él fue amable contigo

- ¿Tanto te importa Malfoy? Que hasta juzgas como lo trato

- Pues a ti no te gusta que trate mal a Ginny – grito exasperada la bruja

- Pero Ginny es mi novia – respondió en el mismo tono alto que ella

- Y Draco es mi amigo te guste o no – volvió a gritar, se agradeció mentalmente a ver puesto un hechizo para que nada se escuchara afuera – no quiero que lo trates mal

- Pues parece más que tu amigo

Hermione sintió que la sangre la hervía ¿Cómo podía pensar aquello después de que le había confesado que lo amaba? Entonces la rabia y los celos de escuchar que le recordaba que Ginny era su novia se mezclaron

- ¡Y si así fuera que! ¡No tengo ningún compromiso Harry Potter! Te recuerdo que tú tienes a tu novia y que no piensas dejarla por mí, yo soy solo… tu compañía sexual y tu mejor amiga – grito, y se aguanto las ganas de llorar de tristeza y de coraje porque en sus palabras estaban cargadas de una verdad que dolía hasta el alma

- ¡Hermione!

- Vete Harry, no quiero verte

- ¡Pero Hermione!

- Has lo que te pido, no quiero verte y menos cuando dudas de mi amor por ti; porque si aun no te queda claro que te amo te lo repito: estoy enamorada de ti. Y lo único que hay entre Draco y yo es una profunda y sincera amistad… porque cuando tu estas con Ginny besuqueándote por ahí, el único que se encuentra a mi lado es Draco, sin preguntarme el porqué el solo se acerca y se queda a mi lado brindándome un apoyo y una compañía exclusiva que tu jamás podrás darme. Lo que único que te pido es que seas amable con él así como yo lo soy con tu novia. Ahora ¡vete de aquí!

Hermione hizo que se saliera de su habitación y cuando este se hayo afuera conjuro el hechizo para protección de hombres. Se quedo en su habitación el resto de la tarde pegada a la ventana que daba una vista al campo de quidditch. Se quedo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos castaños y viendo como Harry volaba por el campo con las practicas, el no podía acercarse a su ventana ya que también tenía un hechizo de repelo especialmente contra él y aunque Harry conocía el hechizo para repelarlo, Hermione tenía la seguridad de que no lo intentaría.

No solo estaba enfadada porque le recordó que Ginny era su novia - una que por desgracia también veía desde su ventana como gritaba a Harry: te quiero, te amo y te adoro y como le mandaba millones de besos – si no porque Harry se atrevió a dudar del amor que le confesó hace unos días y aun más cuando ella estaba con él no por deseo o apetito sexual si no por amor, ella se entregaba a él con un amor incondicional que estaba segura nunca nadie se lo demostraría como ella, porque estaba segura que si Ginny tuviera que escoger entre su vida y la de Harry escogería la propia suya, a diferencia de Hermione que daba su vida entera por Harry

Alguien llamo a su puerta, no era Harry estaba segura y mucho menos Draco porque él jamás había subido a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y reconoció la cabellera rubia de su mejor amiga

- Descubrí que Harry se pone celoso de Draco – dijo Luna sonriendo al tiempo que hacia aparecer dos tazas de té

- Hoy tuvimos nuestra primera pelea debido a eso – Hermione le platico lo sucedido con Harry y Luna sonreía cada vez más

- Es impresionante los efectos que los celos pueden llegar a causar en una persona

- Pues por muy impresionante que sea no quiero que trate mal a mis amigos, es cierto que no se portaron muy bien hace algún tiempo pero las personas pueden cambiar y es algo que Harry debería aceptar

- Es difícil aceptar al amigo enamorado de su… mejor amiga

- Ni siquiera hay una palabra para describirme – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué soy?

- Herms no te atormentes

- La amante y soy una tonta por soportar serlo pero lo amo tanto que me da miedo perderlo. El amor es una maldita enfermedad que se mete por todas partes del cuerpo hasta que te deja ciega y atontada por completo

Luna no respondió nada al contrario de eso dejo que su amiga desahogara su dolor en su hombro, dejo que las lagrimas salieran de los ojos de la castaña y se perdieran en la ropa de Luna. Al final de la tarde Hermione se había quedado dormida en su habitación y Luna se marcho cuando estuvo segura que su mejor amiga estaría bien

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Ron

- Bien, solo era un malestar estomacal pero mañana estará bien – mintió

Ron asintió aunque no muy convencido. Hermione no era la clase de chica que se enfermaba pero su Luna no le contaba la verdad seguramente era porque Hermione se lo confió y su novia no era clase de chica que rompía una promesa o juramente a un ser querido.

Harry entro en la sala común, tomado de la mano de Ginny, aun era un poco temprano. Busco con la mirada a Hermione pero no la encontró por ningún lado se pregunto si estaría con Draco y nuevamente los celos se hicieron presentes.

- Hermione se sintió un poco mal – dijo la suave voz de Luna refiriéndose solo a Harry este se preocupo – al parecer algo le cayó mal pero seguramente mañana estará mejor

- A quien le importe – comento Ginny sentándose en el sillón

- A mi si – respondió Harry y fijo su vista en Luna quien con una sola mirada le indico que sabia la verdad y Harry se sintió mal y apenado por haberle causado un mal rato a Hermione. Se sentó frente al fuego reflexionando lo sucedido con ella y se culpo por dejar que los celos lo cegarán pero era algo que no podía controlar

- Iré a descansar tenemos clases temprano – dijo Harry, se despidió de Ginny dándole un beso en los labios y subió por las escaleras de los hombres.

Cuando llego a su habitación se pregunto si Hermione habría quitado el hechizo y se respondió instantáneamente "No, dudo que lo haya hecho" suspiro con pesar y una idea se le vino a la mente.

Cuando despertó eran las seis de la mañana, se quedo con la vista perdida en el techo como si fuera encontrar algo interesante. Se levanto de la cama y para su asombro se encontró con una habitación con diez arreglos florales y con el suelo lleno de pétalos de rosas en el que claramente se formaba la palabra "Perdón" y en cada tarjeta estaba escrito un "Lo siento, te quiero no lo olvides. HHR" los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y después sonrió para ella misma. Con un movimiento de varita coloco los pétalos de rosas en un cofrecito y después de oler los tulipanes y rosas blancas se metió a bañar.

Cuando bajo a la sala común lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. De camino al gran comedor sintió los brazos de alguien jalarla y meterla a un salón cuando reacciono se topo con la mirada verde esmeralda de Harry y una gran sonrisa en el rostro del chico

- ¿Me perdonas?

Dijo Harry rodeando la cintura de Hermione con sus manos y pegándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Hermione lo miro con devoción y después de sonreírle y darle un beso mágico le dijo que sí, que todo estaba olvidado. Se volvieron a besar en aquel salón donde solo estaban ellos dos y cuando escucharon voces salieron conversando como los dos amigos que eran.

- Con esos detalles cualquiera te perdonaría – dijo Hermione en un susurro antes de entrar al gran comedor

Harry se encogió de hombros y pensó que si fuera Ginny tendría que darle un collar de diamantes o alguna joyería no flores. Y sintió felicidad al ver que Hermione era muy distinta de Ginny, mientras que Hermione era cálida y gentil, Ginny era fría y dura y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabía porque seguía con Ginny y su mente le jugaba chueco porque también pensaba que no debía dejarla.

- El deber y querer son dos cosas diferentes – murmuro Luna cuando paso a su lado como si pudiera leer lo que pensaba. Harry la miro confuso y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Harry tenía la sospecha de que Luna sabía todo y no era de extrañarse pues era la mejor amiga de Hermione y además una persona que no era capaz de juzgar a nadie.

En clases todo recurría de lo más tranquilo, cuando Ginny no estaba se dedicaban miradas cómplices y por alguna cosa se ruborizaban. Cuando iban juntos por los pasillos Harry se buscaba algún pretexto y se metían algún aula a darse de besos.

Lo peor era cuando Harry estaba con Ginny y esta no perdía oportunidad de estar besándolo o apapachándolo algo que ocasionaba un dolor en la castaña, por lo que prefería desaparecer e irse con Draco y sus amigos algo que seguía causando los celos de Harry pero él no podía esperar que la mejor bruja del colegio se quedara presenciando las muestras de cariño entre los dos novios porque sabía el dolor que causaba en ella y a la vez en él por no poder hacer nada.

**_Continuara…_**

**Mitsuki.28**


	9. Chapter 9

**El nuevo capítulo de esta historia! **

**Ah muchas gracias por las frases lucecita11 voy a usarla en el próximo capítulo, las dos están súper bien y me serán de utilidad. Gracias por sus reviews en especial a las que me han dejado reviews no solo desde que empezó esta historia si no desde que empecé en _enamorarme de ti. _Gracias de verdad, para mí es muy importante sus comentarios. Gracias!**

**Forever _Harry y Hermione _**

**Recuerden mis historias son para satisfacción de ustedes. **

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 9**

Harry y Hermione rieron en un murmullo. Se habían estado besando en el pasillo después de haber inventado que estudiarían juntos y cuando escucharon que algunas personas - entre ellos Ginny - se acercaban, se taparon con la capa de invisibilidad.

Por la tarde cuando se inventaban algún pretexto, hacían el amor en el cuarto de Hermione y por los pasillos se besaban cuando nadie los veía.

Ginny cada día estaba más enojada y es que aunque nadie lo supiera y aunque ella misma se negara a creerlo, sentía que estaba perdiendo a Harry. Cada día lo sentía más distante y apegado a Hermione y cuando estaban juntos y se besaban, parecía que él se perdía en otro mundo. Lo peor era el comportamiento que agarraba cada vez que veía a la castaña con el rubio. Ginny casi estaba a punto de explotar pero se reprimía ella sola y se tranquilizaba. Necesitaba hacer algo y necesitaba hacerlo pronto.

A lo lejos junto a Luna, logro localizar el rostro preocupado de Hermione, se mordía el labio inferior y veía de un lado a otro ansiosa porque el partido empezara y a la vez terminara _Cuando juegas me preocupo por ti _le dijo un día.

Hermione, su Hermione siempre cuidando de él. Cuando ella fijo su mirada en el, levanto la mano saludándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, un gesto que él devolvió enseguida. Aquella mirada castaña y tierna era todo lo que necesitaba para que sintiera confianza en sí mismo, esa era la mirada que por siete años le habían dado la fortaleza para ganar cada partido.

Ginny le hizo una señal con la mano, que él no comprendió hasta segundos después un beso. Harry le sonrió

No comprendió porque pero enseguida devolvió su vista a Hermione, que seguía tan atenta a él con una sonrisa en sus labios, un tanto triste al parecer de Harry.

Debía concentrarse en el juego.

El juego comenzó, gryffindor metió tres quaffles, Ravenclaw dos, la snitch dorada acababa de ser soltada, la busco con la mirada

- 40 puntos para gryffindor – grito la voz de la reportera

Ese día jugaban contra Ravenclaw. De pronto la snitch se poso enfrente de él. Harry sonrió orgulloso e inclinándose, su escoba toma velocidad, empezó a perseguirla

_Por Hermione _pensó. Segundos después tenía la snitch en sus manos.

- Gryffindor gana – Grito – con 190 puntos. El juego más corto de la temporada, impresionante la manera tan peculiar de nuestro buscador favorito HARRY POTTER

Harry levanto la snitch con su mano, mientras sus compañeros de juego llegaban abrazarlo y felicitarlo, busco a Hermione con su mirada, ella sonreía feliz sin dejar de verlo al tiempo que aplaudía, Ginny frunció el ceño al ver que Harry ni se acercaba a ella ni la veía, intento seguir la mirada de Harry pero antes de que ella viera a quien veía él volvió su vista a sus amigos.

Llego a la sala común, se pregunto cómo podía entrar tanta gente en ese lugar. No faltaba ningún gryffindor, todos festejaban el triunfo. Se abalanzaron sobre él llenándolo de felicitaciones, unos momentos después se disculpo excusándose que subiría a cambiarse. Subió las escaleras, se encerró en el baño y segundos después se apareció en la habitación de Hermione. Ella sonrió encantada al verlo y se lanzo a sus brazos donde él la recibió con dándole una vuelta y depositando un beso en sus suaves labios.

- Felicidades – Dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Te ves hermosa – comento mientras volvía a besarla – he atrapado la snitch pensando en ti

Hermione soltó una risita

- Te quiero – dijo ella abrazándolo. Después se alejo de un poco – debes volver

Harry le hizo un puchero - ¿Y mi premio?

- Por la noche – respondió ella guiñándole un ojo. Esta vez fue Harry quien rió.

- ¿Te veo abajo?

Ella asintió – Esta noche, a las nueve aquí en mi habitación

Harry le dio un beso y enseguida se esfumo dejando a Herms con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se quedo de pie en el baño suspirando por la castaña. Cuando de pronto escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se quedo sin moverse

- ¿Harry? – El chico contuvo la respiración - ¿Estás ahí?

Era Ginny.

- S…Si aquí estoy Ginny, ahora salgo

Harry tomo sus cosas y rápidamente se ducho y cambio. Esperaba que Ginny no llevara mucho tiempo ahí esperándolo de otra forma empezaría a sospechar. Que estaba haciendo era algo que no sabía, en ese momento cuando anunciaron que ganaron solo pensó en Hermione y no se molesto ni en voltear a ver a la que era su novia. Salió del baño, Ginny estaba sentada en la cama del chico de cabellos negros revueltos. Se puso de pie cuando lo vio salir del baño y le sonrió, se acerco hasta él. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del joven, se puso de puntitas y lo beso. Él correspondió al beso pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que todo empezaba a parecerle distinto.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo Ginny acariciándole la mejilla – esta noche te espero en la sala de menesteres

- ¿Esta noche? – dijo él

- Esta noche, es para que festejemos juntos o ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – Harry negó ¿Qué iba a decirle? Quede verme con Hermione porque también tiene una sorpresa para mí. Imposible como iba a decirle eso, era obvio que en tal caso tendría que ir con Ginny, porque Ginny era su novia no Hermione.

Ginny tomo su mano y bajaron juntos tomados de la mano. Harry vio a Hermione en una esquina conversando con Ron y Luna. Harry pensó que tenía que hablar con ella y decirle que no podría llegar en la noche.

Harry se acerco hasta ellos pero Ginny no parecía que fuera alejarse de él ni un solo segundo. Hermione lo miro aunque no dijo nada Harry supo que como muchas otras veces cuando lo miraba con Ginny, su mirada denotaba tristeza. Saludo alegre a él y a Ginny.

- Estábamos platicando con Hermione – dijo Ron – que has tenido una buena inspiración hoy, de otra forma no nos explicamos cómo has atrapado tan rápido la snitch. Fue sorprendente

Harry se sonrojo.

- Tengo que irme – comento Hermione, dejando en una mesa el vaso de limonada que estaba tomando

- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? – pregunto Harry confundido

- La profesora McGonagall solicito a los prefectos en la dirección – explico Hermione – así que Draco está afuera esperándome para irnos

- ¿Con Draco? – Hermione asintió sin dejar de sonreír, e indicándole con una mirada (que solo él podía entender) que se tranquilizara.

Hermione se despidió y salió de la sala común. Draco estaba de pie recargado en la pared junto a los cuadros. Y se quedo viendo atento a Hermione, su rostro lucia deprimido y Draco sintió que el corazón se le encogía al verla así

- ¿El cara rajada esta con la pelirroja?

Hermione la miro interrogante y atónita de que la conociera demasiado bien

- Se nota en tu rostro – explico el rubio, Hermione se ruborizo – además no me hubieras llamado con tanta prisa

- Eso no es verdad…

- Sabes que si lo es – dijo – no siempre estaré a tu llamado – bromeo

- Si estarás – dijo Hermione tomando el brazo de Draco y empezando a caminar a su lado

- Que arrogaste me saliste, no era esa mi especialidad

Hermione empezó a reír y Draco sintió que el corazón le saltaba de alegría al verla feliz

- Y lo es – contesto ella con una sonrisa – pero soy tu amiga y no me abandonaras nunca de la misma forma que yo no te abandonare a ti

Draco se encogió de hombros aquellas palabras eran muy ciertas, él jamás abandonaría a su amiga y menos aun a la persona que amaba. Estaba enamorado de Hermione y le dolía verla sufrir por una persona que quizás se merecía todo menos a Hermione.

No fueron a ninguna junta, eso era un pretexto para que ella no tuviera que estar dentro soportando ver como Harry se besaba con Ginny. Se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo caminando por los alrededores, viendo como la tarde daba paso a la noche y el cielo se llenaba de miles de luces.

- Siempre me ha gustado Hogwarts – dijo Draco

Hermione estaba sentada en el pasto y él se encontraba a su lado de pie – es un lugar seguro y a pesar de lo misterioso que es siempre se puede respirar un aire tranquilo

- Los paisajes son maravillosos

Llegaron a la entrada de la sala común casi a las ocho de la noche, Draco se despidió de ella y Hermione entro a la sala común la cual estaba completamente vacía, miro la hora faltaba una hora para que se reunirá con Harry en su alcoba. Subió las escaleras y se tiro en su cama, minutos después se baño y salió arreglada con una fina bata de seda blanca y el cabello perfectamente ondulado y cayéndole por la espalda, había colocado algunas velas y con magia hechizo el techo para que diera la vista al cielo y se pudiera ver la luna y las estrellas, en el centro se encontraba una mesa con diferentes banquetes y vino.

Ese día no solo era el triunfo de Harry en el partido si no también se cumplía un mes desde que salían juntos, a escondidas y de una manera poco honesta pero quería festejarlo.

Hermione se quedo sentada viendo por la ventana como los terrenos de Hogwarts se extendían hasta el bosque y el campo de quidditch, el lago y los arroyos que se formaban, era una vista hermosa y la noche también, una noche perfecta para estar con la persona que amas y disfrutar de su compañía.

Recordó con detalle todo lo que paso con Harry en la guerra, los temores y dificultades que se presentaron y como resolvieron todo aquello. De pronto se encontró recordando como se había enamorado de él y de la equivocación que había cometido

Miro su reloj eran más de las diez, no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a resbalar por su mejilla hasta perderse en su ropa, se levanto del lugar donde estaba y con un movimiento de varita limpio el lugar, se metió al baño y se coloco un pijama de dos piezas, un pantalón de tela con una sudadera. Se acostó en la cama y después de llorar por varios minutos más se quedo dormida

Ni hablar, se sentía mal por no haber llegado con Hermione ni haberle podido avisar. Siendo un mago, teniendo una lechuza y no había podido decirle que no llegaría.

Ahora estaba ahí en la sala de menesteres, desnudo en una como con la que era su novia… había hecho el amor con Ginny. La pelirroja había preparado una cena especial, después de beber algunas copas de vino terminaron besándose y los besos se hicieron más apasionados y por segunda vez compartieron la cama.

Había sido diferente, Ginny era sensual y sexy mientras que Hermione era tierna y apasionada. Suspiro, ¿Qué estaría pensando Hermione? Que él la dejo plantada obvio. Ya vería como explicarle la situación ¿Qué le explicaría? No podía decirle que había estado con Ginny sería como una navaja clavándosela en el corazón. Se sintió mal de solo pensar en lo que Hermione podía estar pensando.

- Buenos días – saludo alegre Ginny cuando llego tomada de la mano de su novio al gran comedor, Ron y Luna estaban dándose de mimos y Hermione permanecía sentada jugando con la comida - ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?

- No tan bien como tu – respondió Hermione al verla tan feliz - ¿Has pasado una buena velada?

- Maravilloso Herms, si supieras – Ginny le guiño un ojo, Harry se sonrojo y en su mirada se reflejo la preocupación. Hermione no necesito de mas palabras para saber lo que había sucedido entre ellos ¿Harry la creía tonta? Cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo estaba pasando ahí: habían tenido intimidad. Sintió que el cuchillo se le clavaba en el corazón.

Ginny sonrío triunfante cuando la vio salir del gran comedor a toda prisa, eso era exactamente lo que quería; que Hermione se diera cuenta que para Harry lo más importante era ella, su novia.

A luna se le partió el corazón verla de esa manera y salió detrás de ella lo mismo que el rubio.

Ningún de los dos la encontró. Así que regresaron a clases ambos preocupados por su amiga.

- Hermione – la chica volteo a ver, ahí se encontró con la mirada verde de Harry que estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación - ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Te acostaste con ella?

- Es mi novia, Mione – dijo apenado - ¿Qué se supone que iba hacer? ¿Rechazarla?

- ¿Por qué estás conmigo cuando la amas a ella?

Harry no contesto, se sentó a su lado

- No lo sé, pero si me alejo de ti… me duele

Hermione sonrío, Harry noto que la alegría no llego a sus ojos. Tomo a Hermione por la barbilla e hizo que su mirada castaña se encontrara con la verde esmeralda de él.

- Perdóname por no haber llegado ayer – dijo – se que era importante

- No lo sabes – dijo ella

- Hacíamos un mes – respondió el chico y Hermione pareció asombrada de que lo recordara. Se perdió en la mirada verde de su amado y cualquier dolor se desvaneció en ese momento.

Harry se puso de pie y con él la puso a ella también. Rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la joven y le dio un beso de aquellos que te hacen perder la razón. Desnudo su cuerpo y acaricio cada rincón de él, besando cada parte. Hermione se entrego a él con amor y pasión demostrándole en cada caricia y cada beso cuanto lo amaba, algo que sin duda el sintió.

La penetro lenta y suavemente haciéndola gemir con cada envestida, después de un largo y apasionado momento, de entregarse por completo, se derramo dentro de ella, algo que solo hacía con la castaña.

Se quedo a su lado abrazándola y besándola mientras que se quedaba dormida en su pecho desnudo y él la protegía con sus brazos.

Hermione soltó una risita traviesa, se encontraban en la biblioteca

- ¿Harry estas ahí? – pregunto la voz de Ginny y este se aclaro la garganta

- Si aquí estoy con Mione – respondió, la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny se asomo por el pasillo y los observo con cautela. Harry alzo el libro que Hermione le entrego después de darle un beso – pociones para estudiar

Ginny tomo el libro y levanto una ceja

- Dice transformaciones

Harry se quedo boquiabierta y escucho la risa de Hermione

- Que tonta – se dijo a si misma tomo el libro que tenia Ginny – este es mío, toma Harry este es el de pociones.

Se alejo de ellos con paso lento y se acomodo en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

Todo había sido perfecto durante una semana, hasta que nuevamente él la había dejado esperando. Esta vez no sería tan fácil para el pelinegro, Hermione estaba empezando a cansarse de ser la otra y de ver como Ginny parecía burlarse en su cara al ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero eso no era lo que la tenia aturdida si no lo que paso ese día después de enojarse con Harry y de encontrarse con Draco. Se llevo una mano a los labios recordando lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué vas a decirme ahora? – le grito a Harry

Hermione no espero su respuesta desapareció de la sala de menesteres y se apareció en la torre de astronomía, Draco estaba ahí y ella corrió abrazarlo. Él la consoló hasta que paró de llorar

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

- Nada, solo el maldito dolor de verlo con otra

- Dímelo a mí – dijo el rubio. Hermione pareció no comprender lo que decía – no importa

- ¡Por Merlín! estas enamorado – exclamo Hermione y Draco se ruborizo

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Estás loca

- Me he pasado todo este tiempo llorando en tus hombros por Harry que nunca me he detenido a pensar en lo que tú sientes

- Hermione no quiero hablar de eso

- ¿Por qué no?

- No es conveniente, una vez que empiece no podre parar y no es prudente

- Yo sé lo que se siente no ser correspondido – dijo en un murmullo y se echo a llorar otra vez. Esta vez la desesperación de verla sufrir hizo que la alejar ay se le quedara viendo. Hermione parecía estar anonada y lo miro con sorpresa

- Basta Herms – exclamo Draco – no puedes seguir llorando por una persona que no te quiere

- Harry me quiere

- Como amiga – exclamo él con dolor al verla sufrir – no te das cuenta Hermione que hay mas personas por ahí esperando que voltees a verlos, esperando que te acerques y abras tu corazón a alguien que no está prohibido, date cuenta Hermione que hay chicos por ahí enamorados de ti esperando que puedan entregarte todo su amor y ofrecerte el corazón con la mano abierta

Hermione no creía lo que Draco le decía, sabía que lo hacía por compasión entonces se puso de pie y se atrevió a preguntar

- ¿Quién crees que se enamoraría de mi? ¡Dime una sola persona! – le grito

- Yo – Grito él como respuesta

Hermione dio un paso atrás asombrada. Draco se acerco a ella cautelosamente para no asustarla

- Yo me enamore de ti, Hermione – dijo él con suavidad con aquella voz aterciopelada. El corazón de Hermione latió desenfrenadamente y Draco siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que ya no estaban solo ellos dos – desde hace muchos días me di cuenta que te amaba, tu risa, tu piel – rozo con su mano la mejilla de la castaña provocando un escalofrió en ella, que hizo que cerrara los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia, una muy diferente a la de Harry y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aun más – de tus ojos castaños, de tu manera de ser, de tu inteligencia y de tu dulzura, de tus labios…

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar sintió el suave contacto de los labios del rubio de ojos grises, la estaba besando. Y era un beso lleno de ternura y de amor… uno que sin darse cuenta empezó a responder. Segundos después lo aparto de ella

- ¡Draco! – exclamo asustada no de él si no de ella misma por las emociones que se permitió sentir ante aquel roce.

Hermione se alejo y desapareció del lugar apareciéndose en su habitación.

Y ahí estaba tocándose los labios donde minutos antes Draco la había besado. El corazón aun le latía. Amaba a Harry con toda su alma pero aquel beso la había descontrolado ¿y a quien no? Se dijo. Draco era guapo, atractivo e inteligente, era amable y simpático pero no era Harry. Quería a Draco, era un gran amigo y estaba segura de que si no estuviera tan enamorada de Harry probablemente no elegiría a otro que no fuera a Draco. Pero por desgracia no era así, ella ya amaba a alguien. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Draco, ella amaba a Harry y Draco solo era un amigo para ella, no podía sentir nada más por él porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo al ver aquella escena, sintió que su corazón empezó a palpitar a mil por hora y que un calor recorría todo su cuerpo… Draco estaba besando a Hermione y ella no hacía nada para detenerlo.

Cuando ella por fin cortó el beso él se alejo lo más rápido posible de ahí. Saber que alguien más está interesado en Hermione, que Luna tenía razón al decir que Draco estaba enamorado de Hermione y aun peor cuando se dio cuenta que no era tan imposible que Hermione terminara fijándose en Draco sobre todo cuando Malfoy no la dejaba plantada o con él no tendría que esconderse.

Se tiro en el pasto cerca del lago negro y se llevo la mano al pecho y entonces recordó la escena y las lágrimas cayeron, podía a perder a Hermione porque era una mujer hermosa e inteligente y tenía cientos de enamorados el más peligroso: Draco Malfoy.

En ese momento, al recordar aquel beso, recordó los besos entre él y Hermione, las cenas, las risas, las caricias, los momentos vividos desde que eran unos niños hasta los últimos acontecimientos y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado temiendo y de lo que con tanto afán había querido negarse a sí mismo: estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, se había enamorado de Hermione Granger.

El corazón de Hermione se acelero con cada paso que dio, entro en el gran comedor y de reojo logro distinguir la figura de Draco en la mesa de su casa, estaba desayunando y parecía tranquilo, conversaba con Pansy Parkinson y a juzgar por cómo lo palpaba parecía estarlo consolando. Pansy y Daphne la saludaron cuando la vieron y Hermione respondió aquel gesto.

Saludo a Ron y a Luna, Ginny estaba a su lado y le dedico unos buenos días algo secos.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – pregunto Hermione al no ver la presencia de su amigo

- Se ha quedado en el cuarto – explico Ron, parecía preocupado – no quiero salir de la habitación, dice que se siente mal

El rostro de Hermione se torno lleno de preocupación

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ha ido a la enfermería? ¿Ginny fuiste a verlo?

- Es un invento para faltar a clases – dijo Ginny – él me lo ha dicho esta mañana cuando subí a buscarlos

Hermione miro a Ron y este se encogió de hombros al tiempo que decía que lo había notado extraño. Hermione no desayuno se levanto de su asiento y se encamino al dormitorio de los chicos. Harry estaba de pie en la ventana con la vista a los terrenos de Hogwarts, se giro al respirar el olor tan característico del perfume de Hermione

- Siempre me ha encantado tu perfume – dijo Harry, ella se acerco a él y lo noto pensativo

- Gracias – murmuro - ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

Harry la miro atento, al verla de pie frente a él volvió a repetirse aquello que había querido negar, la amaba.

- Te vi con Malfoy… - el rostro de Hermione se puso pálido – besándose…

- Eso ha sido un error – se apresuro a decir ella

- Se que él te ama pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué sientes tu por él?

Hermione abrazo a Harry y el también a ella. Respiro el olor de su amiga y sintió que moría por ella.

- Estoy segura que de quien estoy enamorada es de ti y que nadie más ocupa mis pensamientos ni mi razón de vivir.

El corazón de Harry se regocijo de felicidad y sin poder evitarlo le dio un beso lleno de ternura y de amor. No sabía cómo decirle a Hermione que la amaba cuando aún estaba con Ginny.

**_Continuara…_**

**Mitsuki.28**

**reviews reviews reviews**

**_- capitulo 10 –-_**

**_- Harry… mi querido Harry – murmuro antes de que los ojos se le cerraran y perdiera la conciencia_**

**_- ¡Hermione! – grito él sosteniendo su cuerpo antes de que tocara el piso_******


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, aquí está el capitulo gracias por sus reviews. OH aquí va una de las frases que amablemente Lucecita11 propuso: ****_La mayor cobardía de un hombre es despertar el amor de una mujer sin tener la intención de amarla_**

**Espero haberla usado bien :O opiniones por favor! Comentarios, reviews!**

**GRACIAS**

**Forever _Harry y Hermione _**

**Recuerden mis historias son para satisfacción de ustedes. **

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 10**

Había pasado un mes desde lo sucedido con Draco, un mes en el que no habían cruzado tantas palabras como antes, hacían las guardias en silencio y ya no compartían la torre de astronomía para conversar. Hermione se sentía triste, quería a Draco; era su amigo, uno de los mejores que tenia y realmente lo extrañaba, además no habían conversado sobre lo sucedido entre ellos.

Con Harry las cosas iban bien, aun seguían reuniéndose en las noches y compartiendo tiernos momentos en la torre de astronomía.

Caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras quería hablar con Draco pero no iba a tener que buscar mucho

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Hermione? – ella se giro ante aquella voz, Draco estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella. Hermione lo vio confundida, en la mirada de su amigo se reflejaba la frialdad y la decepción

- ¿De qué hablas? Si es por el beso iba a buscarte para qué habláramos…

- Hablo de Harry y tu – expreso Draco

- No sé… de que hablas – dijo dudosa la castaña

- No soy tonto, te vi con él hace un mes y me lo guarde porque creí que lo terminarías pero ya paso demasiado tiempo – el rostro de Hermione se torno nervioso y apenado. Draco desde que empezaron su amistad nunca la llamo por su nombre era Herms, Mione pero no Hermione.

- Draco no es lo que piensas…

- ¿No es lo que pienso? No, es lo que veo, te he visto con él porque te he seguido… por las noches en los pasillos o en las tardes cuando nadie los ve, en tu habitación – Draco empuño las manos – por favor Hermione ¿hasta dónde llegaras? No hagas que pierda el buen concepto que tengo de ti… por favor… termina esto de una vez por todas antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Hermione bajo la mirada apenada, _el buen concepto de ella. _Draco aquel que le había confesado su amor, el que la apoyo en todo momento desde que se entero de sus sentimientos por Harry, aquel amigo que no abandono cuando sus mejores amigos si lo hicieron; se habían enterado de otro secreto uno del cual no estaba de acuerdo y con justas razones

- Mírame – ella alzo la vista, los ojos grises de su amigo la veían con dureza - ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar? ¿Hasta que Ginny se entere y lo deje? ¿Entonces qué? ¿No lo ves acaso? Harry no va dejarla, la perseguirá, le rogara pero jamás va dejarla y ella a él tampoco, se enojara y se decepcionara pero después volverán a estar juntos porque se aman. Harry no es una mala persona pero se está equivocando y tu también

- Pero lo amo Draco

- Pero él a ti no, le gustas Herms nada más y cuando vea que puede perder a Ginny te dejara – Draco no la dejo de ver un solo momento, su tono era frio y en su mirada reflejaba la franqueza de sus palabras, aquellas que ella hasta ese momento no había querido ver porque a ella misma no se había escuchado – está enamorado de Ginny, abre los ojos; no lo hagas por mi o por alguien más; hazlo por ti, date cuenta que esto no te dejara nada bueno, Hermione por favor valórate un poco más y aléjate de él

Draco se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándola sola con su verdad y su dolor. Dolor, eso provocaban las palabras de Draco aquellas palabras que eran sumamente ciertas. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar? Escucho unos pasos acercarse y escucho aquellas voces tan conocidas

- ¿Me amas Harry?

- Con toda el alma Ginny, daría lo que fuera por ti

Retrocedió un paso, que tonta había sido era cierto, Harry no la amaba ni un poquito. Se giro por completo y corrió en dirección opuesta a ellos.

Harry se detuvo justo en el lugar que segundo antes Hermione había estado. Ginny la miro extrañada ¿Sucede algo? Pregunto. _Ese olor… Hermione _él negó.

- Tengo que irme

- ¿Irte a donde?

- Necesito unos libros que Hermione tiene iré a buscarla ¿Te veo en la cena? – le dio un corto beso y corrió hacia donde Hermione se había ido.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Qué Harry se enamoraría de ella? Él no la amaba y jamás lo haría porque su corazón le pertenecía a Ginny siempre había sido así y eso no iba a cambiar. Se sentía como una basura y es que lo era no solo traiciono a Ron y a Ginny, no solo desilusiono a Draco si no que también se traiciono y desilusiono a ella misma. Como fue capaz de volverse la amante de su mejor amigo, como tuvo el valor de mirar a los ojos a Ginny y jurarle que entre Harry y ella no pasaba nada, como pudo siquiera dormir sabiendo que era una maldita traidora, y es que en esos momentos no existía peor persona que ella; hasta Ginny era más mujer que ella porque Ginny Wesley no había traicionado a su novio, no se besaba con su mejor amigo ni le juraba a una persona una mentira. Lo peor de todo, es que Harry había sido honesto diciéndole que nunca llegaría a amarla porque estaba profundamente enamorado de Ginny y que hacer el amor con ella había sido un error, un error que siguieron cometiendo porque ella lo amaba y él la deseaba cada vez que estaban cerca y se lo había dicho cara a cara sin mentiras, sin titubeos y cuando él quiso alejarse ella había insistido, seduciéndolo otra vez y siguiendo aquel juego una y otra vez.

Ginny no era su mejor amiga ni siquiera era su amiga pero era una persona, alguien que no merecía aquella desfachatez.

¿Qué era de Harry? La mejor amiga que se convirtió en la amante, que tonta, que patética se sentía en ese instante, Draco tenía razón, ese juego ya llego demasiado lejos, ese juego tenía que terminar. No podía más, no quería seguir así ya no más.

- _Donde estas Hermione – _pensó el chico de ojos esmeraldas, llevaba toda la tarde buscándola por cada rincón del castillo y no encontró un solo rasgo de ella, eran más de las siete y afuera empezaba a oscurecer. Regreso a su cuarto con toda la intención de encontrarla de una última manera, tomo en sus manos aquel viejo y rasgado mapa - juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – el mapa se abrió, visualizo el nombre _Hermione Granger _¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- Accio saeta de fuego – murmuro y en frente apareció su escoba, emprendió la marcha afuera había una tormenta de lluvia tan grande que las gotas dolían cuando rebotaban en el cuerpo. Hermione estaba sentada a la orilla del lago como si la lluvia no le importara que mojara cada parte de su cuerpo y revotara en el - ¿Hermione? – parecía perdida en sus pensamiento, volteo a verlo. Harry se asusto estaba tan pálida que parecía que la sangre se había esfumado de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y aun tenían aquel camino de las lagrimas que parecía habían resbalado por ella. Se acerco hasta ella

- Harry… mi querido Harry – murmuro antes de que los ojos se le cerraran y perdiera la conciencia

- ¡Hermione! – grito él sosteniendo su cuerpo antes de que tocara el piso, se llevo una mano a la frente de su amiga, estaba hirviendo en temperatura, se asusto, Hermione estaba desmayada y parecía que le costaba respirar - ¡Hermione despierta!

La cargo entre sus brazos y después de subir a la escoba salió en vuelo a toda prisa rumbo a la enfermería. _Por favor Hermione aguanta un poco _cuando llego entro gritando a madame Pomfrey que al ver a Hermione en sus brazos desmayada ella la tomo y la acomodo en una cama sal de aquí

- Quiero quedarme

- Sal ahora mismo – volvió a ordenar, el chico salió sentándose en el frio suelo del pasillo que daba a la enfermería. Paso una hora sin saber de ella no sabía cómo pero visualizo a Draco, Luna y Ron llegar hasta él

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Draco con preocupación, Harry se levanto del suelo

- ¿Dónde está Hermione, Harry? – pregunto Ron enseguida

- Adentro con Madame Pomfrey la está atendiendo

- ¿Podemos saber que ocurrió? – Draco sonaba molesto

- No lo sé, la estuve buscando todo el maldito día hasta que se me ocurrió ir por el mapa vi su nombre en el lago y fui a buscarla, cuando llegue ardía en temperatura y perdió el conocimiento así que la traje

- ¡todo esto es tu culpa Harry! – grito Draco sosteniéndolo de la camisa a punto de reventarle un golpe pero Ron lo detuvo

- ¿De qué hablas? – exclamo Harry confundido, vio directo a los ojos grises de Malfoy y descubrió lo que no se esperaba, él lo sabía.

- Habla Malfoy como que es culpa de Harry

- Señor Potter – la voz de Madame Pomfrey los sorprendió a todos – y compañía, la señorita Granger esta delicada pero se recuperara. Probablemente mañana podrán verla por el momento ella debe guardar reposo. Es mejor que se retiren. La mirada de madame Pomfrey parecía afligida aunque quisiera mostrar tranquilidad, algo que solo Harry noto – Señorita Luna ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? La chica asintió – le dejo a cargo unos momentos la enfermería necesito hacer algo. Luna accedió y se interno en la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey llego a la dirección, la profesora McGonagall la hizo pasar.

- ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

- Se trata de la señorita Hermione Granger – McGonagall se afligió

Luna se encontraba discutiendo con Harry sobre no dejarlo pasar

- Por favor Luna déjame pasar – repitió por quinta vez Harry

- No, lo siento Harry pero por algo madame Pomfrey no lo permitió y no pondré en riesgo a Hermione – repitió ella

- Esto es mi culpa

- No sé si es tu culpa o no, lo que sé es que esto ya llego demasiado lejos y es mejor que se termine – Harry la miro incrédulo ¿Terminar?

- Per…

- La mayor cobardía de un hombre es despertar el amor de una mujer sin tener la intención de amarla – finalizo Luna dejando a Harry atónito

Amaba a Hermione solo que no se lo decía porque no era capaz de dejar a Ginny, pero por supuesto que la amaba.

A pesar de que Harry le rogara; Luna no lo dejo pasar, por lo que después de media hora tuvo que irse derrotado.

- ¿Crees que lo sepa? – dijo la voz de una mujer

- Lo dudo, de otra manera ella no hubiera arriesgado su vida de esa forma

Harry escucho que las voces se alejaban y decidió entrar. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, no había nadie cuidando y solo dos camas estaban ocupadas, una por un chico de slytherin y la otra por Hermione, se acerco hasta ella, aun seguía pálida pero ya estaba fría; no sabía si eso le asustaba más, reviso que siguiera respirando y en efecto estaba viva. Hermione abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía como si le hubiera pasado un tren encima de todo cuerpo.

- Despertaste – dijo la voz masculina, ella se giro a verlo. Era Harry que la observaba con ojos cansados y una sonrisa melancólica

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto confundida

- Eso quiero saber yo ¿Qué sucedió Mione? – Hermione pareció estar queriendo recordar y lo consiguió, a Draco diciéndole que lo sabía, la culpa, el dolor, la lluvia, el querer morirse. Agacho la mirada

- Nada – respondió después de un silencio

- ¿Nada? ¡Casi mueres de hipotermia! ¿Y no sucedió nada? – Grito enojado – dime la verdad Hermione dímela

- Se termino Harry – dijo ella después de otro silencio – se acabo

Él la miro confundido, no entendía sus palabras.

- Lo nuestro, nuestra aventura, nuestro engaño estoy cansada de ser la otra ya no quiero seguir así, ocultándome cuando ella viene caminando por casualidad, escondiéndonos en los pasillos, conteniendo las ganas de besarte cuando hay gente, sintiendo el dolor cada vez que te veo besándola y abrazándola – una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla – no lo resisto más, para ti es fácil, pero para mí no, te amo Harry siempre te he amado y ya no puedo soportar ser la otra… ni puede seguir sintiendo esta culpa por estar engañando a los demás, no quiero seguir desilusionando a las personas y desilusionarme a mi misma de mis acciones

- Hermione no sabía que… ¿Desde cuándo? – Harry no sabía que decir quiso abrazarla pero sabía que si lo hacía solo la dañaría más era verdad, era la otra pero no era para fácil para él, estaba confundido sabia que la amaba pero también sentía amor por Ginny – perdóname Mione…

- No importa desde cuando me siento así, no sé cómo es que terminamos en esto – murmuro ella – no es tu culpa siempre fuiste honesto solo fui yo quien se engaño a si misma pero se acabo Harry ¿ella o yo?

- No Mione, no me hagas elegir… yo… no quiero perderte…

Que no lo hiciera elegir porque sabía que elegiría a Ginny, pero no podía tener a ambas, Draco tenía razón y por supuesto que no quería perderla claro que no, ella era su mejor amiga ¿Quién querría perder a su mejor amiga? Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque en ese momento le dijera que la amaba y que la quería para siempre en su vida pero ese momento jamás llegaría.

- Vete Harry – dijo ella

- No Mione…

- Se termino. No vas a perderme yo siempre seré tu mejor amiga… - agrego ella – necesito estar sola, sabes que te amo y me duele Harry pero es un dolor que pasara, vete ahora porque necesito estar sola, vete con ella por favor lárgate

Él se puso de pie, se aparto de ella moría de ganas por consolarla pero eso era algo que no podía hacer porque era él la causa de aquel sufrimiento. Camino hasta la salida de la enfermería se tapo con la capa de invisibilidad y abrió la puerta cuando ella creyó que él se había ido se derrumbo por completo en lagrimas, llorando desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña y él la observo sin poder hacer nada sintiendo mil cuchillas clavándose por su cuerpo por verla llorar así, hasta que después de un largo tiempo ella se quedo dormida aun con aquellas huellas que sus lagrimas dejaron. Se fue dejándola sola con su dolor y llevándose él el suyo propio.

Se derrumbo aquella amistad que tantos años estuvo a floto, él ya le había hecho demasiado daño como para ponerla a su merced como amiga, que tonto fue al seguir aquel juego llevado por sus deseos de hombre. Sentía frustración e impotencia porque no podía hacer nada por ella y peor aun cuando se hayo enamorándose de su amiga, el dolor era el doble de fuerte

- Draco – llamo Harry en el gran comedor, el chico de ojos grises lo vio y se levanto siguiendo a Harry que salió por la puerta hasta llegar al patio – lo sabes ¿no? – Draco asintió – se termino, no la juzgues por favor…

- No lo hago – dijo el chico – se que solo es una mujer enamorada pero ese juego llego demasiado lejos Potter se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti; no creo que seas una mala persona solo eres un hombre que se dejo llevar por sus deseos con la persona incorrecta

- Me equivoque…

- Lo hiciste, pero tiene que terminar, tienes que elegir Harry ¿Hermione o la pelirroja? ¿A quién de las dos vas a escoger? ¿A quién amas más? – Harry lo vio sin decir nada – ni siquiera sabes que la amas ni siquiera lo admites ¿sabes que es lo increíble? – Draco se sentó en una banca y Harry lo imito – que te enamoraste de dos personas completamente diferentes al mismo tiempo Hermione la chica tierna, dulce e inocente que se enamoro de su mejor amigo e hizo lo que fuera por amor la que se sacrifico y en un segundo cayó en la trampa de la pasión y Ginevra Wesley la seductora, la arrogante y fría

- Fue en navidad, no sé en qué momento sentí tal deseo por Hermione no sé en qué momento caímos en el deseo y la pasión y si se lo que siento por ella

- Ella cayó en el amor – dijo Draco – siempre te ha amado

- Tú le dijiste que lo terminara ¿no?

- Es lo menos que podía hacer por ella, espere que lo hiciera por su cuenta pero me percate que era algo más fuerte que ella, tenía que escucharlo de otra persona y no me quedo de otra, al final del día escogerás a Wesley y la única que terminara perdiendo y sufriendo es Hermione

- Gracias – Draco alzo una ceja confundido – por acabar con esto de una vez por todas

- No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella. Se merece lo mejor

- Estas enamorado de Hermione – pregunto Harry viéndolo a los ojos – yo lo escuche

Draco se puso de pie y sonrió de lado - ¿Y quién no? – respondió. Inclino la cabeza y se fue alejándose del lugar.

¿Hermione o Ginny? No podía dejar a Ginny, no podía solo apartarse de ella porque los Wesley no se lo perdonarían, estaba en deuda con ellos, eran la familia que nunca tuvo. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo comportarse y le preocupaba la salud de Hermione y no podía acercarse.

Cuando se despertó volvió a sentir aquella sensación de dolor, y aquel extraño malestar, sentía como si una bludgers se hubiera estrellado contra ella, sintió nauseas y mareo. Se recostó hasta que aquella sensación desapareció, por la puerta entraron Luna y Ron que la saludaron efusivamente

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Ron entregándole unas flores – hemos estado muy preocupados por ti Herms

- Creo que ya estoy mejor – respondió

- Aun estas un poco pálida – comento Luna, acomodándole un rizo por detrás de la oreja – nos has dado un buen susto

- Seguramente mañana podre salir de aquí – les dijo. Ella les regalo una sonrisa para que no estuvieran preocupados – aun me siento un poco débil pero mañana estaré como nueva

- Madame Pomfrey no ha permitido que estemos mucho tiempo nos dio cinco minutos ¿Puedes creerlo? Ha dicho que debe hablar contigo y después podrás recibir visitas – dijo Luna – así tenemos que irnos pero vendremos mañana temprano.

Hermione asintió y se despidió de sus amigos.

Después de que ellos se fueran sintió un malestar en el estomago y sin poder contenerse vomito en el suelo, levanto la vista y se encontró con madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall, sonrió con dificultad.

- Lo siento – dijo apenada

- Necesitamos hablar contigo – dijo la profesora, Hermione asintió – Hermione, eres una de las mejores alumnas de este colegio, vas a graduarte con honores, con privilegios, como mejor bruja del año. Jamás había estado mas orgullosa de una alumna desde Lili Potter, y sea lo que sea que te llevo a cometer aquel acto estoy segura que fue por amor y no me desilusionas pero esto es de suma delicadeza – Hermione se sintió nerviosa ante sus palabras Hogwarts ¿Se habría enterado de su relación con Harry? Ya no había nada podía jurarlo ahora

- Profesora McGonagall yo estoy arrepentida de mis actos y…

- No se los detalles Hermione pero si se que…

- Profesora….

- Hermione basta déjame terminar – dijo ella, su mirada no era dura de hecho era de apoyo incondicional - … estas embarazada…

Un silencio inundo la habitación. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, lo escuchaba y no lo creía, la directora jamás le mentiría con algo así además ¿Por qué habría de mentirle? Busco la mirada de madame Pomfrey quien le afirmo la respuesta. Se llevo una mano a los labios segundos después volvió a vomitar una y otra vez. La profesora McGonagall le sostuvo el cabello y poso su mano en el hombro dándole su apoyo se recostó con la mirada perdida llevándose la mano al vientre, _un_ _bebé_, un hijo… de Harry y ella.

Se quedo dormida entre su asombro y sus pensamientos. Cuando despertó eran más o menos las ocho de la noche y la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas, nuevamente se llevo la mano al vientre, donde ahora estaba creciendo un ser humano, un bebe, su hijo, producto del gran amor que le tenía a Harry; Harry… ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Quizás no debía decirle pero al fin y al cabo era el padre y tenía derecho a saber y entonces que él decidiera si quería o no a ese niño, pero era algo que debía pensar detenidamente, en lo que ella respectaba ese niño iba hacer su tesoro más valioso, no era el momento adecuado ni las condiciones que hubiera querido tenerlo pero era su hijo, suyo y lo amaría más que a todo en el mundo porque era de ella. El cansancio volvió apoderarse de ella y se perdió en brazos de Morfeo.

- ¿Cuánto….? – pregunto a la mañana siguiente

- Tres semanas – respondió madame Pomfrey acercándose hasta ella

Había leído en los libros muggles que el embarazo primerizo empezaba a notarse cuando tenían cinco meses así que en cinco meses todos notarían que estaba embarazada. Saldrían en septiembre y para eso faltaban cuatro meses, con suerte podría irse antes de que alguien lo notara, antes de que la bomba explotara. Entonces nadie se daría cuenta de su embarazo puesto que ya no estaría ahí y pasaría los siguientes cinco meses en casa y después daría a luz

- Hermione – dijo McGonagall. Hermione supo lo que iba a preguntar

- No puedo decirle – contesto con la mirada apenada – no estoy segura de que quiera decirle a… él, que estoy… embarazada

- Debes decirme como también debes decírselo a él

Hermione negó con la cabeza. McGonagall se acerco a esta ella y tomo su mano nuevamente dándole aquel apoyo. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la castaña al mismo tiempo que susurraba su nombre Harry. La directora de Hogwarts se sorprendió tanto que respiro profundo conteniendo el aire

- ¿Cómo? Hermione si… Harry Potter….

- Lo sé, tiene novia. Pero es él y jamás le mentiría a usted y lo sabe

- No solo tiene novia, ¡está comprometido! Y confió en ti, sé que no me mientes ¿Pero como Hermione?

- ¿Comprometido? – pregunto confundida

- La señorita Wesley lo grito en la cena – explico – y aunque no fuera oficial sí que lo seguía estando porque tiene novia, no me explico

Ella bajo la mirada, se sentía como una basura y el corazón parecía que iba a explotarle de dolor, ahora no solo eran novios si no prometidos.

- No lo juzgue, fue un error, algo que no debió pasar – grito al borde del llanto – yo fui una estúpida que se enamoro de su mejor amigo y que sin darse cuenta cayó en el juego de la pasión y él también fue una víctima del deseo adolescente, dígame usted ¿cómo un hombre podría contenerse al embrujo del deseo?

- Un hombre que ama sin medida, sin condiciones a la persona con la que esta no engaña

- ¿Me está diciendo que Harry no ama lo suficiente a Ginny porque de otra manera no se hubiera… enredado conmigo?

- Conozco a Harry Potter y la conozco a usted desde los once años, he pasado siete años de mi vida conviviendo con ustedes y los conozco más de lo que creen. Estoy segura que tanto como el señor Potter y como usted son personas intachables y de un corazón más puro que un diamante, y si ambos cayeron en esa tentación fue más que por simple deseo

Hermione la miro confundida

- Amor – añadió la directora – un amor tan grande es lo que los llevo a ese acto, de otra forma no hubieran concedido a este ser que llevas dentro

- Amor… el que yo le profeso a él – murmuro

- Y él a ti. Hermione todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué. Tal vez tu cerebro no lo sepa y puede que jamás lo imagine. Pero tu corazón si lo sabe

Hermione se quedo en silencio ¿sería posible que Harry la amara? Quizás en lo profundo de su corazón… no, se dijo enseguida y sintió un mareo.

- Solo son unos días después el mareo y las nauseas pasaran – dijo Madame Pomfrey – podrás irte hoy

Hermione palideció, no quería irse ahí se sentía protegida y no sabía cómo iba a decirle a Harry que estaba embarazada. En ese momento llego Draco, con el llevaba un ramo de flores de blancas y Hermione le sonrió con ternura.

- Hola – dijo acercándose a ella y colocando las flores en un florero – son para ti

- Son muy bonitas

- Luces pálida ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien, gracias Draco

- Hermione… lo que te dije de Harry, de mis sentimientos y el beso…

- Agradezco que hayas sido honesto conmigo… en todo – comento ella sonrojándose – he terminado con Harry y Draco eres un gran amigo pero yo…

- No estás enamorada de mí, lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido no te lo dije esperando que me correspondas pero quería que lo supieras de la misma forma que tu deseaste que Harry se enterara de tus sentimientos.

- Fue un error – dijo ella y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir

- Tienes algo más ¿qué es Hermione?

Ella sabía que Draco era más que su amigo, era su confidente y a él no podía ocultárselo además necesitaba decírselo a alguien, las lagrimas salieron y él la abrazo en sus brazos consolándola

- Oh Draco, soy una tonta

- Claro que no, solo estas enamorada – dijo limpiándole las lágrimas y ella agacho la mirada después volvió a levantarla mirándolo con miedo y lo soltó sin saber que ya no estaban solos.

- Estoy embarazada… Draco, de él… voy a tener un hijo…

**_Continuara…_**

**Mitsuki.28**


	11. Chapter 11

**GRACIAS por sus reviews. Aquí está el capitulo espero sus comentarios por favor. GRACIAS Y REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**Forever _Harry y Hermione _**

**Recuerden mis historias son para satisfacción de ustedes. **

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 11**

Ginny miro el fuego, estaba pensativa y recordó que Harry se excuso diciendo que iría a la biblioteca por unos libros para estudiar y se fue dejándola sola. Desde hace algunos días sabía que había algo raro en Harry y que ese algo o más bien alguien era Hermione Granger. Eso le incomodaba y la ponía triste. Amaba a Harry, pero ya no estaba segura de que él la amara a ella; solo para retenerlo más a su lado y para que la mujer que empezaba a robarle el corazón de su amado se alejara, grito en medio del gran comedor que Harry y ella estaban comprometidos. Después de eso Harry la regaño en la sala común y se marcho con aquel viejo y malgastado pretexto. Ron entro en ese momento acompañado de Luna, ambos se acercaron y la saludaron

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto su hermano sentándose a su lado y Luna al frente de ellos - ¿Qué sucede?

- Me estaba preguntando porque todos parecían felices de que Harry estuviera con Hermione y porque él ha cambiado tanto después de las vacaciones

- Ah eso – Ron se encogió de hombros y se ruborizo al recordar que la noticia le había fascinado y que después de enterarse de que era mentira se sintió desilusionado - ¿No crees que eso ya tiene tiempo?

- No importa, cada vez que los ven juntos murmuran que hacen una pareja muy hermosa

- Quizás todos pensaron que en algún momento terminarían juntos, hasta yo lo pensé

Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada, luna interrumpió

- No queremos ofender, es solo que para ser sinceros era lo más obvio, después de todo lo que han vivido juntos…

- Honestamente Ginny. Nadie se imagino que Harry terminaría siendo tu novio… no es… lógico. Eres mi hermana y te adoro lo sabes, pero incluso yo siempre creí y quise que Harry y Hermione fueran novios. Debes entender que hay cosas entre ellos, una conexión que nadie puede romper.

- Han vivido momentos, situaciones y cosas juntos que nadie mas vivió con ellos, incluso ni siquiera Ron, de hecho, dudo mucho que alguna vez alguien llegue a conocer a Harry como lo conoce Hermione o que alguien conozca a Hermione como Harry la conoce

- Hay lazos que jamás se rompen, y aunque llegues hacer la esposa de Harry; el lazo que lo une a Hermione jamás podre ser destruido… se pertenecen aunque no lo sepan…

Ginny se levanto de golpe y abofeteo a Ron – tonterías – grito y salió de la sala común.

- En el fondo sabe tanto como tú, que Harry está enamorado de Hermione y ella de él ¿Cierto?

Ron asintió. Y Luna lo vio impactada

- Oh por Merlín y los magos del mundo ¡Lo sabes! – Ron sonrió y Luna se sonrojo - ¿Desde… desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?

- Los vi un día, al fondo de la biblioteca y además los seguí. Estaban muy extraños y pues…

- Entiendo. Yo… se lo prometí a Hermione y

- Descuida amor, lo sé y lo entiendo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

- Pero ¿y Ginny? Digo, es tu hermana

- El amor es algo que no tiene explicación. No se detiene a buscar pormenores

Luna asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Steven Scott recito: Los errores nos dan la oportunidad de aprender, y evitar incluso errores más grandes. También podemos aprender de nuestros éxitos y de los éxitos de otros. Y esas fueron las palabras que Draco utilizo cuando Hermione se negó a decirle la verdad a Harry.

Draco camino por los terrenos de Hogwarts, perdido en sus pensamientos. Amaba a Hermione como nunca en la vida amo, estaba enamorado de ella y sabía que iba a poyarla en todos y cada uno de los momentos en que ella lo necesitara. Esa tarde se había quedado a su lado escuchándola culparse de sus actos, llorando por sus errores y arrepintiéndose de ellos. Draco con amabilidad le había dicho que no se culpara ni se arrepintiera, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás; además sabía que si tuviera que volver hacerlo, lo haría sin pensarlo porque estaba enamorada y por amor se hacia cualquier locura y esta siempre valía la pena.

Recordó que Hermione dijo que no le diría a Harry sobre el embarazo, pero Draco había estado trabajando en ello y le dijo que debía decírselo. Que las mentiras no llevaban a ningún lado y que tarde o temprano el chico se enteraría. Ya había experimentado aquel error de ocultar las cosas y nada bueno salió de eso por lo que era mejor decir la verdad.

Hermione se negó muchas veces pero al final el la dejo pensando en eso y Draco sabía que apoyaría a Hermione aunque su decisión no le agradara.

Se quedo a unos metros de llegar al puente con vista al lago negro, ahí de pie y con la mirada perdida estaba Harry. Se sintió enojado al no sentirse enfadado con él, pero no podía. Porque en el fondo sabia que también Harry amaba a Hermione, siempre, desde el primer año en Hogwarts supo que ellos dos habían nacido para estar unidos.

- ¿Estabas con Hermione? – pregunto Harry cuando se percato de la presencia del rubio, ya estaba anocheciendo y sabia que Hermione saldría mañana de la enfermería

- Esta mucho mejor – respondió Draco – Harry, ¿ya pensaste a quien vas a elegir?

Harry se negó. – No, no lo sé con seguridad

- Date prisa – contesto Draco y se marcho del lugar dejándolo solo

Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento, amaba a Hermione Granger y no iba a perderla por un compromiso moral con la familia Wesley. Sabía que si le explicaba a Ron, este lo comprendería y tendría su total apoyo. Terminaría con Ginny y después haría una cena especial para confesarle a Mione que la amaba y que su vida sin ella no sería nada.

Harry sonrió satisfecho sabia que las cosas no serian tan fáciles pero si estaba con Hermione todo estaría bien. Esa noche se quedo dormido pensando en la castaña y en lo que sería su vida a su lado

Harry se levanto esa mañana lleno de ánimos, se vistió y se cambio. Cuando salió del baño se percato que Ron no estaba en su cama y recordó que era su mesversario con Luna, así que decidió que después hablaría con él. Aunque lo primero era terminar con Ginny.

Llego al pasillo de la enfermería, quería ver a Hermione y ella tenía que escucharlo. Hermione venia caminando como si nada malo le hubiera sucedido, Harry sonrió al verla tan recuperado y la sonrisa se borro cuando Draco la tomo por la cintura y le murmuro algo al oído que provoco la risa de Hermione; los celos se encendieron en el pelinegro y apresuro la marcha.

- ¡Harry! – grito la voz de Ginny, el chico se giro y supo que Hermione y Draco también dirigieron su mirada a Ginny aunque a esa distancia no escucharían nada.

- Ginny – saludo. La mirada de Ginny tenía un brillo diferente como si tuviera algo entre manos

- Que bueno que te encuentro – comento ella – creo que deberíamos hablar sobre nuestro compromiso

- ¿Qué compromiso? ¿El que anunciaste sin mi permiso, consentimiento o conocimiento? No hay ningún compromiso Ginny, yo no te he pedido que te cases conmigo y además hay algo sobre nuestra relación de lo que quiero hablarte

- ¡Harry! Llevamos algún tiempo juntos y no tiene nada de malo – exclamo ella – no nos estamos casando mañana eso lleva tiempo pero…

- No Ginny no – exclamo él – no quiero casarme contigo

Ella se quedo helada ¿Acaso le diría en ese momento que amaba a otra? De todas formas lo haría ella

- ¿¡Porque! – grito ella enojada

- Porque ya no te amo – le grito él, Harry deseo que Hermione escuchara aquello pero aun faltaban unos pasos para que ella estuviera lo suficiente cerca y además los gritos no eran tan altos – me enamore de otra persona

Ginny guardo silencio segundos después volvió hablar

- ¿De quién? De ella – señalo Ginny con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

Hermione había llegado en ese momento con Draco hasta ellos y estaban a unos pasos, antes de que Harry pudiera responderle, Ginny grito:

- ¿Ella es tu amante o es otra? De todas formas deberías saber por si no es esta, que Hermione Granger no es tan puritana como todos creíamos

Harry la tomo del hombro y Hermione abrió los ojos en par en par – es mejor que te calles, Ginny. No voy a permitirte que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Que diga la verdad sobre la bruja más inteligente? – Dijo con sarcasmo – entérate de una vez Harry esta mujerzuela ¡Esta embarazada!

Harry pareció a verse quebrado en ese momento, soltó a Ginny y con los ojos dilatados dirigió su vista a Hermione, esta parecía pálida, de pronto se sintió mareada, se recargo en la pared y sin poder evitarlo se llevo la mano al vientre y miro a los ojos verdes de Harry que se dilataron más si eso era posible; seguido de eso perdió el conocimiento. Lo último que sintió fueron unos brazos sosteniéndola y una voz gritando su nombre.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo desmayada pero empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento escuchaba aquella voz que siempre le pareció parecido al susurro de un ángel

- Hermione ¡Hermione! – exclama Harry desesperado, la chica estaba en su cama y habían pedido un permiso para él y para ella.

- ¿Harry? – murmuro ella, poco a poco su vista se hizo clara. Estaba en su habitación y a su lado estaba Harry, parecía preocupado pero su rostro se relajo cuando ella abrió los ojos entonces él la rodeo con sus brazos y la estrecho en un abrazo

- ¡OH Mione! – Suspiro él aliviado – me has preocupado ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Ella reacciono en ese momento y lo alejo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Draco? ¿Dónde está Draco?

Él frunció el ceño y se aparto de ella

- Hay algo importante que debes decirme, perdiste el conocimiento y él hombre que dices amar esta a tu lado y tu solo preguntas por… ¿Draco?

Ella se quedo en silencio.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – susurro ella nerviosa y él la miro incrédulo

- ¿Ni siquiera del hijo que llevas en tu vientre?

Ella se puso pálida y después intento recuperar la compostura. Al ver que ella no se decía una sola palabra, él se acerco a ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

- ¿Es mi hijo verdad?

Pregunto con seriedad y Hermione creyó ver una chispa de emoción en los ojos verdes de Harry pero ella se deshizo de esa idea cuando recordó que McGonagall le decía que Harry y Ginny se acababan de comprometer.

Tuvo por unos segundos, una lucha interna entre lo que debía y no debía hacer. Empuño las manos y respiro largo y profundo.

- No… Harry – dijo temblorosa y él se levanto de golpe y la miro fijamente

- ¿Qué… que estás diciendo?

- No es tu hijo Harry no lo es – volvió a negar, supo en la mirada de Harry que no le creía y lo cierto es que ella tampoco se lo creía por lo que puso la mirada suave y seria mostrando seguridad – Tuve un descuido… una aventura

- Si, conmigo – le recordó él aun confundido

- No, tu… es decir, te amo Harry y lo tuyo no fue un error para mi

- No te creo

- Debes creerme, este bebe no es tuyo estoy segura

Harry se acerco y la tomo por los brazos

- Hermione ¡por Merlín! Escúchate – exclamo él desesperado – si no es mío entonces de quien, porque que yo sepa has estado teniendo intimidad conmigo ¡nada más!

Él dudo cuando vio que los ojos castaños de Hermione parecían tener miedo y duda

- No es verdad… - murmuro él negando con la cabeza - ¿Hermione? – pregunto dudoso y apartándose de ella. Quien trago saliva y dudo de seguir con la mirada, quería gritarle que si era su hijo, de ambos pero nuevamente aquellas palabras "esta comprometidos" se hizo presente, volvió a empuñar las manos

- Lo siento mucho, Harry – dijo ella

Hermione se arrepintió de decir aquello cuando vio el dolor reflejado en aquellas pupilas verdes, Hermione no recordaba a ver visto aquella mirada más que en algunas ocasiones, como cuando le contaban de la muerte de sus padres que segundo Sirius había traicionado, aquel dolor cuando mataron a Sirius frente sus ojos o cuando Ron pidió que ella eligiera entre Harry y Ron. No supo porque sus palabras provocaron aquel dolor en el chico pero lo que si supo fue que se arrepentía de haberle mentido

- Harry… - dijo ella, tenía que decirle la verdad

- De quien es Hermione – dijo él, su voz era gruesa, molesta y de… ¿decepción?

- Harry yo…

- ¿Es de Draco? ¿Fue con él?

- Harry escúchame

- Respóndeme por favor

- Si, si…

Grito desesperada, ya era muy tarde para negarlo. Harry no pareció… se quebró. Todo por dentro estaba hecho un asco, empuño las manos y al ver los ojos castaños de Hermione no pudo evitarlo, una lágrima recorrió su rostro y se alejo unos pasos más, ella intento acercarse pero él se alejaba cada vez que lo intentaba. En su mirada se reflejaba el coraje y el dolor

Él sonrió llorando.

- Que estúpido fui

- ¿Qué? – Murmuro ella - ¿de qué hablas?

- Yo se que te falle Hermione, que anduve contigo y con Ginny al mismo tiempo y me equivoque – dijo él, su voz parecía lleno de dolor – si hubiera sabido que…

Se quedo callado

- ¿Qué Harry?

Él recorrió a Hermione con su mirada y se detuvo en el vientre de la joven.

- No harías lo que hiciste sin amor, eso me consuela, saber que también amas a Draco y serás feliz a su lado – ella iba a negarlo cuando el añadió – admito que me da celos, que me hubiera hecho feliz escuchar que yo era el papá de tu bebe, sobre todo después de dame cuenta… no importa, perdóname y felicidades Hermione

Harry sonrió pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos, Hermione intento acercarse, al ver a Harry tan mal algo que no se imagino quiso abrazarlo porque ella sabía lo que era el dolor y lo último que quería era lastimar al hombre que amaba pero para cuando intento acercarse, él se aparto

- Si te acercas no podre contenerme y no quiero… seguir engañando a la gente además Draco no lo merece y el bebe que llevas dentro tampoco. Luna tenía razón y Draco también, esto llego demasiado lejos y tú misma me terminaste y ahora lo entiendo

Ella no se espero aquella reacción de él y eso la hizo sentir culpable. Harry no espero una respuesta y salió de la habitación alejándose de ella.

Sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba por dentro, nunca en su vida ni siquiera cuando sentía que sus padres le hacían falta o cuando Sirius falleció, todo aquel dolor no se comparaba con nada de eso. Empuño la mano y la azoto en la pared.

Salió en su saeta de fuego volando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Quería alejarse de ella porque sabía que si seguía viéndola no lo soportaría le gritaría que a la amaba, la besaría y le haría el amor y eso era algo que ya no podía hacer sobre todo cuando una tercera persona y completamente inocente, estaba en juego.

No supo por cuánto tiempo voló sobre Hogwarts pero sabía que estaba destrozado y lo único que quería era llorar, eso hizo de hecho.

- ¿Hermione? – Draco se acerco a ella y ella lo abrazo

- Lo he echado a perder – murmuro – le he dicho a Harry que mi hijo es tuyo

- ¿Qué? – Exclamo Draco apartándola para verla a los ojos y ver un rasgo de que aquello fuera mentira pero vio la verdad y se asusto – pero Hermione

- Lo siento mucho

- No, es decir no te disculpes conmigo – explico él, se sentaron en una banca y tomo las manos de su amiga y la mujer que amaba – Hermione sabes que te amo, que estoy enamorado de ti y que por eso haría lo que fuera con tal de que estés bien pero esto que hiciste es mentir y está mal

- Pero es que él está comprometido con Ginny y no quería…

- Seguir siendo la otra u ocasionarle un problema pero ¿te detuviste a pensar en tu hijo? Es decir no es justo que el crezca basándose en una mentira y por mas que Potter no me agrade no me parece justo que le quites el derecho de ver crecer o decidir sobre su hijo porque aunque no nos guste el es el padre y tiene todo el derecho

- Se supone que debes apoyarme

- Se supone que debo decirte la verdad y ayudarte a tomas las mejores decisiones

- Pues ahora es muy tarde y así es mejor - exclamo ella molesta consigo mismo porque lo que Draco le decía era verdad. Los errores eran de Harry y ella. El bebe no tenia porque pasar pagar por ellos pero Harry eligió a Ginny o no

- Se lo que estas pesando y creo que Harry ni siquiera había elegido

- Por supuesto que sí, Ginny dijo que ella y Harry estaban

- comprometidos – completo Draco – pero lo dijo una loca enamorada y desesperada ¿En verdad le crees? Creo que debiste hablarlo con Harry

- ¡porque ahora lo apoyas!

- Porque he cambiado y no me gustan las injusticias – respondió él – peor te apoyare Hermione, quita esa cara de horror, no voy a delatarte porque sé que tarde o temprano tomaras la decisión correcta

- Ya lo hice

- No, solo dijiste lo que tu cerebro te dijo que dijeras y esta vez se equivoco

Draco la abrazo y le murmuro al oído que él siempre la ayudaría y ella se relajo ante aquello.

Harry los vio a la distancia y nuevamente unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla. Quizás hace unos días aquello no le hubiera dolido pero ahora era distinto. La noche anterior se había imaginado con Hermione en un fututo, juntos con sus hijos a su alrededor. Pero ahora todo aquello se había ido al caño.

Cuando llego a su habitación, Ron tenía una cara de desagrado y Ginny estaba de pie en la entrada viéndolo con atención. Ron se acerco hasta él

- No quiso irse, dice que quiere hablar contigo - murmuro Ron

Harry rodo los ojos. Había perdido ese día a Hermione y lo último que quería era problemas con Ginny pero definitivamente iba a terminar con Ginny. Amaba a Hermione y no iba a seguir con la pelirroja porque no iba a engañarse a sí mismo.

- Ginny terminamos – soltó de golpe y la pelirroja se quedo boquiabierta y su hermano también

- ¿Perdona? No vine aquí a que me terminaras, vine a decirte que haremos un trato

- No hare tratos contigo Ginny. Se acabo, se termino – Harry se dirigió a su cama

- Ron, ¿Sabías que Hermione está embarazada?

Harry se giro de golpe y Ron se quedo perplejo

- ¡Ginny! – exclamo Harry. Ron se quedo en shock

- Este es el trato

Cuando vio que tenía la atención de Harry, sonrió satisfecha

- Estas enamorado de Hermione, era obvio después de su aventurilla y sobretodo… ay por Merlín todo el mundo lo sabia hasta yo, pero escucha bien Harry no voy a dejarte ir, tu eres mío y no voy a perderte y menos para que vayas corriendo con esa cualquiera

- No te permito que hables así de ella

- Soy yo la que no te permite que me dejes, se que ese bastardo es tuyo pero lo que me interesa eres tú y esto es lo que vamos hacer. Tu seguirás conmigo, saliendo de Hogwarts nos casaremos de otra manera Harry Potter todo Hogwarts y el mundo mágico se enterara de que la santa Granger ¡Se embarazo de mi novio!

- No es mi hijo

- Da lo mismo, se embarazo de otro mientras se revolcaba contigo al mismo tiempo

- Ginny por favor – rogo Harry, no quería que la reputación de su mejor amiga y la mujer que amaba se viera afectada

- Ginny basta – exclamo Ron – no puedes hacer eso, no es tu asunto y te lo prohíbo

- No eres nadie para decirme que hacer, ese es el trato. Harry sigue conmigo y yo no digo nada sobre lo de Hermione porque apuesto que ella querrá mantenerlo en secreto y sabes que yo si hablo Ron. Tú decides Harry

El chico de ojos verdes, se sintió mareado y cansado, la vista empezaba a nublarse y lo último que quería era poner en juego a su amada. Extendió la mano y sello el pacto con Ginny

- Pero no dirás nada

- Lo prometo oh y no se te ocurra usar magia en mi cerebro, lo tengo bien anotado y grabado para que me lo recuerde las veces que sea necesario

Harry arrugo la frente. Esa mujer era malévola, Ginny se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giro levantando la mano izquierda

- Aquí quiero mi anillo, de oro con un diamante en solitario por favor – le mando un beso y le guiño el ojo antes de salir

Harry y Ron se tiraron en sus respectivas camas y suspiraron

- ¿Esa bruja es mi hermana?

- Lo es – murmuro el pelinegro

- Amas demasiado a Herms

- Demasiado es poco, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde y ahora la he perdido

- ¡Esta embarazada! ¿De ti? – el chico negó y Ron levanto una ceja extrañado – de Malfoy

- ¿¡Que!

- Seguramente estaba enojada y no lo se pero paso y es de él, ese bebito cuanto daría porque fuera mío, Ron entonces haría lo que fuera gritaría a los cuatro vientos que la amo y ese bebe es producto de ese amor entonces la defendería y ni las amenazas de Ginny les haría caso pero así… ella lejos de mí, así no soy nada

- Harry

- No debe enterarse Ron, Ginny o debe saber que el bebe es de Draco entonces sería peor

Ron asintió, era una tumba y aunque Ginny fuera su hermana estaba odiándola en ese momento.

Harry no dijo nada más. Sus planes se habían ido por la borda y aquel dolor era algo bien merecido, por hacerla sufrir por haber jugado aquel juego. Dice una frase: no juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar y eso mismo le sucedió. Quizás si no hubiera sido tan ciego, si e hubiera dicho a Mione que la amaba entonces ella no se hubiera enamorado de Draco al mismo tiempo que de él y ese bebe fuera suyo.

Esa noche Harry lloro, lloro por amor a la chica que ya no podía tener.

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo corregiría una sola cosa: terminaría con Ginny y entonces empezaría su relación con Hermione.

**_Continuara…_**

**Mitsuki.28**


	12. Chapter 12

**AHH aquí está el capitulo, llegue a los 100 REVIEWS y mas jijiji! Estoy tan feliz y emocionada, que decidí publicar súper rápido jejeje espero también recibir sus comentarios en este capítulo. **

**Gracias por seguirme en mi fic (siempre me dejan sus comentarios y eso me hace querer actualizar mas rapido)a maribel-chan, HHR, lucecita11, BLACK, lanyera, Jess Potter Granger tambien a siilvix, fanthi, barby, manehermy, ntcfm, chica kuran, paochis64, quirvan108 y a muchos otros de verdad se los agradezco y espero recibir sus comentarios en este capitulo.**

**Ohhh es un HARRY – HERMIONE lo juro. Solo que puse a Draco enamorado y con Hermione porque me pareció el punto para poner celoso a Harry y creer que de verdad el hijo era de Draco. Bueno espero que también les guste este capítulo ******

**Recuerden mis historias son para satisfacción de ustedes. **

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 12**

- Nunca me imagine que la vida era tan complicada – dijo Hermione. Habían tenido un día bastante largo, las clases por lo general no eran tan exigentes pero definitivamente ese día si lo fue. Se encontraba junto a Luna en las orillas del lago negro.

Le conto con detalle lo sucedido con Harry y no se privo de decirle la verdad. Luna había reaccionado de la misma forma que Draco, diciéndole que no era justo que privara a Harry de su paternidad y que debía ser él el que decidiera si quería o no al bebé; pero el dolor, los celos y el coraje juntos era algo que cegaba a cualquier persona. Y definitivamente Hermione estaba siendo juguete de sus sentimientos, el solo pensar en Harry casándose con Ginny y a ella por otro lado con un bebe al que su padre rechazaba le dolía tanto que se repetía que había hecho lo correcto aunque sus amigos le dijeran lo contrario

- La vida no es complicada, somos los humanos los conflictivos – comento Luna – mañana iremos a Hosgmeade con Ron ¿Quieres venir? Él quiere convivir contigo y estar presente en la vida de su sobrino

Hermione sonrió y se acaricio el vientre

- Ron te quiere como una hermana y yo también

- Lo sé, y aunque aun no nace me atreveré a decirte que espero seas la madrina y Ron el padrino

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de un brillo especial

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Exclamo encantada Luna, Hermione asintió y la rubia se lanzo abrazándola – Oh muchas gracias Mione, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Hermione soltó una risa y desde una parte no tan lejana de ahí que acababa de llegar escucho la risa de la joven y el corazón le latió de felicidad. Harry se acomodo en una rama de un árbol, si no podía acercarse a ella al menos podría vigilarla de lejos, contemplarla y cuidarla a distancia. Al menos el tiempo que estuvieran en Hogwarts.

Harry miro el pulso que Hermione le había regalado, lo llevaba colgado alrededor del cuello, en vez de pulsera lo había convertido en un dije y de esa forma se ocultaba en su ropa y nadie lo vería extraño, sonrió con tristeza al ver grabadas las dos "H" en el corazón, después le dio un beso aquel dije como si por medio de aquello estuviera besándola a ella. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que se enamoraría de ella o que se daría cuenta de su amor, lo hubiera hecho todo correctamente. El bebé no era suyo pero Hermione en parte si lo era, y quería la felicidad de aquella chica. Así que la cuidaría y la protegería como era debido además se lo había prometido.

- Herms, hay algo que quiero decirte

- ¿Qué pasa Luna? – pregunto intrigada la castaña

- Ron y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que al salir de Hogwarts ¡Nos casaremos!

En el rostro de Luna se dibujo una gran sonrisa y Hermione la felicito. Luna le mostro el anillo que Ron le regalo y Mione se quedo fascinada.

- No pude evitar notar y creo que todo el mundo lo noto y que nadie se atrevió a preguntar pero somos amigas… - dijo Luna aun sonriendo y la castaña también – el anillo que traes en la mano izquierda…

Hermione se puso seria y levanto un poco su mano, aun seguía ahí el anillo que Harry le había regalado en diciembre

- Fue un regalo de… Harry, una promesa que obviamente no se cumplirá

Hermione se quito el anillo y se lo mostro a Luna quien leyó las palabras escrita: "_Juntos hasta la eternidad, H&HR" _

- ¿Cuál era la promesa?

- Las palabras exactas fueron: prometo cuidar de ti siempre, porque eres mi mejor amiga y la persona más importante para mí

Luna no respondió, se recostó en el pasto y cerró los ojos, Hermione la imito y ambas chicas se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Después de eso pasaron el resto de la tarde planeando la boda y el nacimiento del bebe o la bebe.

- Harry – la voz de Ginny hizo que abriera los ojos y se sentara en el sillón de la sala común, se había marchado del lago desde hace unas dos horas

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto adormitado

- El anillo, quiero que me lo des frente a todo Hogwarts – dijo ella – en el comedor

- Ginny basta, no seas tan exagerada – replico él – puedes divulgarlo después

- Tu no pones las condiciones, lo hago yo ¿Lo olvidas?

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- ¿Del embarazo de Hermione? – pregunto. Él asintió esperando la respuesta – pues, iba a verla para preguntarle cara a cara si era tu amante, pero antes de entrar escuche las voces de Draco y de ella y oí cuando se lo confesaba a Malfoy

Ginny se acomodo en el sillón frente a Harry

- El muy astuto sintió mi presencia o quizás hice ruido pero se giro e hizo callar a Hermione antes de que dijera el nombre del padre de la criatura, escuche que Malfoy se acercaba y me fui por eso no sé quien es pero estoy casi segura de que es tuyo

- Te quedaras con la duda

- Puedo chantajearte y lo sabes, si quiero te hago que me lo digas pero la verdad es que no me interesa, el simple hecho de publicar que la sensata Granger se embarazo sería una sorpresa y una comidilla para todos

Ginny lanzo una risa, de esas que solo las brujas malas pueden hacer y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del chico.

- Ya estás haciendo mucho daño

- ¡y el que me hiciste tu y ella! ¡Me engañaste!

- Si es verdad Ginny y lo lamento mucho no sé como paso solo fue algo que se dio

- Ella te embauco

- No, fuimos los dos… además Ginny, aunque hubiera sido diferente… ¿Me hubieras dejado libre?

- Nunca – respondió rápidamente

- Eres demasiado egoísta, no sé cómo pude quererte alguna vez

- Nunca lo hiciste – los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lagrimas y por primera vez Harry creyó que quizás esas si eran honestas – yo siempre supe que era Hermione…

- De que hablas

- En la guerra, no quisiste llevarme al principio pensé que era porque me amabas y no querías que nada malo me sucediera, pensé que la vida de Hermione no te importaba y por eso te daba igual si iba o no contigo pero después de que todo termino cuando aparecieron en Hogwarts vi como la mirabas y como ella te miraba, vi como estaban dispuestos a da su vida a cambio del otro, sin importarles nada… estabas más preocupado por ella que por mí, cuando todo termino corriste a ella y no a mí. Cuando te fuiste al bosque… ella… iba a seguirte pero Ron y Luna la detuvieron, la desmayaron y cuando recupero el conocimiento Voldemort ya venía contigo en brazos…

Ginny empuño las manos

- Siempre supe que la amabas pero me negué a creerlo porque te quería para mi

- No quería que Hermione se quedara… en ese momento no lo entendí pero ahora lo comprendo… la necesitaba cerca para luchar, para vivir. Porque necesitaba tenerla cerca para poder protegerla como era debido, para que nada malo le pasara… sin ella probablemente ahora estaría muerto, ella es y siempre será mi fuerza, y no me importa que tan lejos este de ella, cuantos muros y barreras se interpongan siempre voy amarla Ginny, mi corazón le pertenece y siempre será así

Harry se puso de pie y antes de salir se giro a ella de nuevo

- No voy a dejar que le hagas daño, si para eso tengo que casarme contigo entonces lo hare pero escucha bien Ginevra si tocas un solo cabello de Hermione o la lastimas físicamente, o le dices una sola palabra que pueda ofenderla te juro por mi vida y por ella, que yo mismo acabare con tu vida y sabes que eso… me será muy fácil.

Habían transcurridos dos semanas, llevaba varios días sin dormir y cada día se parecía más al chido delgado que un día fue. Ron, Luna y Hermione estaban preocupados, llevaba algunos días sin presentarse a clases y eso iba a perjudicarle.

- Ron, ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Tampoco vendrá hoy?

- Si, supongo que si

Ron quería decirle a Hermione lo que pasaba, la amenaza de Ginny y que Harry estaba enamorado de ella pero no podía, se lo había prometido a su amigo, a su hermano y no tenía planes de fallarle.

- Las cosas no pueden seguir así – murmuro Luna enfadada – es obvio que el chico está encerrado en su habitación llorando y pasándosela mal porque piensa que te perdió, es obvio que te ama Hermione. Dile la verdad y aclaren las cosas

- ¿Qué verdad? – pregunto Ron

- Ninguna. Basta Luna

Luna se quedo en silencio, después de eso se levanto y se marcho del lugar. La rubia no era de las que se enojaban con facilidad pero cuando lo hacía prefería estar sola, por esa razón Ron se quedo junto a Hermione por esa y porque le había prometido a Harry cuidarla.

- Ron no tienes que cuidarme

Comento la chica mientras caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Estoy embarazada no enferma

- Lo sé pero quiero cuidarte en todo momento

Hermione solo atino a sonreír.

- ¿De verdad Harry está bien?

- ¿Por qué no vas a verlo si tan preocupada estas?

Hermione iba a responder cuando escucharon un revuelto en el patio, se acercaron, en medio de todos estaban Harry y Ginny besándose… en la mano izquierda de Ginny en el dedo anular se encontraba un gran anillo de compromiso. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a la castaña y salió corriendo del lugar.

- De oro con un diamante en bruto – murmuro molesto Ron por las acciones de su hermana

Draco nunca en su vida había visto una cara de asco como la que vio en Harry, ni siquiera él había puesto esa cara de pulsión cuando en su pasado nombraba a los de sangre sucia. Fue en ese momento que se percato de lo que pasaba ahí, algo andaba mal. Si de verdad Harry amaba a Ginny y quería casarse con ella ¿No debería estar radiante y feliz?

Conocía a Harry, habían estudiado siete años y había sido enemigo por lo que conocía cada mueca del chico no sería difícil convertirse en su mejor amigo pensó. Después volvió a sus raros pensamientos.

Al darle el anillo, había sonado simple y mas por obligación que por emoción, al acercarse para besarla había hecho una mueca de horror y el beso había sido frio y rápido.

Draco decidió entonces que hablaría con el pelinegro y le preguntaría de frente lo que su mente había empezado a creer, pero antes tenía que estar un poco más seguro.

Un mes había transcurrido, Harry y Hermione no se dirigían las palabras, el embarazo no se notaba pero el rostro de Hermione tenía un brillo singular. Harry siempre la observaba de lejos, ella parecía feliz aunque con frecuencia cuando la veía sonreír notaba que el brillo no llegaba a sus ojos castaños.

Draco, Ron y Luna la estaban cuidando bien y eso lo mantenía tranquilo. Las cosas con Ginny cada vez eran más difíciles, estaba cansado de escucharla hablar de una boda que él no quería, de tenerla que besar en público y peor aun cuando lo hacía frente a la castaña pero estaba bajo amenaza y no tenía muchas opciones. Lo último que quería era ver a Hermione sufrir por una burla. Lo planeo, al salir de Hogwarts se casaría con Ginny después de un año se divorciaría y se marcharía lejos. Estaba seguro que en un año cuando Hermione estuviera casada con Draco a nadie le parecería raro que tuviera un hijo.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos ya era un poco tarde para que estuviera ahí. Se dirigía a su dormitorio cuando escucho algunos pasos, intento acelerar pero aquellos pasos hicieron lo mismo.

- Alto – grito la voz de una mujer, una voz que el reconoció. Se detuvo en seco y se giro para verla - ¡Harry!

Se tapo los labios y después murmuro por lo bajo acercándose

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde deberías estar en tu habitación… durmiendo

- Lo siento, no podía dormir – el rostro de Hermione pareció preocuparse – descuida no es por lo que piensas, desde que acabamos con él no tengo esa clase de sueños

El rostro de ella se relajo y le sonrió un poco.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto, tenerla cerca lo descontrolaba y estaba usando gran control para no lanzarse a ella y besarla

Ella se sonrojo sabiendo a lo que se refería

- He estado bien, tú… has faltado a algunas clases…

- Oh eso sí, no importa ya he hablado con McGonagall

- ¿Así?

- Si, presentare los E.X.T.A.S.I.S en una semana y me iré en un mes

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto ella confundida y aturdida – no entiendo ¿De qué hablas?

- No quiero seguir aquí, tengo algunos planes y me marchare Hermione

Hermione tembló y pareció marearse, Harry la rodeo con sus brazos para que ella no perdiera el equilibrio

- Perdona – murmuro ella al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en el pecho del chico que parecía otra vez recuperar el peso perdido.

- Descuida ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado

- Si, solo que tu noticia me tomo por sorpresa

- Nadie lo sabe, eres la primera a la que se lo digo

- tu prometida….

- preferiría no hablar de eso, Mione

Ella levanto la mirada asombrada de escuchar su nombre en los labios de su amado, se perdió en los ojos verdes de Harry y él en los de ella. El corazón le latió a mil por hora necesitaba probar sus labios, el solo pensar que se iría lejos de ella la hacía sentirse mal, desdichada. No quería que Harry se alejara de ella aun que no hablaran, el solo verlo la hacía sentir bien. Harry se sintió volar al ver los ojos castaños de su amada y sin evitarlo poso su vista en los finos labios rosas de Hermione y antes de que ella pudiera rechazarlo se acerco a ella y la beso.

Le beso como desde hace un tiempo quería hacerlo, sin importarle nada ni nadie se perdió en sus ojos y en sus labios, en el sabor y la esencia de ellos olvidándose de lo que los rodeaba. Se sintió completo de nuevo y la beso hasta que les empezó a faltar el aliento.

No sabían si por instinto o necesidad pero se besaron una y otra vez, hasta que sus labios parecían estar rojos.

- Hermione – murmuro él exhalando el olor de la joven

Ella no dijo nada, se aparto de él y negó con la cabeza

- Esto no debió pasar… estas comprometido y yo también tengo un compromiso moral con alguien

Él asintió.

- Error o no… me encanto – dijo él y se dio la vuelta.

Hermione se quedo de pie segundos después emprendió la marcha. Harry que en realidad no se marcho la siguió silenciosamente hasta que se aseguro que la joven entrara en su habitación.

Se marcho recordando las sensaciones vividas en ese momento, en los besos que compartió con ella y por primera vez en algún tiempo pudo dormir.

Draco lo siguió y lo vio discutiendo con Ginny

- ¿¡ahora que quieres! ¿¡Una casa!

- No sería mala idea pero aun no, mi amor – dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja – quiero que me hagas el amor

- Estas loca Ginny no voy acostarme contigo

- Lo tendrás que hacer algún día seremos esposos

- Por conveniencia no por amor y ahora lárgate y déjame en paz estoy harto de tus malditos chantajes y estoy harto de ti

Harry estaba enojado y Ginny no era tan tonta para quedarse ahí y esperar que el chico le arrancara la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro que con un avada Kedavra sería suficiente para que volviera hablar

Harry se giro y al ver la sonrisa de Draco, él también sonrió

- Lo he pensado, pero todavía no estoy seguro de querer pasar mis días en Azcaban

- Si bueno, no tendrías que soportarla – ambos chicos rieron, Draco se puso serio después – y podrías decirle a Hermione que la amas

Harry lo vio a los ojos

- Se que la amas y después de escuchar esa pelea creo estar más seguro que antes

- No te equivocas

Confeso Harry y Draco se quedo de piedra, no creyó que el chico lo reconociera tan rápido

- No te asustes, es solo que no tiene caso negar algo que ya sabes…

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

- No escuchaste todo he – comento Harry – Ginny me amenazo, el único que lo sabe es Ron, estuvo presente en el momento

- ¿Le tienes miedo a unas amenazas de una chiquilla llorona como Ginny?

- No, pero… es sobre Hermione y su embarazo…

Draco se puso serio otra vez.

- Esa maldita ¿Cómo lo supo por cierto?

- Te escucho hablando con Hermione

- Oh, mierda – murmuro el rubio

Se quedaron en silencio un rato y como si fueran dos viejos amigos caminaron hasta el puente.

Hermione daba vueltas en su habitación de un lado a otro y Luna intentaba consolarla.

- ¡Se va ir! – exclamo llorando

- Cálmate Hermione – dijo preocupada Luna – esto no le hace ningún bien al bebé

- Lo sé, pero se va

- Pues si no quieres que se vaya, tú tienes la solución. Dile la verdad

- No, es mejor así – dijo ella – aunque duela, es mejor

- No es mejor, mírate – le dijo su amiga entre molesta y preocupada – eres un mar de llanto y míralo a él, debe haber una razón por la que está con Ginny amándote a ti

- La misma razón que cuando amo a Ginny y estuvo conmigo

- Era diferente, Harry nunca hubiera estado sin amor contigo y créeme él te ama desde hace mucho tiempo pero es un chico lento que no se dio cuenta a tiempo, si le dices la verdad te dirá porque esta con ella y juntos tomaran una decisión. Debes dejarlo decidir sobre el bebe

- No, no y no – grito Hermione enfadada y llorando – él cree que mi hijo es de Draco y es mejor así

- ¡BASTA HEMIONE! Estas actuando como una niña de quince años y no como una mujer madura.

Hermione se sentó en la cama. Luna tenía razón

Eres mi mejor amiga, me duele verte sufrir. Ambos cometieron errores pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que Harry te ama tanto como tú a él y nadie Hermione se merece vivir en el dolor y la amargura, nadie se merece darse por vencido sin saber la verdad y sin darle la oportunidad de luchar

- ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? – pregunto Hermione al ver el rostro decidido de Luna

- Si no le dices la verdad a Harry, lo hare yo.

**_Continuara…_**

**Súper, y aquí el capitulo. Espero sus comentarios!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GRACIAS por sus reviews y seguirme con esta historia de verdad se los agradezco mucho. Aquí está creo, me parece el penúltimo capítulo y espero recibir sus comentarios.**

**Creo, me parece siguiente capítulo gran final! ******

**Recuerden mis historias son para satisfacción de ustedes. **

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 13**

Luna daba vueltas de un lado a otro, tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos pegados al pecho. Ron solo la observaba y diciendole palabras que la podrían tranquilizar

- Tengo que hacer algo, Ron – exploto Luna – no soporto ver a Hermione y a Harry tan mal, todo en esta vida tiene solución. Hermione es una chica inteligente por eso siempre la he admirado pero los celos están invadiendo su corazón y la están cegando

- No podemos meternos Luna

- La amenace, le dije que si no le contaba a Harry la verdad o lo haría yo

Ron la miro incrédulo

- ¿Lo harás?

- Si es necesario si

Ron se acerco a Luna y la abrazo. Conocía a su novia, era una mujer increíble que quería ayudar al mundo entero de ser posible.

- Sabes que estaré a tu lado apoyándote

Luna asintió y le susurro un te amo. Seguido de eso le conto la amenaza de Ginny a Harry y de porque Harry callaba su amor.

_Tres días es lo que te doy _le dijo Luna molesta antes de salir de la habitación. Hermione se acerco a la ventana y visualizo dos figuras a lo lejos abrazados y dándose un beso. Luna era su mejor amiga y sabia que si era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Sintió envidia, quería estar así con Harry, quería que Harry conociera al bebe, que lo crecieran juntos y fueron una familia pero no estaba muy segura de que eso pasara.

¿Por qué Harry se comprometería con Ginny si la amaba a ella? Fácil, no la amaba. Camino hacia la direccion y llamo la puerta dudosa.

- Hermione pasa por favor

La voz de McGonagall la puso nerviosa, entro a la dirección y se acerco a donde estaba la directora observando la fotografía de Dumbledore.

- ¿No es extraño caminar por los pasillos y entrar a su despacho y no verlo?

Hermione dirigió su vista al retrato y asintió con tristeza.

- ¿Qué crees que te diría en estos momentos, Hermione?

- Que estoy actuando mal – murmuro la chica concentrada en sus pensamientos. La profesora McGonagall la miro con atención y la joven giro su vista apenada

- ¿Se lo has dicho al señor Potter?

Hermione negó y la directora la miro con cierta severidad

- Lo he complicado todo – respondió ella – cuando Harry se entero de mi… embarazo, me pregunto no dudando si no con cierta afirmación si era suyo y yo se lo negué – los ojos de la directora se mostraron sorprendidos y Hermione dudo si seguir contándole pero prosiguió – le dije que era de Draco

- ¿¡Del señor Malfoy!

- Pero es mentira – añadió rápidamente Hermione – entre Draco y yo solo hay una bonita amistad – Minerva se relajo y siguió escuchando – no hay nada más que eso ni lo habrá, él es un amigo fiel que me reprendió por mi mentira y que quiere lo mejor para mi

- Todos queremos lo mejor para ti, pero te olvidas de lo que es mejor para la criatura que llevas dentro de ti

Hermione la miro con miedo, con duda y con tristeza. Estaba confundida, su mundo parecía estarse cayendo

- El señor Malfoy ha cambiado mucho, no se parece en nada al chiquillo prepotente y orgulloso que fue alguna vez – dijo minerva – pero no solo él ha cambiado ¿No es así? Tú también lo has hecho. Cuando llegaste a Hogwarts el sombrero te coloco en gryffindor ¿Sabes porque?

- Godric Gryffindor solo acogía a los magos valientes y honorables

- La casa es quien elige a sus alumnos, el sombrero y la espada son una prueba de ello. Pero exacto, los gryffindor son caracterizados por el coraje, la lealtad, el valor y el honor. Tu Hermione tienes todo eso ahí dentro – señalo el corazón de la chica y luego se la llevo a su propio corazón – pero no sé porque ahora no estás escuchando a tu corazón, no te pareces a la niña que vi conocí en primer año ni a la joven que lucho con valor en la guerra, ni a la mejor amiga que se enamoro del señor Potter

Hermione la miro asombrada, en realidad nunca le había confesado aquel amor y además nunca le había dicho todo aquello

- Después hablaremos de cómo lo sé, pero si te consuela te diré que siempre supe que entre Harry y tu, había una conexión más fuerte que la amistad, un lazo inquebrantable que conocí en dos personas, tus padres y ese lazo se llama amor. Pero el punto es, ten valor para enfrentarte a la verdad y a la realidad; ten el coraje de no fallarle a tu corazón, tenle lealtad y honor a tus sentimientos; no te dejes llevar por tus emociones y escucha a tu corazón…. Te lo repito: el corazón nunca se equivoca.

No supo porque pero abrazo a su directora y asintió más de tres veces. Era cierto, tenía que hacer lo correcto.

- ¡Tu eres una maldita y despiadada bruja! – grito la rubia acercándose a Ginny y acorralándola en una de los pilares del patio de Hogwarts con su varita

- ¡Luna! – exclamo Ron, jamás había visto a su novia tan enojada y señalando a alguien con su varita de esa forma. La varita de Luna rozaba el cuello de Ginny quien reflejaba el miedo en sus ojos – Amor, baja la varita por favor… es mi hermana

- Y mi cuñada… pero se merece esto y más por ser una bruja malvada

- Lu…Luna…. Lunita – susurro Ginny asustada

- No me digas Lunita ni Luna para ti soy tu peor pesadilla y te lo advierto aléjate de mis amigos o yo mismo te lanzare un hechizo

Luna bajo la varita porque Ron parecía empezar asustarse y le tocaba el hombro

- Te lo juro Ginny si por mi fuera te cortaría la lengua para que no volvieras a decir una sola palabra y créeme que lo haría si no fueras la hermana de mi novio

- Te voy a reportar y te mandaran a Azcaban por amenaza de muerte

- ¡Y crees que te tengo miedo! Ve y hazlo entonces podre dejarte muda sin problemas o lanzarte una maldición imperdonable, así les daré una buena razón para enviarme a prisión

Ginny se quedo callada y supo que retar a Luna no era buena idea mucho menos amenazarla.

- Te juro Ginny que vas arrepentirte… no hay peor castigo en este mundo que amar a una persona y no ser correspondida… y aunque sea lo último que haga no descansare hasta ver que Harry esta con la mujer que en verdad ama.

- No lo hará Luna ¡Hay cosas que nos sabes y no sabrás nunca!

Luna se dio la vuelta y le grito "el que ríe al último, ríe mejor" jalo a Ron con ella y entraron al castillo.

- Estas muy callado – comento Luna

- No es nada, solo que ahora sé que no debo hacerte enojar nunca

Luna se echo a reír y deposito un beso en su novio

- Perdón por lo que le hice a tu hermana

- Oh descuida se lo merecía, si no te apoye es porque me dio miedo que de verdad lanzaras algún hechizo y después te arrepintieras

Luna no dijo nada, estaba segura de algo y eso era que nunca se arrepentía de sus actos y que si era la solución para desaparecer a una bruja malvada lo haría sin dudar pero sabía bien que el peor castigo era vivir sola y sin amor.

La torre de astronomía siempre había sido un buen lugar para pensar, recordar y olvidar. Los paisajes que se podían observar desde aquel lugar te brindaban una paz tan llena que inundaba cada uno de los cinco sentidos.

Harry cerró los ojos recordando cada línea y facción del rostro de Hermione, como curiosamente fruncía el ceño cuando estaba molesta, recordó su cabello castaño ondulado y enmarañado, se imagino su sonrisa, sus labios, su cuerpo y su buen corazón. ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de ella? Probablemente desde el instante en que la conoció. Hermione Granger la chica reflexiva y madura, clara y objetiva pero también divertida y apasionada.

Se imagino al bebe de Hermione, era una pequeña niña con cabello ondulado y castaño, curiosamente tenía los ojos verdes como los de él.

- Harry…

Escuchar aquella voz provocaba que su amor por ella incrementara. Él levanto la vista para verla, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza – quiero hablar contigo – murmuro la joven castaña y se acerco hasta ella. Sin que le tomara mucho tiempo pensar o analizar la abrazo con fuerza, como si toda su vida dependiera solo de ella.

Ella no hizo nada para apartarlo, al contrario de lo que el joven esperaba le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Esta vez no fue Harry quien inicio el beso, esta vez era ella quien se abalanzo sobre sus labios y los sello con un suave y tierno beso.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte – susurro ella. Sus frentes estaban pegadas y él mantenía sus manos sobre la cintura de la bruja

Harry asintió, indicándole que tenía toda su atención

Cuando Hermione tomo aire y estaba decidida hablar escucharon pasos acercándose al lugar. Ambos se separaron y vieron entrar a Cho y Tom, un chico de su clase riéndose. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo la interrupción. Cho y su acompañante se sonrojaron apenados

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpo Cho – oh y felicidades Harry por tu compromiso con Ginny, aunque no era algo que esperábamos

Harry solo sonrió un poco y fue él quien maldijo esta vez por recordarle aquel detalle a Hermione.

La castaña se alejo un poco del chico y lo miro a los ojos.

- Debo irme

- Ibas a decirme algo

- No era nada importante, solo iba a ofrecerte mi ayuda para estudiar pero pienso que Ginny podría enfadare. Nos vemos después

Harry iba a detenerla pero prefirió dejarla ir ¿Qué iba a decirle? Te amo pero no puedo estar contigo porque me importa tu reputación. Si al menos el bebe fuera de él y que ella no iba alejarse, entonces tendría un motivo para luchar.

Hermione se alejo del lugar dejándolo solo y llevándose su tristeza y su dolor.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunto Harry – nunca hemos sido amigos de hecho fui tu enemigo y sin embargo estas aquí escuchándome ¿Es por Hermione?

Después de que Hermione se fuera, Draco Malfoy subió a la torre de astronomía y se había quedado escuchando a Harry confesarle su amor por Hermione y su dolor por no tenerla.

- Amo a Hermione – respondió Draco – pero estoy aquí por mí mismo, porque en el pasado cometí muchos errores y equivoque mis decisiones, hace un tiempo me prometí ayudar a las personas que amaba y una de esas personas es Hermione.

Harry no comprendió y Draco lo miro con seriedad

- Hay algo que debes saber sobre Hermione

- ¿Le pasa algo? – pregunto, después de todo minutos antes ella había acudido a él

- No, ella está bien

- ¿El bebé? – pregunto rápidamente

- ¿Te importa aunque no sea tuyo?

Harry agacho la mirada

- Es parte de Hermione

- Y tuya – completo Draco. Harry levanto la mirada y lo miro de forma suspicaz

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso no sabes? El bebé es…

- Tuyo – volvió a decir Draco – entre Hermione y yo no ha habido nada más que solo una amistad… el único hombre en su vida eres tu

Harry estaba estupefacto, no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban y se sintió hasta mareado. Draco no tenía razones ni motivos para mentir pero Hermione tampoco ¿O no?

- ¿Estás diciendo que Hermione me mintió?

Draco asintió y añadió:

- Es una historia confusa y algo problemático

- ¿Por qué Hermione me mentiría?

- Por miedo… por cobarde… por chismes

Draco se quedo en silencio y Harry hizo lo mismo. Necesitaba asimilar las cosas… Draco estaba diciéndole que el bebito que nacía en el interior de Hermione era suyo, era su hijo. Sintió un calor en el pecho, una felicidad tan grande que se sintió lleno.

- ¿Por qué… porque ella me mintió? – volvió a preguntar cuando se hayo más tranquilo

- Estuve investigando. El día en que Hermione se puso mal – empezó el chico de ojos grises, Harry tenía toda su atención en el – la profesora McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey se dieron cuenta que Hermione estaba embarazada, ellas le sacaron la información a Hermione y al final confeso que el bebé era tuyo pero la profesora McGonagall le dijo que como había pasado eso estando tu comprometido que acaban de anunciarlo

- Fue la noche en que Ginny grito aquella mentira

- Nadie sabía que era una mentira y Hermione lo creyó, le dolió tanto que cuando te enteraste te mintió diciendo que yo era el padre, después tu le hiciste la proposición a la pelirroja en público y a ella no le quedo duda. Tu rostro no parecía feliz así que empecé a indagar. Te vi cuidándola de lejos, observándola como un hombre enamorado, discutiendo con Ginny y diciéndole que estabas harto de sus amenazas así que llegue a la conclusión que aquello era algo tramado por Ginevra y hoy me lo confirmaste y también que amas a Hermione por eso te estoy contando esto. Porque no me parece justo que dos personas que se aman estén separados

Harry se quedo en silencio intentando comprender

- Sorprendido he – dijo Draco – han complicado mucho las cosas, Potter

- Demasiado

- Todo por no hablar claro. Hermione por celosa y tú por ciego y lento

Harry se sonrojo

- Todo el mundo parecía saber mis sentimientos menos yo

- Y así es. Por favor Potter solo tenías que ver y organizar las cosas… ¿Quién es la mujer que ha estado desde los once años sin alejarse de ti? Hermione ¿Quién te acompaño en cada una de tus aventuras? Hermione ¿Quién te apoyo siempre? Hermione ¿Quién jamás perdió la confianza en ti? Hermione ¿Quién lucho a tu lado sin echarse ni un segundo para atrás? Hermione – exclamo Draco - por favor ¿Cómo podrías enamorarte de otra persona?

Harry se puso rojo porque todo aquello era cierto y tenía lógica y razón ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y lento?

- Tengo que buscar a Hermione – dijo Harry – decirle que lo sé todo, lo feliz que me hace que este embarazada de un hijo mío, decirle que la amo y que no voy a dejarla sola nunca más

- ¿Qué pasara con Ginny? – pregunto Draco

- ¡Que se vaya a volar! Si estoy con Hermione y mi hijo nada más me importa. ¡Ginny y el mundo entero se puede ir… a donde quiera!

Draco empezó a reír. Al menos había hecho algo bien.

- Gracias Draco eres un gran amigo

- No soy tu amigo

Harry sonrió y Draco maldijo. Solo un amigo hacia aquello.

Hermione salió de la sala común y caminaba hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba pensar como le diría la verdad a Harry, no quería que él se fuera sin saber la verdad y además más que nada no quería perderlo

- Granger

La castaña alzo la mirada y rodo los ojos al encontrarse con Ginny

- Nunca te he podido decir a la cara cuanto te odio

- ¿En serio? – Murmuro - ¿Qué quieres Ginny?

- Eres una maldita zorra que me quito al amor de mi vida

- Yo no te quite nada – exclamo enfadada – escucha tengo prisa mejor me voy

Ginny la tomo del brazo y la empujo. Hermione se molesto aun más y levanto la varita, Ginny hizo lo mismo

- Atácame y te atacare – dijo Ginny amenazante – estoy segura que no querrás que dañe a tu hijo ¿o sí? – la miro con una sonrisa burlona y Hermione bajo la varita no iba a exponer a su hijo al peligro

- ¿Crees que Harry te ama? No es así solo fuiste una aventura para él – alzo el anillo – mira, él y yo vamos a casarnos

- No me importa Ginny cásate con él y con quien quieras me da igual

- ¡No es verdad! ¡No te da igual! – Grito Ginny – amas a Harry y te duele. Dime Hermione Granger ¿Te ha dicho Harry que te ama? ¡NO! Nunca lo ha hecho verdad ¿Verdad?

Hermione se quedo en silencio, era verdad jamás se lo había dicho.

- Se que es hijo de Harry, de tu aventura con él pero ¿sabes qué? Me hiciste un favor diciéndole que no era suyo y seguramente jamás te perdonara que le hayas mentido por eso mejor guárdatelo

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Te escuche con Luna, decirle que esperabas que sacara los ojos verdes de su padre y de su abuela. Deberías tener más cuidado cuando platicas

- O deberías dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas

- Que más da, estás sola… no tienes a Harry y no lo tendrás nunca

- ¿Por qué estas amenazándome si estas tan segura del amor de Harry?

- ¡Cállate! No hables – grito apuntando a Hermione con la varita

Hermione guardo silencio. Sabía que con un simple movimiento podía desarmar y dejar herida a Ginny pero no estaba en sus planes lastimarla, lo último que quería era tener problemas. Quería aclarar las cosas con Harry y que el tiempo decidiera lo que pasaría, tenía que volver a ser la misma Hermione y era empezando por la verdad. No quería que Harry se fuera, y si de verdad la amaba como todos decían quería escucharlo de sus labios, debían hablar y poner las cartas sobre la mesa, solo de esa forma ambos podrían saber la verdad.

**_ continuara..._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EN ESTE FANFIC. SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA O QUIEREN QUE PASE ALGO QUE DESEARIAN LEER HAGANMELO SABER. GRACIAS POR TOD SU APOYO. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS REVIEWS._**

**_COMENTARIOS_**

**_Mitsuki.28_**


	14. Chapter 14

**No sé qué decir, solo agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, si terminar mis fanfics es gracias a ustedes que dejan sus comentarios inspirando a seguir adelante. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero de verdad que esta historia les haya gustado y que les haya dejado un buen recuerdo y sabor de boca.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. ¡GRACIAS! **

**Recuerden mis historias son para satisfacción de ustedes. **

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo 14**

La noche estaba por caer, el invierno casi había terminado y el frio ya no se sentía tanto como antes. Pero igual necesitaba un buen café, un cómodo sillón y el calor del fuego. Draco regreso al castillo

- Luna – exclamo Harry - ¿Has visto a Hermione?

La rubia negó

- No, no sé donde esta ¿Sucede algo?

- Si, algo maravilloso pero te lo diré después

Ginny seguía apuntando a Hermione, conteniéndose las ganas de lanzarme algún hechizo directo al vientre. Hermione se mantenía serena, sabía que en el momento que viera que Ginny quisiera lanzar un hechizo ella se adelantaría. No era por presumir pero no por nada era la mejor bruja de su curso en Hogwarts

- Ginny baja la varita, no tienes que amenazarme… Harry es tu prometido

- Pero te ama a ti – exclamo llorosa la pelirroja – quizás si te desaparezco del mapa…

- Desmaius

Ginny cayó al piso y antes de que lo tocara Hermione la hizo levitar

- Wingardium Leviosa – apunto la joven castaña

- ¡Draco! – exclamo Hermione, el chico estaba de pie a unos metros de ella con la varita señalando a Ginny

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el joven rubio y Hermione asintió – esta mujer está loca ¿verdad?

- Eso creo – respondió la castaña

Draco tomo a Ginny en sus brazos y la coloco en una banca.

Hermione y Draco se retiraron del lugar

- ¿Has visto a Potter? – pregunto Draco

- No ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad – respondió – me dirigía a mi sala común ¿Y tú?

- A la biblioteca

- Herms debes descansar

Hermione se sonrojo.

- En ese caso me iré a mi habitación

- Por favor – pidió Draco sonriéndole

Harry había recorrido cada lugar de Hogwarts. Eran casi las nueve, quizás en ese momento Hermione ya estaría en su habitación pero sabía que en su estado debía guardar reposo por lo que decidió dejar el asunto para el día siguiente. Se quedo en el amplio y gran sillón rojo, sonrió para el mismo murmurando:

- Voy a ser papá… voy a ser papá – se dijo a sí mismo, feliz

Cerró los ojos y se permitió imaginarse a su hija y a Hermione a su lado. Se quedo dormido en el gran y cómodo sillón rojo. Cuando se despertó observo que afuera aun seguía oscuro, no debían ser más de las cinco mañana. Subió a su habitación, se ducho y se cambio.

Subió a la saeta y se fue a tomar un recorrido por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sabía que ese día seria uno muy largo y difícil, pero que lo que estaba por venir iba hacer sumamente importante para el resto de su vida.

Hermione se levanto temprano, tenía el presentimiento que algo importante pasaría ese día.

- Buenos días Ron – saludo Hermione cuando llego al gran comedor – buenos días Luna

- Buenos días Hermione – saludaron la feliz pareja

- Hoy pareces de buen humor – comento Luna - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Si bastante bien

- ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?

- Honestamente… no sé ni porque me siento… feliz y diferente el día de hoy

- Probablemente es porque cosas inesperadas están por suceder – comento la voz grave y sensual del chico rubio y ojos grises, Hermione se giro y le sonrió – buenos días Hermione, Ron, Luna

- Muy buenos días Draco ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Simple intuición

Draco le dedico una sonrisa y camino hasta su mesa de slytherin

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Harry? Esta mañana cuando desperté ya no estaba en su cama

Harry entro al gran comedor caminando con prisa hasta la mesa de los profesores, sus compañeros lo vieron con atención; algunos incluso ya no estaban tomando el desayuno.

- Oh creo que acabo de verlo entrar – apunto Luna sonriente

Ron y Hermione rieron después los tres se pusieron atentos al chico de ojos verdes y se miraban de forma interrogatorio esperando que alguno supiera que tenía el salvador del mundo mágico. Ginny estaba seria en su asiento y tenía el ceño fruncido preocupada por la actitud tan extraña de Harry. Draco se limitaba a desayunar y mantenía una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. Harry se acerco a la profesora Minerva y le susurro al oído algunas cosas, la profesora parecía maravillada y tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

Cuando Harry se alejo para ver directo a los ojos a la directora, ambos sonrieron y el pego un salto al segundo escalón.

- ¡CHICOS! – grito el joven de ojos verdes, en sus ojos se reflejaba la emoción, la felicidad. Sonreía enormemente y se aclaro la garganta – bien, quizás a muchos no les interese pero de igual forma me complace anunciar que mi "compromiso" con Ginny Wesley se acabo – soltó y la pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente. Sus compañeros se pusieron contentos y aplaudieron. Ron y Luna sonreían mientras que Hermione estaba atónita dirigió su vista a Draco quien no parecía dejar de sonreír como si él supiera lo que estaba sucediendo

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – grito exaltada Ginny y lo fulmino con la mirada

- Lo que debí hacer mucho hace mucho tiempo – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – y no te atrevas a amenazarme. Nunca existió un compromiso real – anuncio el joven con la vista fija en Hermione – Ginny me amenazo con algo muy importante para mí, en realidad con alguien muy importante y especial para mí.

Hermione estaba atónita y no separaba su mirada de los ojos verdes de Harry que parecía solo referirse a ella. Por un segundo, durante el instante que dura un latido todo encajo y adquirió sentido, Harry sabia la verdad. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era algo que aun tendría que averiguar pero de que lo sabia no tenia duda.

- Hermione – dijo Harry, se acerco a ella y tomándole la mano la puso de pie. Nadie parecía poner atención a otra cosa que no fueran ellos – se que debí hablarlo antes contigo pero ya no puedo esperar más. Se la verdad, y si no acudí antes a ti es porque como ya dije Ginny me amenazo quizás sea difícil de creer pero Ron esta de testigo…

- Harry – susurro ella con algunas lágrimas

- Quiero decirte Hermione que sin importar si me aceptas o no y quiero que me aceptes…; quiero… quiero decirte que estoy completamente e irremediablemente enamorado de ti

Luna se abrazo de Ron con algunas lágrimas y Draco sonreía feliz. Para Hermione el mundo se detuvo, todo a su alrededor desapareció y en ese espacio y tiempo solo estaban Harry y ella. Aquellas palabras, había soñado millones de veces que Harry se las decía y ahora que lo hacía no podía creerlo, los ojos se le empañaron y lo abrazo con fuerza

- Te amo… si no te lo dije antes es porque hubieron muchas complicaciones… pero siempre fuiste tú Herms, y ese día cuando me dijiste del bebé… iba a decirte que te amaba y que quería estar por siempre contigo, solo y exclusivamente contigo – susurro el chico al oído de la joven

Harry la alejo un poco y sonrió de oreja a oreja, pego un salto a la mesa. Hermione se llevo la mano a los labios

- Harry baja de ahí – exclamo ella asombrada

- Hermione Granger ¡Te amo! Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado para decírtelo en cada momento, no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti, probablemente estaría perdido, eres todo y cada parte de mi ser Hermione, por eso te pido ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – grito el chico y todos aplaudían y estaban felices. Hermione estaba sonriendo y no podía creer lo que Harry le decía, él chico esperaba una respuesta, nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron y ella no tuvo dudas. Si él sabía la verdad y estaba diciéndole que la amaba era porque la mentira estaba olvidada y para él lo más importante eran solo ella y su bebé.

- Si – dijo ella

- No te escucho – comento feliz él y ella empezó a reír

- Si quiero casarme contigo, Harry – grito ella feliz – porque también te amo y no quiero estar un día más sin ti

Harry bajo de la mesa y rodeo la cintura de Hermione con sus manos, acercándola a él y besándola como desde hace un tiempo no lo hacía. Los profesores no se inmutaron después de todo eran la pareja preferida de Hogwarts y tanto como alumnos y profesores esperaban que al final se decidieran y se dieran cuenta del amor que ambos se tenían.

Pero no todo puede ser felicidad, y Ginny no parecía para nada feliz. Se levanto de su asiento y estallo en gritos

- Basta, silencio – grito

- Ginny basta tu – interfirió Ron – sal de aquí y calla tu boca

- Oh no – dijo, el rostro de Ginny se parecía al de Bellatrix y Harry coloco a Hermione detrás de él por cualquier suceso que se avecinara – Harry Potter, tu eres mío – dijo señalándose – esa no es más que una cualquiera

Draco se apresuro a ellos y se coloco junto a Harry. Ginny se dirigió a los alumnos – sabían que esta – señalo a Hermione – es una quita novios ¡se revolcó con mi novio! La gran sensata y doncella Hermione se acostó con Harry siendo él mi novio

- Ginny mejor cállate – dijo Harry mirándola con expresión airada

- ¡NO! – grito sacando la varita y señalando a Hermione por sobre el hombro de Harry. Harry y Draco que eran bastantes rápidos también sacaron la varita apuntando la pelirroja y ahora Ron se le unía

- Eres mi hermana pero pareces desquiciada – dijo Ron – es suficiente de tu escena dramática, baja la varita

- Señorita Wesley – grito Minerva – si no baja su varita en este momento será expulsada del colegio

Cuando Ginny se distrajo hacia la directora, Harry aprovecho

- Expelliarmus – exclamo, y Draco tomo la varita de Ginny. Entonces los tres chicos bajaron su varita – es suficiente Ginny – el chico de ojos verdes se giro para ver a Hermione y con una simple mirada le indico los planes de Ginny, Hermione exhalo aire y asintió a Harry

- Antes de nada debo decir que Hermione es una chica increíble y que todos los que la conocen saben que no dañaría ni a una mosca. El único pecado es haberse enamorado de mi – sonrió y ella también – es preciso confesar que… Hermione y yo tuvimos un romance – exclamo Harry refiriéndose a sus compañeros – fue algo que no pudimos evitar, probablemente porque nuestros corazones siempre supieron que les pertenecía el uno al otro. Es verdad que le falle a Ginny pero debo decir – Harry entrelazo su mano con la de Hermione quien estaba sonrojada – que no me arrepiento y si tuviera que volver hacerlo para saber que el verdadero amor es Hermione, lo haría sin dudar y por supuesto que si pudiera cambiar algo, seria que terminaría con Ginny y empezaría mi relación con Mione

Al contrario de lo que esperaban, todos parecían maravillados por el "relato de amor".

- De esa relación… - Harry miro a Hermione – surgió algo inesperado y hermoso… Hermione y yo estamos esperando un bebé

Todo el alumnado se quedo sorprendido y Ginny sonrió al saber que todos se burlarían de Hermione. Pero a los pocos segundos las ovaciones y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡El primer bebé de la generación! – Grito Neville – y de nuestros mejores amigos

Harry y Hermione no se lo esperaban y empezaron a reír, tomados de la mano.

Draco pasó su mano por el hombro de Hermione y felicito a la pareja

- Apuesto que no se esperaban esto – comento sonriendo y ambos chicos negaron

- Simple intuición he – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole y Draco empezó a reír – Gracias Draco

Harry y Hermione se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, sabían que no importaba los problemas o las discusiones que tuvieran como pareja, mientras ambos estuvieran juntos todo sería más sencillo. Que importaba lo que el futuro les deparaba si estaban unidos todo era completamente posible.

- ¡Voy hacer papá! – grito Harry emocionado y tomando a Hermione la alzo dándole una vuelta, al bajarle, le dio un beso

Ginny se quedo sin palabras, con los ojos llorosos intento hablar con algún compañero pero todos sin excepción alguna la ignoraron, la chica salió del gran comedor corriendo y llorando.

- Hermione no sabes lo feliz que soy

- Y yo también, Harry

Esta vez fue Hermione quien unió sus labios con los del chico que amaba.

Ni hablar de lo que fue ese día, los alumnos estaban tan emocionados que se pasaron el día llenando de felicitaciones a los dos chicos por su compromiso y por su bebé y aun más cuando Luna y Ron también anunciaron su compromiso.

Los profesores y la directora les otorgaron ese día a los de ultimo grado y prepararon una fiesta en la sala de menesteres.

Se pasaron el día entre risas y bailes, disfrutando de la compañía de todos y recordando los buenos y malos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

No fue hasta el final de la tarde, cuando la noche empezaba hacerse presente. Que Harry y Hermione tuvieron su momento de intimidad. Se encontraban en la habitación de Hermione, ambos estaban sentados en la cama y Harry no dejaba de acariciar el vientre de Hermione al tiempo que le murmuraba cosas

- ¿Te irás? – pregunto Hermione sonriendo

- Jamás me iré – contesto Harry – al menos que tu vayas conmigo

Hermione beso a Harry y este respondió al tierno beso.

- Debes saber que tu mama y yo te vamos a querer mucho – decía el chico murmurando muy cerca del vientre – oh déjame contarte que tu mami es una mujer extraordinariamente inteligente y hermosa

Hermione se sonrojo

- ¡Harry! – Exclamo apenada – dices eso porque estas enamorado de mi

- Lo diría aunque no lo estuviera, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta. Eres una mujer hermosa y con unos sentimientos maravillosos

Hermione le sonrió

- Tú eres un chico muy bueno y noble, sin contar que eres guapo y atractivo. Me siento muy afortunada de ser tu novia

- Prometida – corrigió Harry sonriendo

- Harry, ¿No crees que estamos muy chicos para casarnos?

- No lo creo – respondió – a menos que tú quieras pasar días sin mi entonces no nos casaremos

- Podemos vivir juntos sin casarnos

- No, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas correctamente y para eso quiero que te cases conmigo

Harry se puso de pie y se hinco, Hermione se puso tan roja como un tomate

- Señorita Granger debo decir que no me imagino mi vida sin ti, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, la persona que siempre ha estado para mi sin fallar en un solo momento. Si me aceptas como esposo te prometo que no te faltara nada, te llenare todos y cada uno de tus días de amor y felicidad, estaré para ti en la salud y en la enfermedad. Me enamore de ti como nunca en la vida me enamoraría de alguien más, puedo asegurarte que te amare por el resto de mis días y aun cuando estos lleguen a su fin – Harry saco una caja de terciopelo y al abrirlo, un anillo de oro blanco con una diamante en medio se dejo ver, Harry abrió los ojos en par en par y estos se empañaron por las lagrimas - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione sollozo y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. El chico se asusto y se puso de pie acercándose a ella

- Hermione – exclamo - ¿He dicho algo malo?

La joven negó

- ¿He hecho algo entonces?

Ella asintió

- Has hecho de mí, la mujer más feliz del mundo. Me has dado todo lo que pude desear un día… un hijo y a ti… te amo Harry y no concibo una vida sin ti… por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo y compartir el resto de mi vida a tu lado sin condiciones ni restricciones.

Harry sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se sentía lleno de paz y de felicidad. Hermione enterró su rostro en el pecho de su prometido y se quedo ahí por un largo rato respirando el olor de la persona que amaba, fue en ese momento que cayó en la cuenta que su sueño más anhelado se había cumplido. La persona que amaba le había correspondido a sus sentimientos, y que desde entonces no pasaría un solo día sin él.

**_Tres meses después…_**

Madame Pomfrey se había equivoca o quizás no, el caso es que para ese momento Hermione tenía cinco meses de embarazo y el vientre se le veía más abultado. Estaban a una semana de graduarse y los chicos del último grado se paseaban de un lado a otro nerviosos por los que estaba por venir. Las chicas en especial se la pasaban murmurando por ahí para saber quien los invitaría al baile de graduación.

No había un solo día en el que Harry y Hermione no estuvieran juntos. Ginny no se había parado ni a molestarlos, sabía que acercarse a Hermione era retar a la varita de Harry.

- Vamos abre esa boca – dijo Harry con una cuchara dirigiéndola a los labios de Hermione – tienen que alimentarse muy bien

- Harry basta ya me he llenado – respondió Hermione con cariño

- Buenos días – saludo Luna y se acerco al vientre de Hermione – buenos días sobrino lindo ¿o sobrina? ¿Ya saben que es?

Hermione y Harry negaron.

- El médico nos dijo si queríamos saberlo pero preferimos que sea sorpresa – respondió Hermione sonriendo

Hermione y Harry habían tomado la decisión de manejar aquel embarazo completamente de manera muggle por lo que dos veces al mes tenían un permiso especial para salir del colegio e ir al médico.

- Todo el colegio está demasiado alborotado – comento Ron sentándose – dos chicas se acercaron a mi rogando que fuera su pareja de baile ¿Qué no saben que tengo novia?

- Lo saben pero no pierden la esperanza – respondió Draco acercándose de la mano de Pansy, su nueva novia

- Hola Draco – saludo Harry - ¿También te atosigan?

- Algo, aunque Pansy las aleja – dijo y tomando de la cintura a su novia la pego a él besándola

Después se acerco a Hermione

- ¿Cómo esta esa cosa linda?

- Muy bien Gracias - respondió Hermione

- No tú, el bebé – señalo Draco y sus amigos empezaron a reír

Harry abrazo a Hermione y le dio un beso. Harry y Hermione salieron tomados de la mano y se encaminaron al lago negro.

- Aun no logro imaginarme el hecho de no volver a Hogwarts… me parece increíble que estemos a punto de graduarnos – dijo Hermione que permanecía recargada en los brazos de Harry quien a su vez estaba recargado en un árbol – me parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí en el expresso de Hogwarts

- Y arreglaste mis lentes – comento gracioso el chico – puedo asegurarte que en ese momento nunca me imagine que terminaría enamorándome perdidamente de ti pero si puedo decirte que me pareciste una niña muy interesante pero sobre todo especial

- Quien iba a decir que ahora estamos a unos meses de tener un hermoso bebé – Hermione se acaricio el vientre y Harry entrelazo su mano con la de ella siguiendo el movimiento de su mano – gracias Harry por hacerme tan feliz

- Gracias a ti Hermione, porque siempre has estado a mi lado haciendo que mi vida sea fácil y llena de felicidad, una felicidad que no tuve hasta el momento en que te conocí.

Hermione bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta la sala común, ahí frente al fuego se encontraba Harry Potter, su prometido. Llevaba un traje negro de gala que le quedaba a la perfección a su buen cuerpo. El cabello negro seguía tan revuelto como de costumbre pero sus ojos verdes parecían brillar mucho más que de costumbre.

- Te ves hermosa – susurro Harry al oído de la joven, después le dio una suave y lenta vuelta para observar cada detalle de su futura esposa. Llevaba un bonito vestido color verde esmeralda que le llegaba hasta el tobillo, tenía un escote en "V" con los hombros descubiertos. El maquillaje no estaba nadasobrecargado, con unos **ojos muy luminosos** y con sombras iridiscentes en ocre. Los labios llevaban un brillo color marrón de aspecto jugoso y unos pómulos levemente sonrosados, se veía con un aspecto tierno e inocente.

Harry y Hermione llegaron al gran comedor que estaba convertido en un gran salón, muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, se encontraron con Luna que lucía un bonito vestido color azul con un escote igual al de Hermione pero que iba ajustado a su cuerpo y Ron llevaba un traje negro que esta vez sí le quedaba bien.

- Es un honor – empezó la directora de Hogwarts cuando todos ya estaban en el salón – darles el adiós a una generación tan maravillosa como lo son ustedes, es una pena tener que despedirme de ustedes pero una gran felicidad que se gradúen y vallan al hacia mañana. Estoy segura que todos lograran cosas grandiosas. Nunca se den por vencidos y luchen por sus sueños y sus metas con fe y valor.

Todos aplaudieron y se abrazaron, sabiendo que todo estaba por terminar y que de todo solo quedarían los recuerdos de todo aquello que vivieron.

Después de anunciar a la mejor alumna de Hogwarts honor que se llevo Hermione, de dar los tres primeros lugares Luna, Neville y Draco y del mejor jugador de quidditch Harry Potter empezó la música y la fiesta.

- Draco – dijo Hermione – tienes el papel de mejor amigo, no sé que habría hecho sin tus consejos ni tu apoyo incondicional

- Ese era mi título – reclamo Harry

- Harry querido tu titulo es más grande que eso – Hermione le guiño el ojo

Después de que Ron, Luna, Draco, Pansy, Hermione y Harry bailaran por un buen rato en grupo se pusieron en parejas.

- Dijiste que tenía un titulo más grande ¿Cuál es?

Pregunto Harry. Ambos chicos se encontraban bailando olvidándose de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, en ese instante solo estaban ellos dos

- Eres el amor de mi vida, Harry. Mi único y gran amor

Harry sonrió

- Y tú eres el mío

- Te amo – dijeron al unisonó. Y acortaron aquella distancia con un beso. Pensando ambos en lo maravilloso que esos siete años habían sido, que si tuviera que repetir todo aquello para estar juntos lo volverían hacer una y otra vez porque para ellos el haberse conocido era lo más increíble y maravilloso que la vida les pudo dar.

El amor que se tenían era tan fuerte que ningún poder, persona o magia los haría separarse.

- ahora, somos una sola persona – murmuro Hermione al son de la canción, sus manos reposaban en el cuello de Harry acariciando aquellos cabellos negros mientras que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro lo mantenía pegado al pecho de él

Harry le sonrió, pensando si se podía ser más feliz en el mundo. Y con ella en sus brazos y la sensación de su hijo en camino se dio cuenta que se podía ser inmensamente feliz porque él lo era, ahora y siempre la tendría a su lado.

- Para siempre – respondió él, al tiempo que alzaba su rostro y se besaban.

Entonces se perdieron nuevamente en su paraíso personal, un paraíso en el que solo existían y existirian ellos dos.

**FIN**

**_Hay lazos que jamás se romperán…_**

**_Si no, que permanecerán unidos hasta el fin de los días._**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**EPILOGO… PROXIMO.**

**Mitsuki.28**


	15. Chapter 15

**Muchas gracias por todas aquellas personas que me siguieron en esta historia. Aquí está el epilogo y aunque no soy muy buena en ellos, espero que haya quedado bien y sea del agrado de todos.**

**Espero sin dudas sus comentarios y de antemano les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, apoyo y por leer este fic que es para ustedes.**

**Recuerden mis historias son para satisfacción de ustedes. **

**Sinopsis: Hermione está enamorada de Harry, él tiene novia; Ginny Wesley. Pero nunca se espero que un sentimiento llamado _Deseo y pasión _empezara a nacer en su corazón; por cierta castaña. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se entregara a los brazos del deseo y nacerá el amor o podrá evitar caer en las redes del amor por su mejor amiga?**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. La historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**EPILOGO**

¡HARRY! – el grito de Hermione retumbo no solo en la planta baja si no también en la planta alta del lugar, donde se encontraba Harry limpiando las habitaciones de su ahora hogar. Al salir de Hogwarts habían comprado una casa en el valle de Godric a tan solo dos cuadras de la que había sido su hogar con sus padres, faltaban dos semanas para que se realizara la boda ya que los padres de Hermione, Molly y Arthur - la primera al principio no muy feliz de que Hermione fuera hacer la señora Potter y no su querida hija Ginny Wesley – se habían empeñado en realizar una celebración en grande ya que no todos los días el gran mago y salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter se casaba con su mejor amiga y famosa bruja por su inteligencia y ser heroína del mundo mágico; Hermione Granger.

Habían decidido no vivir juntos hasta estar casado pero las últimas dos semanas previas al nacimiento de Lili o James, Harry se empeño de cuidar personal y únicamente a la que en unos días seria su esposa.

Al principio serian tres meses de preparación faltando un mes para que Hermione diera a luz; sin embargo, aunque Hermione no era vanidosa se negó, diciendo que prefería esperar un mes más y poder lucir su vestido entallado a la perfección a su cuerpo.

No había pasado ni medio segundo cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su prometida.

¡HARRY! ¡VEN RAPIDO! – volvió a gritar, el aludido venia corriendo por las escaleras. Harry llego a su lado y vio en el rostro de Hermione reflejada el dolor – maldita sea, ya va nacer

- ¿¡QUE! – exclamo asustado Harry que no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo reaccionar ante aquello, se puso a caminar de un lado a otro metiendo la ropa del bebe a una maleta, se supone que nacería dentro de una semana

- HARRY POTTER – grito Hermione con el rostro pálido y gritando – date prisa

- Ya voy Mione – dijo el chico cuando estuvo todo listo la tomo de la cintura y ella se apoyo de los hombros de él

- Hay maldita sea, que dolor – grito y el chico se asusto al verla de esa forma, no miedo a que estuviera mal si no miedo a que de pronto fuera a golpearlo, solo dios y ella sabían lo que era aquel dolor, se apresuro a llegar al auto y agradeció a verlo comprado hace dos días. La subió con cuidado, antes de que pudiera moverse, Hermione dio otro grito y otra maldición al tiempo que enterraba sus uñas en la piel morena de Harry y este gritaba a su vez

- Herms cálmate

- No me pidas que me calme – le grito y él chico cerró la puerta apresurándose del otro lado. Arranco el vehículo a toda velocidad – date prisa…. No te apresures ¡Corre!

- Respira, recuerda lo que nos enseñaron

La joven asintió. Y empezó a respirar

Harry no sabía qué hacer pero al final y al cabo solo sonrió guardándose cada detalle de aquellas escenas. Recorrió el camino tan rápido como se puso escuchando a Hermione quejarse, respirar como les habían enseñado, decir cosas como "debimos usar un traslador" "pero es más hermoso de forma natural" "porque eres mago si no usas la magia, tonto" "perdón amor" entre muchas otras groserías, disculpas y palabras tiernas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Hermione ingreso enseguida mientras la preparaban, Harry telefoneo a Draco, Ron, Luna y los padres de Hermione sabiendo que pasarían la voz a sus demás amigos y algunos profesores que querían estar presente como Minerva y Hagrid.

Harry entro a la sala, tomo de la mano a Hermione que respiraba agitadamente al tiempo que pujaba.

- Muy bien señora Potter, debe hacer todo lo que sea necesario – indico el doctor – puje con fuerza y todo estará bien con su bebé

Hermione no se inmuto si no que después de tres segundos empezó hacer lo que el doctor indicaba, Harry no se alejo de ella ni soltó su mano, contaba a su lado 1, 2,3…1, 2,3… y después se escucho un desgarrador AHHHHHH seguido por el llanto melódico de un bebé. Hermione y Harry se sonrieron mutuamente

Harry se acerco a la enfermera que después de limpiar al bebé se lo dio en brazos…

- Bienvenido al mundo James – murmuro Harry sonriéndole a su pequeño campeón, camino hasta Hermione y se lo paso a los brazos, ella sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la frente. No pasaron mucho tiempo con el bebé, el doctor le indico a Hermione descansar. Para entonces ya la habían acomodado en una habitación.

- ¡Soy papá! – salió gritando Harry y todos sus amigos, se acercaron felicitándolo efusivamente

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Luna ilusionada

- Un niño – exclamo Harry sonriente – tan hermoso como Hermione

Draco sonrió y abrazo a su ahora buen amigo.

- Espero que no sea tan lento y ciego como el padre – dijo riendo y Harry le dio un golpe en el hombro acompañándolo en su risa

- Felicidades Hermano – dijo Ron – me muero de ganas de verlo

- Yo también – exclamo Luna

- El doctor dijo que todo salió de maravilla que Hermione y James podrán irse mañana mismo a casa

- Eso significa que la boda se realizara la semana que viene – dijo ilusionada la madre de Hermione – Molly y yo nos iremos a seguir con los preparativos llegare mañana por la tarde a ver a mi nieto

Harry asintió. Al final de todo solo quedaron Draco, Pansy, Luna y Ron. Harry se despidió y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione, la joven se encontraba profundamente dormida y Harry se limito a observarla, ver como su respiración era tranquila y en su rostro había un brillo especial. Harry se sintió el hombre más afortunado, se había sacado la lotería con aquella mujer que yacía en la cama porque gracias a ella había conocido el verdadero amor y ella le había dado ese día el regalo más perfecto y maravilloso de la tierra: un hijo.

La enfermera entro al cuarto con el niño en brazos y se lo entrego a Harry

- Necesita comer un poco dentro de media hora ¿La despertara? – pregunto

- Si, no se preocupe – respondió el chico y le sonrió amablemente a la enfermera que se sonrojo ante aquello y salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando a un Harry sorprendido

- Oh es que eres muy guapo – escucho la suave voz de Hermione y giro su vista a ella – a veces también me haces sentir aturdida

Hermione rió al ver la expresión sonrojada de su prometido

Harry se acerco a ella con James en brazos y se sentó a su lado pasándole al niño; ella lo vio con adoración y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Por el rostro de Harry se expandió una sonrisa, al ver a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo. Hermione se acurruco en los brazos de Harry y arrullo a la pequeño en sus brazos. Harry se limito a observar a las dos personas que más amaba y entonces pensó en lo importante y vital que Hermione había sido en su vida, Hermione no solo había sido y seria siempre su mejor amiga si no que también era y seria siempre la mujer que le dio lo que él más deseo por mucho tiempo: una familia.

Salieron del hospital al día siguiente. Por fin el día de la boda había llegado, Ron y Luna se habían casado hace un mes y ahora vivían felizmente casados a tan solo dos casas de Harry y Hermione en el valle de Godric.

- No puedo creerlo, por fin llego el día – comento Luna mientras recogía los platos del desayuno y los llevaba al fregadero, Ron le ayudaba a limpiar la mesa y la observo con curiosidad

- Pareces más feliz ahora que cuando fue tu boda

Luna le obsequio una bonita sonrisa y se acerco a él tocándole la mejilla

- Ningún día es más feliz que cuando fue nuestra boda, Ron – respondió ella – pero me emociona esta boda porque… es algo que todos esperábamos hace mucho tiempo. Me da mucho gusto que Harry y Hermione vayan a casarse

- Tienes razón, esos dos han sufrido mucho y se merecen ser muy felices – Ron rodeo a Luna por la cintura y le dio un beso – es justo que sean tan felices como nosotros

Luna rió y después se aparto un poco de su esposo

- Iré a casa de Harry – dijo – le prometí a Hermione ayudarle con todo y ya es tarde. Necesito que saques a Harry de ahí y lo traigas para acá, que aquí se arregle y todo. Ya sabes el novio no debe ver a la novia

Ron asintió, y se llevo la mano graciosamente a la frente.

Hermione era un mar de nervios, caminaba de un lado a otro con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se miraba al espejo, el cabello lo tenía hecho una catástrofe, completamente revuelto y mojado.

- Mione creo que James… - Hermione se giro para verlo y se sonrojo al notar la mirada penetrante y de deseo que se formo en los ojos de Harry

- ¿Harry? – Llamo Hermione - ¡Harry!

El chico dio un respingo y se acerco a ella

- ¿Y si adelantamos la luna de miel? – le susurro al oído y ella se sonrojo apartándose de él con ternura

- ¡Harry! – exclamo ruborizada

Harry sonrió

- Me veo fatal, Harry – dijo ella afligida – no sé por dónde empezar

- Puedes ir así y seguiría enamorado de ti, además no estás fatal

Hermione sonrió y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos

- ¿Qué pasa con James?

- ¡Ah! Cierto, lo llevare a casa de tus padres para que se encarguen de él por hoy

Hermione asintió y antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, se escucho el timbre.

- ¡Debe ser Luna!

- Iré abrir. El chico salió del cuarto y Hermione escucho que bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta. Hermione suspiro y se volvió a ver al espejo, sonrió al imaginarse en el altar junto a Harry. Ese día seria uno muy importante como cuando el chico de ojos verdes le dijo que la amaba, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada y cuando nació su querido James.

Salió del cuarto y entro a la habitación de al lado tomando en brazos a James que se encontraba dormido. Tomo la mochila donde llevaba las cosas del niño y salió del cuarto encontrándose a Luna y a Harry

- Hola Hermione – saludo Luna – apenas tenemos el tiempo justo

- Lo sé, estoy hecha un mar de nervios – respondió Hermione

Hermione le entrego la mochila a Harry y después a James. Después de darle un beso a sus dos amores. Corrió a Harry

- Anda vete ya, que no debes verme corre, corre

Harry empezó a reír y bajo las escaleras. Antes de salir dejo que entrara una chica de cabellos negros que exclamo "perdón la tardanza" y Hermione y Luna sonrieron: Pansy, la novia de Draco acababa de llegar.

- ¡Hermione! No has ni empezado

- Lo sé – chillo la chica

Hermione no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada en la silla del tocador, sabía que se había adormilado y despertado varias veces antes de que Luna le dijera que ya faltaba poco para que terminaran. Hermione temía no verse bien ese día pero por la manera en que sentía las manos de Luna moverse en su rostro y las de Pansy en su cabello supuso que quedaría bastante bien. Estaba nerviosa, iba a caminar en frente de miles de personas que esperaban aquella boda con ansias. Pero lo más importante es que quería lucir radiante para Harry, se sumergió en un sueño donde solo estaban ella y él danzando al ritmo del viento, en un mundo tan perfecto que le parecía imposible y lejano pero sintió que el corazón se aceleraba cuando se dio cuenta que todo aquello si era posible y estaba a horas de hacerse realidad

- Hermione – la aludida se despertó y sonrió a Luna – hemos terminado

Hermione temió verse al espejo pero ¿Qué más daba? Tarde o temprano tenía que verse. Volteo al espejo y se quedo anonada… ¿Quién era esa mujer que tenía un rostro de asombro? Levanto la mano asegurándose que fuera ella

- Wow Luna… eres sorprendente

- No, tú eres hermosa

Hermione estudio todo aquello. ¿Habían usado magia? No, le constaba el esfuerzo que sus dos amigas habían puesto en ella. El maquillaje era fascinante, los ojos estaban delineados con sombra azul metálica y lápiz negro, dándole un brillo especial a su mirada, usaba un labial en un tono anaranjado y las mejillas estaban de un tono rosa pastel, en realidad, no había palabras para describir aquella belleza, el rostro de Hermione era el rostro de un ángel.

Después de otro rato Luna le acomodo el vestido blanco de corsé ceñido a sus pechos y su cintura, que dejaban ver su bien definido cuerpo. La falda era un corte princesa, largo con adornos de piedras blancas.

Hermione suspiro profundo y bajo las escaleras dando el paso que faltaba en su vida.

Harry se encontraba al final del pasillo esperando ansioso a Hermione, la chica recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, estaban todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts, los profesores y amigos. Su padre le entrego la mano de su hija a Harry.

- Estas hermosa, Mione – señalo el chico sonriendo y ella se sonrojo

- Tú también luces guapo y radiante

Ambos se miraron con amor y realmente no se dieron un cuenta de cómo paso todo pero para cuando se percataron ya estaban diciendo "si acepto" y después de otro momento anunciaron que "el novio podía besar a la novia" la iglesia se lleno de aplausos y sonrisas. Los novios salieron de la iglesia y se dirigieron al salón, donde bailaron su primer baile como esposos, partieron el pastel y Hermione arrojo el ramo que le cayó a Pansy Parkinson provocando un sonrojo enorme en Draco.

- Todos sabemos que el siguiente eres tu – comento Hermione mientras bailaba con Draco

El chico se echo a reír

- Sueñas mucho

- Mis sueños siempre se hacen realidad – argumento la joven y Draco palideció lo que provoco esta vez la risa de la castaña – Gracias Draco, no sé que habría hecho sin ti

- ¿Quieres saberlo? Estar llorando en tu casa con tu bebé en brazos – rió y Hermione le pego un leve golpe arrugando la frente graciosamente – no… la verdad Herms, estoy segura que lo hubieras resuelto porque eres una chica muy inteligente

Harry y Hermione bailaban al compas de la música, cuando Luna los llego a interrumpir y les aviso que era hora de irse.

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron del lugar despedidos por sus familiares y amigos. No iban a ir de luna de miel a ninguna otra ciudad, tenían un recién nacido en casa asi que preferían quedarse con James. Sin embargo, esa noche si seria para ellos dos solos.

Hermione entro en la casa cargada por Harry, ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro que indicaba lo feliz que ambos eran.

Había una habitación a la que Hermione no había tenido acceso desde que llego: el cuarto de Harry; que era en realidad la habitación matrimonial.

Hermione estaba emocionada, cuando entro a la habitación vio todo lo que no esperaba, sabía que había magia en aquel lugar. La habitación entera era de un color blanco adornado con toques en mármol. La cama matrimonial se encontraba en el centro pegada a la pared. Enfrente había un tocador donde ya estaban sus cremas, perfumes, entre otras cosas. De lado derecho junto a la puerta de cristal que daba a una terraza donde se podía observar la ciudad y el jardín, había una mini sala que constaba de un sillón para tres personas y uno individual que le recordaba mucho al de la sala común. Había un televisor, un ropero donde seguramente entraba mucha ropa y muchos zapatos. Y el baño tenía un jacuzzi, este baño conectaba con el del pequeño James.

En ese momento el cuarto estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa, en la cama había un corazón con las iníciales HHR, había velas por todos lados iluminando el lugar, tanto que no se necesitaba la luz.

En la mini sala había una botella de vino y dos copas, Harry la sirvió enseguida y le dio una a su esposa.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos conectados como muchas otras veces.

- Brindo por el amor que nos tenemos y que de él nació James

Harry sonrió y choco las copas después tomaron un sorbo.

- Brindo por haberte conocido – dijo Harry – porque eres lo más valioso e importante de mi, brindo por tenerte en mi vida ahora y siempre…

Ambos sonrieron y se terminaron el resto de la copa. Harry beso a Hermione con ternura y lentitud, no había prisas, no tenían que esconderse y ahora estarían para siempre juntos sin imprevistos y si lo hubiera lo resolverían juntos como muchas otras cosas que lograron resolver.

En ellos no cabía la tristeza o el llanto, todo era como debía ser. Se entregaron mutuamente como desde mucho tiempo no lo hacían, se hicieron uno bajo la luz de la luna y entregándose por completo al amor. Ya no había temores. Solo existían ellos dos.

Iban a pasar cinco, diez, veinte años juntos, toda una vida unidos por aquel sorprendente sentimiento llamado amor.

**Mitsuki.28 se despide de ustedes! T_T MUCHAS GRACIAS. Cuídense mucho y les mando millones de saludos.**

**P.D. pronto escribiré otra historia quizás en estos días. Aunque primero tengo que checar unas cosas de la universidad.**


End file.
